Lost Little Lamb
by angelisis7
Summary: Elizabeth's childhood was anything but happy. After one too many trips to the ER, someone decided to do something about it. Is it really kidnapping if the parents are all but killing an innocent child... AU/AH...
1. Chapter 1

So…I have no idea where this came from or where it is going or even how long it will be, but this little plot bunny popped in my head and demanded I run with it. I am a slave to my muse and not the other way around, so I do what I am told, in this instance. :D Hope you guys enjoy and will let me know what you think. I don't have a beta, so all the errors and typos and whatnot are mine. (Still sticking with the short chapters, hope you'll continue to understand. I'll update this when I can, but my focus is still going to be on my other unfinished stories.)

 **Lost Little Lamb**

Chapter One

"Piph, why did we have to move again?" Thirteen year old Elizabeth asked with tears trailing down her cheeks.

"My little doll, you know why. If your mommy or daddy found us, they could hurt you again. I can't watch you go through that. Seven years sweetie, I sat by and watched you come in to the hospital. I couldn't do it anymore. I told you when we left, we could never go back. The day you opened your eyes after that last coma and said you wished I was your momma…trust me baby, we will find a way to make things right. For now, just trust me, it is you and me, forever!" Epiphany said as she gently took the little girl in her arms.

She would never, could never understand how a parent could do what Doctor Webber did. Well respected doctor my ass…their colleagues didn't know what they were like but every time Elizabeth Webber was brought into her hospital, she watched that beautiful child practically shake apart in fear when either of her parents got close. She didn't know if they both abused the child but she did know that Elizabeth would not settle whenever there were men around her.

She often wondered if she had done the right thing, taking a child's acceptance and simply discarded common sense but, she couldn't sit on the sidelines, watching as they concocted even more outrageous stories on behalf of Elizabeth and her 'EXTREME' klutziness.

"Elizabeth, do you miss your parents, do you want to go back?"

As she watched that forever ingrained fear practically freeze the child to her spot, Epiphany rationalized, no matter what, she had done the right thing.

"No Piph, no, please don't send me back. I can't hurt no more, please no more." Elizabeth cried, finally finding her feet moving as she threw herself into the nurse's arms.

After the sad little girl had cried herself to sleep, no matter how many times she had promised Elizabeth that she'd never had to go back, Epiphany simply hugged the poor, damaged sprite of a girl. She may be thirteen but she looked a lot younger.

XXXXXX

Later that night, after she had finished packing up their meager belongings, Epiphany transported her most precious cargo to her car.

If life continued on like it was, she was going to have to go to the only place they might have a chance of staying under the radar. It wasn't something she actually wanted to do but for the child in the backseat, who had quickly become her whole world, she'd do anything…anything to keep her from going back to the horrors, back where life wouldn't, couldn't be guaranteed…if she had to, she would go to her ex-husband's family and beg for their protection or help, whatever they deemed her and her…child, warranted.

She was a proud woman but watching Elizabeth play, while watching her try to do normal things, that should be done effortlessly, she had to watch her grimace in pain when she ran, if she sat too long…she couldn't just enjoy life because all the damage done to her throughout her childhood.

Realizing that in a few years, there would be no more options, she would have to go to them no matter what, left her feeling like a failure. Elizabeth needed reconstructive surgery to fix the damage done to her but all the doctors who had seen her thus far, all agreed that until she reached a certain age, there was no point to put her through such a trying surgery when her growing body would most likely just undo the work.

Yes, the time was coming but maybe for the here and now, she'd be able to find a family…a connected family, who could help her hide and maybe offer her some sort of protection.

With her mind made up, Epiphany slowly directed her car into the light traffic, praying they left no evidence behind. She'd make her decision on where to go after they had been on the road for a few days.

XXXXXXXX

For seven years…with a little help from a few people, even her son, she managed to avoid Port Charles and everything she feared but it was time to go there. She and Elizabeth had been putting it off for a few years now but Epiphany knew they couldn't put it off any longer, any more time and the damage may be irreversible, may already be.

"I know you are scared sweetheart but this is the right move. You are old enough now to make your own decisions but please don't refuse again. Elizabeth I have seen the pain you are in every day and it positively breaks my heart. You've been putting this off for two years. Let's show the world and those horrible Webber/Hardy's just how wonderful and strong you are. Mr. Corinthos said he would make sure you have the best security. I wish I could promise that nothing was going to happen but this is life and not some fanciful tale on the TV."

"Piph…I know this has to happen but are you sure there is no chance of you getting in trouble? I don't care what happens to me but I can't handle you getting in trouble, you have been the only person in my life I have ever been able to trust."

"Young lady, I don't ever want to hear you say you don't care what happens to you, you may not be able to wrap your mind around being special or important but you damn well are that and much, much more. I care and if you would stop hanging out with me all the time, you'd be able to make friends and…"

Before she could continue, Elizabeth was in her arms, hugging, for all intents and purposes, her mother. "I didn't mean it like that Piph. You raised me to be…me. I trust you with my life; it's just other people I don't trust. I still can't be in the same room, alone with a man. My entire life is you Piph…I was home schooled, I now work at home. I guess you could say I am borderline agoraphobic. I don't know if that will ever change but I do want to get better, I want to not hurt all the time, if this doctor says she can help, then I'll give it a try but please, no more after this, if this go doesn't work, we just let it be, please?"

Epiphany knew that this was going to be hard on all who got involved but she couldn't keep running away from all the issues that lay behind them. Her health wasn't the best anymore and on top of all of that, Elizabeth had no desire to keep moving from small town to small town. She knew, no matter what, Elizabeth would do whatever was in her best interests, not her own.

It was time to go back to her hometown and just maybe they could avoid the pretentious and egomaniacal Webber/Hardy family. Maybe…just maybe, her precious girl would never have to see or deal with them ever again.

Rolling her eyes, since not even five minutes ago, she had been telling Liz they didn't live in some fanciful TV show, and here she was, hoping for rainbows and daisies…

No, life had taught her a lot but one of the most important things was, life normally kicked you when you were down and tried to keep you there. You had to have steel in your spine, otherwise, more often than not, no one else would help you pick yourself up and dust yourself off.

Taking her eyes off the road for just a moment, she looked at the young woman asleep beside her. It was time, long past actually, to go home. "So starts another adventure chicky, here's hoping for happy times and good diagnoses."

XXXXXXXXXX


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews, I don't know how fast this story will move, so I am planning on taking it one chapter at a time and see where my muse takes it. Hope you guys enjoy! :D

 **Chapter Two**

I had been a long drive and even though Elizabeth was 'healthy', she still tired awfully easy, so Epiphany was left to her thoughts more often than not and sometimes her thoughts were downright horrifying. The one thought that had been plaguing her for years, was physical abuse, possibly, more than likely emotional abuse the only thing that ever occurred to her or, was her aversion to men because her father or some other man sexually abused her.

It wasn't like she could have the child checked for something like that, not when her family had been proclaiming her being a klutz as to why she was injured all the time and after…even though she affirmed herself a coward in her own mind, she couldn't bring herself to ask that one question, nor could she force that type of exam on her. Seven years after the fact and she still hadn't found the courage to ask.

Even to her subconscious, that sounded like a pitiful lie. In her heart of hearts, she was terrified of knowing the truth, whatever that truth may be.

Allowing her thoughts to go to their current situation, Epiphany realized that in a few short miles, they'd be pulling into Port Charles and whether good or bad, things would be changing.

XXXXXXXX

Port Charles, New York…when she left, after the divorce, she never really thought she'd be back but for the love of a girl, here she was, acknowledging her own less than perfect, troubled past.

"Liz…I know that…how do you want to handle everything? Mr. Corinthos will need to be told enough of the story so he can pick the appropriate people to guard you and whether you have allowed yourself to think about it or not, those who are going to be guarding you are probably going to be men. I hate to say it but most of his…company is likely to be men."

Taking a deep, cleansing breath, Liz tried to get all her thoughts in a row before she answered. "Do you think full time guards are really necessary? It isn't like I go out much, I shop online, I work at home, the only time I am really going to be out and about is when I have to go to the hospital, can't I just have protection then?"

"I don't know sweetie, I guess it all depends on what Mr. Corinthos thinks. With something like this, I think it would be in our best interests to cede to his expertise and not rock the boat too much. You and I both know, anything can happen and I for one would prefer to make sure you are safe all the time, not just some of it. Now, don't think I didn't notice that you seemed to completely gloss over what you want me to tell him, out with it girly, what am I or we, telling him?"

"You know, the older I get, the bossier you seem to become." After receiving one of her most patented 'don't mess with me' looks, Liz broke, "Okay, okay…I guess tell him what he needs to know or everything, I don't think it matters much, either way, a 'man' in his position will probably just order a file on me anyway, so…" Liz replied, with just a touch of sass.

Epiphany knew this wasn't as easy as Liz was trying to make it seem but she appreciated that under all the hurt, her girl still managed to have fire.

"Liz?"

"No, I understand, I really do. I just hate when people look at me and…you are the only one who has ever looked at me and not reeked of pity. I get it, they see the limp or the scars and wonder what could have caused it and all that but…you look at me and you see me, not what made me this way. I don't want pity and I don't want to be coddled. I want people to see me, really look, beyond all the issues and just see me…"

"I understand sweetie. What I want to you understand though, is that people can feel bad for the cause, for the situation, they can feel bad because you went through so much so young…Even though you have never really spoken of what really happened, I know something did, I was there, remember? You can bury your head in the sand, pretending it didn't happen but someday soon, you will have to face it head on, if you ever hope to move past it AND with the right someone, they will see all you are, not only want you hide but what you can be and what has been. Life is rarely fair and never perfect, but it does have its perfect-like moments and when you open yourself to ALL possibilities, you will see you have done yourself more harm than good. You need to feel the wind on your face, find joy in the small things…" Epiphany said, trying to help her understand, that dreaming wasn't a bad thing, with the right someone, it could be amazing.

XXXXXXXXX

"Hey, Piph, I thought we were going to our new place, some towers thing…?" Elizabeth asked. A yawn muffling her words, making them almost unintelligible but Epiphany had a PhD in yawning Elizabeth talk.

"That is our second stop. First we need to pick up your security detail and get the keys."

"Oh…well, that makes sense." Elizabeth conceded.

Epiphany didn't bother with a reply, just raised her one eyebrow, as if it said all it needed to and for Elizabeth, it really did.

XXXXXXXXX

Sonny Corinthos was a man who was used to getting what he wanted and rarely if ever being questioned about his motives but since he got to the coffee shop, all his 'employs' had done was question him.

"But Sonny, why do these ladies need guards?" Johnny O'Brien asked.

"Sonny, who are these women?" Francis Corelli questioned.

"Why, as your enforcer, do you require me here?" Jason queried.

Sonny rolled his eyes as his three top men seemed to be trying to get on his last nerve as Johnny started the next round of questions.

"What is required from us?" Johnny wondered aloud.

"Are they high-maintenance?" Francis asked.

"Are you in trouble Sonny, are you being blackmailed into this? Something about all of this, feels off…" Jason said, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"If you'd all shut up, I might have a moment to answer you. What's with the rapid fire questions? I am the boss, I tell you to do something, you do it, since when has that changed?" Sonny asked, the end of his patience reached.

When his men stayed mum, Sonny took a deep breath and began. "Look, Epiphany Johnson is the ex-wife of a friend. I don't know much but when she contacted me, she gave me the bare bones and said she'd tell me more, when 'they' got here. Jason, you are here because you are the best and I think this young woman is going to need your special brand of protection. After the initial meet and greet, I'll give you the information that Stan has dug up, although, I am sure some of the stuff on his mom will probably be edited…"

"Stan's mom…wow…really...I've heard she is even fiercer than Jason!" Johnny said with a laugh.

"You three gossip more than the old biddies down at the senior's center." Sonny said, shaking his head.

"Why didn't we get the information beforehand?" Jason asked.

"Epiphany asked me to wait; she didn't say why, other than she wanted me to get the bigger picture before I threw our proverbial hat in the ring. Whatever is going on with these two women…it's important to me, so please keep an open mind." Sonny said before taking a sip of his coffee.

It was just after four in the morning. If this wasn't so important, he wouldn't have held the meeting at such an ungodly hour but he had a feeling waiting could be bad. He normally didn't hold stock in feelings, he was more of an actions man but since the morning of the phone call, he had an impending sense of foreboding.

XXXXXXXXX


	3. Chapter 3

So here is another chapter. This story has been a joy to write, it practically writes itself... Hope you guys enjoy and will continue to share your thoughts, feelings, ideas... Please feel free to PM if you have any questions that you want answered, I can't promise I can answer them, but I will do my best.

 **Chapter Three**

Epiphany gently shook Elizabeth awake. Her not so little girl always did enjoy her sleep and while she would have preferred to let her get more, Mr. Corinthos and his men were waiting. "Come on sweetie, you can sleep when we get to our new home. Important men can be finicky about being made to wait and I have already made us late."

Briefly wondering if she could get away with being a brat, Elizabeth realized, now wasn't the time. "I'm up but please don't expect more than grunts for the first thirty minutes…"

"I wouldn't dream of it sleeping beauty." Epiphany said as she exited the car.

"Ugh…I am no one's princess. Could you just imagine me as a damsel in distress…?" Elizabeth said groggily.

Epiphany laughed softly, no her girl was no one's damsel.

As they made their way into the coffee shop, Epiphany said, "Well, I doubt Mr. Corinthos rides a white stallion or wears a knights garb, we are here looking for…sanctuary I suppose. Little girl, just try not to be…quite so prickly, I know you are tired but they are here to help."

"You should have bribed me with chocolate, that always makes me more pliable and biddable…" Elizabeth said with a sleepy smile.

"I have a thin mint." A male voice said in front of them. Causing both women to jerk their sight forward and both of them to blush, while Epiphany continued further into the shop, Elizabeth stopped dead in her tracks.

Elizabeth watched as three very well built men entered the small dining area and saw the smaller man in behind them, smack the one who spoke, she surmised. "Don't mind him, he has no filter. Would you like a cup of our specialty hot chocolate, it is one of our best sellers?"

Sonny watched as this almost ethereal light widened the blue eyes of the young woman.

"You've said the magic words now Mr. Corinthos. You may have to have her forcefully removed if your stock isn't low. Nothing and I do mean NOTHING comes between her and her sweet treat." Epiphany said with a laugh. Not bothered in the slightest by the dirty look she was given.

Sonny didn't bother waiting for the answer, simply stepped behind the counter and expertly began to make a hot chocolate and five coffees. "Mrs. Johnson, how do you take your coffee?"

"Black…It has been a long night. Thank you Mr. Corinthos, I appreciate the caffeine and your help."

"Would you like to take this back to my office…?" Sonny asked but stopped talking as he saw the young woman flinch.

Before he could try to rectify whatever mistake he made, he heard Epiphany say, "Do you have a conference room or…could we hold the meeting here?"

"Piph, could you guys just go talk. You know as much as I do…" Elizabeth said while trying to avoid everyone's eyes.

"How about…is it that you don't want us to know or is it something else?" Sonny asked cautiously.

"I'm going to go freshen up…" Elizabeth said while giving Epiphany a slight nod before walking to where she surmised the bathroom was. Her heart almost beating out of her chest as she passed near the two larger men, she cursed herself for not thinking just how close she would have to get.

Epiphany knew Elizabeth would take as long as she possibly could. Elizabeth avoided the topic of her childhood with a determination than bordered on fanatical.

"Mr. Corinthos, I'll give you the basics and then ask you to read whatever reports you have. Elizabeth, since she was nine months until shortly after she turned thirteen, spent a lot of time in the hospital. Her parents said she was a clumsy child. I don't know how an infant can be clumsy but that was the story they told. Since I left Port Charles I spent a lot of time working. I left here and went to Colorado, I had been working at the hospital for five years before I started seeing this child show up more and more often…As she got older I also saw as she flinched every time her parents got close, her father most specifically. I don't know if anyone was watching but I saw. Now, I probably shouldn't have taken a child's choices in to consideration but my heart broke every time I saw her in the ER, bruises, broken bones…When I offered to take her away, she jumped at the idea of leaving and since that day, we have never looked back."

"You kidnapped her?" Sonny asked wondering just what he was getting in the middle of. He felt for the plight of the young woman, she had suffered more than anyone deserved but kidnapping was a very sticky slople.

"I did and I won't apologize for that. There is a problem though, I don't know if physical and verbal abuse is all she suffered. I suppose you could say that I have had my head buried in the sand when it comes to whether or not she was sexual assaulted. Since she was three, any time a man got too close; she'd either shut down or start trembling. Call me a coward if you want but I couldn't force her to answer my questions and I couldn't inflict that type of exam on her. She knows she is going to have a male guard or more than one, just…please understand we are coming out of hiding mainly because she is of age and her parents can't take her but also because she needs to see a few doctors at General Hospital to hopefully repair what was done to her. She will be easy to guard, the only time she leaves home is when she goes to the doctor, otherwise she shops from home, works from home…"

"How long have you two been together?" Jason asked.

"Seven years."

Sonny thought about everything he had heard and wondered what type of heat he was potentially going to bring down on his company. "Is there anyone looking for her?"

"To be honest, I don't have a clue. I tried to spend no more than six months in any town and really, I don't even know if the Webber's reported her missing. They are a rich family, embedded in almost everything. Back in Colorado, they say something and those upper echelon idiots fall all over themselves to take what they say as gospel. What I never understood, they sent their other two children to boarding school as soon as they came of age, if you consider six to be of age but Elizabeth was almost frenetically coveted."

Jason was about to ask a question when he saw Elizabeth slowly making her way back. "Sorry for taking so long. Oh, is that my chocolate?"

Sonny smiled, he hadn't met anyone who enjoyed chocolate like her and he'd just met her. "Yes, this is for you and I understand not wanting to rehash everything. Will you truly be comfortable with a male guard? I could look into finding a female guard but I would feel better with one of my men, they have been trained to be the best by the best."

"Do…do you have an idea on who would be guarding me?" Elizabeth asked her voice cracking just slightly.

"I'd like to talk to my men but I have an idea of who I would like to guard you. I'm going to call my personal guard Marco to make a stop at Kelly's for breakfast, if you'll give me an idea of what you would both like, I'll get that taken care of and then over breakfast I'll let you know who." Sonny found himself wanting to tread very carefully around this woman. He'd always held the belief that the fairer sex was to be treated well and it pissed him off when people didn't follow his way of thinking, although it was a personal code, he expected his men to follow it as well, enforced it when it wasn't.

He may be a 'bad' man but he didn't deal in women or drugs and always made sure to donate to women's shelters, rape centers and their like. His ideals were simple, if a woman said no, it meant no, end of story.

"That would be fine Mr. Corinthos and anything with chocolate is always a safe bet for me." Elizabeth said with a small smile.

XXXXXXXXX


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for the feedback. I am glad you guys are enjoying this story. As I said before, I am really enjoying writing it. The flow is so easy to tackle that it feels like it is writing itself, for now at least. Enjoy and pleases feel free to leave your thoughts and comments, PM if you have questions.

 **Chapter Four**

All the men but one followed Mr. Corinthos back to his office. She wasn't exactly sure why this one stayed but she supposed that the 'protecting' her had already began. So long as he stayed where he was, she didn't feel this almost compulsive need to hide.

Thinking back, she found herself wondering if she was going to have to delve deeper into her own psyche if she ever hoped to surmount the ever increasing odds that were stacked against her.

Lost to her own thoughts, she didn't hear or see anything until she felt Epiphany's hand on hers. "Sweetie, Mr. Corelli was wondering if you needed another hot chocolate."

"I apologize. It is late…err…early and I guess I was woolgathering. Another drink would be wonderful, what your boss said was very true, I have never tasted another of its like." Elizabeth said as she swirled the little bit left of her drink round and round.

"Nothing to apologize for, it is early, I think my group is only functioning by the grace of really strong, black coffee." Francis said as he replaced her cup with a full one, careful to keep as much distance as he could. "Besides, for the time being, I have nothing to do, so it is best I keep moving."

Not bothering to filter herself, since she rarely bothered, Elizabeth said, "Being in the mob, you'd think early mornings and running on no sleep would be a regular thing, well except for the boss I suppose, he probably gets to luxuriate in bed with his moll…" She trailed off as she finally registered what she had said. When she cast a glance at Epiphany, the older woman's eyebrows were practically to her hairline and her jaw was practically on the table. "Umm…Oops…"

"I assure you Miss Webber, if my men are up, then I too am up. No Moll in my life, just my wife, who I am sure, would prefer I stay in more but the job dictates a busy schedule. No rest for the wicked..." Sonny said as he made his way into the dining area, a wicked smirk gracing his face.

"I guess when I was briefing you; I probably should have mentioned that Elizabeth doesn't have a filter, at all. If she thinks it, it comes out. Please don't take offense, no matter how sharp her tongue is, she didn't mean that the way it sounded." Epiphany said, trying to soothe any possibly ruffled feathers.

"Do not fret; I guess you could say, being in the mob has made my skin thick. Besides, for those who are less…educated in the way of the mob, I am sure what she said would make sense. Nevertheless, this business…some days it is 9-5 but others, when shipments come in, can take up more than…Anyway, neither of you will have to deal with any of the unsavouriness that can befall any business or organization." Sonny said as he took a seat at the counter by his men.

"I am sorry though, Mr. Corinthos. I guess spending most of my time with Epiphany hasn't really equipped me with the proper filters needed for day to day communication. We speak plainly to one another. Beating around the bush just seems like a waste of time to me. No matter what, I will try to curb my more…spontaneous thoughts."

"Honesty is rare in our world, we appreciate it when we know exactly what a person thinks and says. It saves on miscommunications and helps us to help you." Jason said, speaking for the first time in her presence.

Elizabeth's head shot up. For the first time in her life, she actually made eye contact willingly. She'd glanced at all the men, albeit briefly when she first saw them but it wasn't until that moment that she actually took a good look. Her gaze was completely ensnared on the man but if asked, she couldn't explain one way or another, what made him so easy to look at. Fear, that was the regular emotion whenever she was forced to look at someone of the opposite sex, if given the time, she was sure she wouldn't find an ounce of that here, in this moment.

Sonny and Epiphany shared a long look; both looked curious and a little wondrous.

Before anyone could say anything, Marco pushed the door open, laden down with bags of food. "Breakfast time!" He said, walking towards the women.

And just like that, the deep and meaningful look that was transpiring broke. Elizabeth looked warily at the new comer, especially as he moved closer. His large frame causing her instincts to react and she flinched as he got to within three feet of her.

"Marco! Stop!" Jason all but shouted, using his own body to get in the guards way.

Unsure just what he had done wrong, Marco froze. An order by Jason was as good as one from Sonny.

"Thank you for bringing breakfast Marco, why don't you come and stand next to me and let Jason hand out the food." Sonny said. The command was apparent but it was said evenly, no anger inflicting his voice.

More than a little confused but realizing his bosses had to have a reason, he followed his orders, that's what they paid him for.

Jason set the bag of food on the table farthest away from both women. When he came to chocolate chip pancakes and a number five, he took both and slowly walked towards the table. "Would it be alright if I approach?"

Knowing the question was for her benefit, Elizabeth nodded her head, just a quick up and down. There was something about the new guard that raised her hackles but allowing herself to stare into the cerulean eyes of the man moving closer to her, calmed her almost frenetically beating pulse.

The whole of Corinthos-Morgan seemed to be holding their breath, waiting to see what was going to come but the whole moment was rather anticlimactic as Jason gently settled both takeout boxes on the table before retreating, the only thing notable was neither he nor Elizabeth broke eye contact.

It looked to Sonny, that his first choice of guard wasn't going to work. While Francis would be a good match, his innate calmness and ability to stay on an even keel would probably be ideal, Sonny knew he was beat because whether he placed Francis on Elizabeth, he saw, Jason too would be right in the thick of things.

"Let's dig in. We have a lot to go over before any of us call it a night and I think you ladies would both like to know where you are going to be living." Sonny said as Jason finished delivering the food.

XXXXXXXXX

"Are you happy with your new guard?" Epiphany asked. She'd seen the shy looks and nervous lip nibbling from Elizabeth, even though she hadn't ever experienced this type of phenomenon from her before, it left her curious.

Feeling safe now that they were locked behind a door, Elizabeth said, "I think so…do you think Sonny's a little bit…umm…gay, he seems to only have good looking guards?" She may be terrified of the opposite sex but she could appreciate beauty when she saw it.

Epiphany's laugh was loud and boisterous. "I suppose one never really knows but just because his guards are good looking, doesn't have a thing to do with his sexual orientation, besides, you heard him, he's married."

"She could be his 'beard' or whatever you call it…" Elizabeth said, her eyes twinkling with her merriment.

"I think your lack of sleep is making you delusional. Perhaps we better call it a night…err…morning and see if that helps your cognitive abilities."

"I suppose that would be for the best, I don't think I have made the best impression not to mention, I am sure they are unhappy about all my issues…perhaps we should have mentioned them to begin with. I don't want to cause a problem with you and these people." Elizabeth said, as she twisted her hands every which way.

Epiphany's arms were around her before she was even able to finish. "Elizabeth…You, you are what is important. We are here to help you. Sonny is an old acquaintance, nothing more. Besides that, you don't have issues…well, not really. You don't trust easily and you get scared but you have every reason. Life has kicked you while you were down, those that were supposed to love you and care for you…well, they did the exact opposite. I think it would be prudent to see if General Hospital has a doctor who you can speak to, maybe getting everything out in the open, once and for all, would do wonders for you."

"Talking about shit…" Elizabeth mumbled under her breath. "Talking has never helped before, why would it now?"

Rolling her eyes at the stubborn young woman, Epiphany tightened her hug, when all she wanted to do was possibly, maybe, kinda was, strangle her. "I never said it would help, I said it could help. You are not a little girl anymore and those puppy dog eyes and the pouty lip, they don't work like they used to. I love you, for all intents and purposes, you are my daughter but and it is a big but my dear, you can't keep hiding. What will you do when I am no longer around? Stop, I don't know anything, I am just telling you like it is. You cannot let yourself be afraid to live, it is time to stop hiding, hence why we are here. Do you understand what I am saying?"

Not wanting to get into the same old argument, Elizabeth just nodded her head.

"You will better yourself and do what is right, capeesh?"

Stiffening her spine, she saluted Epiphany before practically pirouetting her body into the right direction to make her way up the stairs. "Bossy Bi…"

"I heard that you little troll." Epiphany said with a laugh. She listened to the grumbling, mumbling fade into the distance and just shook her head. God love that girl…

XXXXXXXXXXX


	5. Chapter 5

Here's another chapter…Does anyone actually want this story to continue here? It is a few chapters further ahead on Heather's Haven. Let me know what you guys want, think…

 **Chapter Five**

Jason was getting ready to set himself up in front of the door when he heard Sonny speak, "Come on Jason, Francis can guard the door, you have already been standing here for three hours... No one even knows that they are here. We need to talk." Jason looked at the door one last time before getting on the elevator.

Sonny waited while Jason opened his door. While he would like to go home, this was a conversation he didn't want to have around his wife. Her tender heart would have Elizabeth living with them and married with 2.5 kids within a day of meeting her. "There isn't a lot of information to be had on Elizabeth. Her younger years are more detailed but there are a lot of inconsistencies especially around her birth and after she left with Epiphany…there is nothing. I don't know how they stayed under the radar but…"

"What do you mean there are inconsistencies with her birth?"

"Steven and Sarah were already in boarding school by the time Elizabeth was born…except, I can't find a birth certificate. I've done some digging on the Webber's and…I can't find a single mention of the Mrs., being pregnant, ever." Sonny said, shaking his head at the sheer amount of cloak and dagger that seemed to surround Elizabeth.

"Excuse me?" Jason asked.

"Honestly, I don't have a clue. I have people headed in the Webber's direction. I am pilfering blood samples so I can conduct my own paternity/maternity tests. Everything about this stinks and I think that young woman finally deserves some answers. We are going to have to muster all our guard; I don't want any of them making Elizabeth uncomfortable. I had intended to have Francis guard her but after seeing the two of you interact, I think…if you are agreeable, I think you should guard her. I know that is pretty much a demotion but at this point, I think the girl needs to be as comfortable as possible."

"Not really a demotion…I was going to offer any way. It's strange, when I you told me about her, well, that we were guarding this strange woman, I was leery, worried it was a ruse but…something about her, if you tell anyone I said this, I will do my best to fit you with cement shoes, but…as cliché as it might sound, I was drawn to her. She's a tad rough around the edges and really doesn't have a filter but I…" Jason said. Confusion his most prominent emotion, he wasn't called a stone-cold killer for nothing. From the moment he laid eyes on her, he felt this weird connection, the syzygy was almost palpable, like they had known one another much longer, were closer…he really couldn't put a finger on it.

Sonny couldn't contain the small laugh. He'd seen his friend in many different situations, with many different women and not a single one of them had ever had his enforcer threatening him, it really was quite remarkable. "My lips are sealed. Epiphany promised to have their itinerary ready tomorrow morning. She didn't want to have our guys scrambling to try to arrange anything. It's strange, when I knew her husband; she was a very brusque woman. It wasn't until years later I learned he was a grade A asshole. If it wasn't for Stan, I don't think I ever saw them smile at one another. When she left him, I told her she could come to me if she ever needed help…now I am glad I did."

"Why was he an asshole?" Jason queried.

"I think the only thing he didn't do was abuse her, physically. He cheated, he gambled every last penny he and she made, and he drank and was getting in deeper with all things unsavory. When he was put in the hospital and I had come to check on him, is when she told me she was leaving…That's when I made the offer because even though he was laid up with multiple broken bones and whatnot, he was shouting and berating her for allowing it to happen." Sonny said, shaking his head. He had never had respect for anyone who took out their shortcomings on other people and he had even less respect for anyone who treated their wife like their reason for being was to cater and prop up their husband. In his opinion, you never raised your hand to a woman and if you found yourself on the wrong side of their tongue or fist, well, you took cover and waited till you could apologize.

"Wow…well, he isn't around anymore, right?"

"Nope that prince…" Sonny began with a sarcastic twist of his lips, "Has been dead for four years. Honestly, I don't know how he managed to live as long as he did. That man had colon cancer, he had Emphysema, a bad ticker…his arthritis was so bad he could barely get around and if I recall correctly, a week before he died, they discovered he had some blood disorder. If there is any balance in life, he's currently working as a stooge for a brimstone division."

Jason's snort of laughter lightened the heavy conversation. "You sure have an interesting way of saying things sometimes."

"Jason, stop staring at the door…I swear, every other minute you are all but on your way back to her door. They aren't going anywhere, they need to sleep. Something we should both think about doing or at least me. If I don't get home soon, my Mrs. is liable to have some choice words for me. I know you are a good man and I know you wouldn't do anything to cause her a moment's hesitation but you need to relax. I don't think, even with her being more comfortable around you, that she will be able to deal with you all but on her lap…"

Scandalized that he'd even suggest that, Jason said, "It isn't like that Sonny, truly." Trying to get his words and thoughts in order, Jason tried again. "From the moment that our eyes locked…that poor girl, she has demons I don't even think she has realized are there, buried so deeply... Like I said before, I am drawn to her. I just want to see her smile, laugh, and not have a single moment where she is scared. We've met women who are…well, I am sure they'd be heading up their own divisions in the brimstone division but she isn't like that at all, she's perfectly innocent…" He really was having a hard time vocalizing what he was thinking and feeling.

Sonny knew now wasn't the time to poke fun, simply said, "I think I can understand. You want to be her hero!"

Jason's eyes went wide, was that…could he… yup, confusion was the emotion that was winning the race in the blender full of a million others, ladies and gentlemen, can we say confounded…Jason thought to himself. Knowing his boss was waiting for some kind of comment, Jason shiftily looked anywhere but at his friend and said, "I want to help her." With that said, he darted up his stairs.

Sonny realized that his enforcer was wound more than a little tight and decided to leave perusing everything till later. It wasn't often that he spent the night away from home and as true as it was three years ago when he married her, it was still just as true. His world never made as much sense as when he was in her arms.

The cops and 'good' citizens of Port Charles all crucified him as being power hungry when the truth was actually very far from the truth. He liked what he had and protected it with a zealousness but if it all caved in tomorrow, so long as he had his wife, so long, good riddance.

XXXXXXXXX


	6. Chapter 6

Hope you guys enjoy and will let me know what you think.

 **Chapter Six**

As tired as she was, she couldn't sleep. The fear, the never ending questions…it was a recipe for insomnia. At least Elizabeth looked peaceful. She was snuggled into the large bed, dwarfed by the sheer size of it. It was probably the first time she had seen her sleep so deeply. It was breaking her heart thinking that she'd been scared for the last seven years. Elizabeth awoke when even Epiphany breathed deeply but she was sure she could dance a jog with a full band and the girl wouldn't budge.

Letting out another deep breath, Epiphany turned from the door and made her way downstairs. She could question her decisions until she was blue in the face, looking back didn't help anyone. This moment, and what came next was what mattered. Perhaps if she kept repeating that mantra, she'd one day believe it.

She had no sooner settled on the couch than there was a knock on the door. Thankfully, before she even contemplated moving her tired bones, the door opened and Francis poked his head in, "Mr. Morgan to see you."

"Sure, show him in. Thank you Francis."

"Not a problem Ms. J" He said as he opened the door wider.

"Mr. Morgan, is there something I can help you with?" Epiphany asked, watching as the young man practically scrubbed the skin from the back of his neck. He almost looked like a scolded child; all he was missing was digging the toe of his boot into the hardwood floor.

"Umm…I'm sorry to be bothering you but after I talked with Sonny, I just…I wanted to ask you a couple questions." He asked as he looked around the apartment, not seeing Elizabeth, he asked, "Is Elizabeth sleeping?"

"I don't mind. My mind has been racing. Regrets, questions, wondering about things…and yes, she is. Better than I think she ever has before. She is still tossing and turning but I think she's getting a decent sleep…why do you ask?"

"I didn't want to ask this in her presence, it isn't that I want to hide whatever this is, but I just thought speaking to you first would perhaps be…best." Jason said as he shrugged his shoulders. Still nervously scrubbing his hand against the back of his neck but at least his feet was planted firmly on the floor.

"Please, come, sit down. Whatever you have to ask, obviously has you bothered so out with it. I can't answer if you don't ask. Being straight forward is always the best bet."

"When Sonny did his background check, he found a lot of discrepancies. There is no record of Carolyn Webber ever giving birth. There are no adoption records, nothing. Sonny is discretely going to have blood taken from all the Webber's and see what he can find, but I am sure I don't have to tell you, this stinks. I haven't looked at the file yet but I am going to have to read it. I'd prefer to respect Elizabeth's privacy but not knowing what has happened leaves me open to something that can happen. I may not know her well but is my knowing going to be a problem for her; will it hinder my ability to protect her?" He damn near needed a drink; he didn't recall a single time he said more in one sitting.

Trying and failing to bite back her smile, Epiphany cleared her throat before she began. "I don't even know where to start with everything you said…could…do you think the Webber's kidnapped those children? And if they did, why didn't they treat Steven and Sarah the way they treated Elizabeth? What's the difference? Pardon my French but this is a clusterfuck from start to finish. What the hell do I tell that poor girl? She has been through so much, I don't want to put more on her than she can handle." Epiphany said, trying to hold back her tears, she was fighting an uphill battle and losing.

"The only way I can figure they are actually the Webber children, the wife was so prideful that they used a surrogate but honestly, I don't have the first clue. I guess as we gather more information, we'll be able to put the pieces together but as of right now, I'm just as lost."

"As for everything else you said, Elizabeth understands that you guys need to work with all the information, she wishes it wasn't necessary but she won't cause an issue when you do read about her past. I'll tell you know, don't eat beforehand. It is disturbing to say the least and no child should have ever had to endure what she did. I'm hoping the doctors here will be able to fix what is broken, so at least the physical reminders will be gone. She's strong; she has never let things take her too low. I'm not going to blow smoke up your ass and say she is all sunshine and roses but she has a good head on her shoulders and an amazing heart."

Jason really didn't know how to say what was on his mind, so he didn't say anything.

"As an example, about a year ago, we were staying in this apartment with this little ground floor patio. She had this cat, Cleo, short for Cleopatra…anyway, they spent most of their day on that patio, reading, painting…I come home from work, the cat is inside, voicing her complaints about being locked in, loudly and there is Elizabeth, sitting on the cement and a freaking Magpie, sitting on her shoulder, nibbling her cheek. Damn bird had blue paint on its toes, probably hoping on her paintings. I've never seen anything like it. When she heard me, she asked me to grab a hot dog for the silly bird…let's just say, they were friends from that day forward, until…some asshole, didn't like the bird and the mess it would make on their patios and balconies…killed the poor thing. Elizabeth cried for days, heartbroken that the world once again showed her, the small and helpless were always going to be a target. I don't understand why the bird adopted her but it did and even when that damn thing pooped on her leg, she'd just shrug and tell me, it's a wild bird, it's not like she's going to use a litter box."

"Where's her cat?" Jason asked.

"Oh, we were just waiting to get settled in, and then I was going to call the pet hotel she is…luxuriating at and see if they would ship her."

"If you give me the name of the place, I can send one of our junior guards and get her here that much faster. With a new place and all, she'd probably like her pet with her." Jason offered.

"That is a fantastic idea, you Mr. Morgan will make her day."

Blushing and trying to bring her attention away from him, Jason quickly moved towards the door, "I have some things I need to take care of but I promise, Cleo will be home before she knows it. Thank you for taking the time to talk to me."

"Thank you. It's nice to have some help looking out for that girl. It's a tough job, but I wouldn't change what I did all those years ago."

Jason smiled, waved and was out the door. No fuss, no muss… If her little Chickadee hadn't realized it yet, she probably would soon. Mr. Morgan wasn't acting like a guard…whatever was going on, it was a lot more than just protection. With that thought, even though she'd been given enough to think about, she allowed the happier thoughts to take her to bed. Tomorrow was another day, what would be would be. She was old enough to know, you don't go borrowing more stress and worries. You can be concerned for something but she refused to let every little thing get to her.

XXXXXXXXX

So, the story about the Magpie...it's mine. I just had to memorialize that silly damn bird...She showed up one day and was happy to nibble my cheek, play with my hair, hide food in my pants and other places...For three or four months, I played and visited with my 'silly' bird. I'll give more instances about her in other chapters. Cleo is also my only surviving cat now. She's a funny one, almost 18 years old and still plays like she's a kitten, the apartment becomes the indy 500 during the midnight hours.


	7. Chapter 7

Hope you guys enjoy. Thank you ever so much for your wonderfully kind comments/thoughts/reviews. They brighten my day when I see what you guys have to say. With a sick dad and I myself feeling less than great the last few days, you guys all make it better. :D Thank you!

 **Chapter Seven**

Jason returned to his penthouse, right above Elizabeth. As if that thought alone wouldn't haunt him…

He grabbed the file that was sitting on his desk and made his way to the kitchen. He had a feeling what he was about to read, was going to require more than a few beers to get through. Taking the whole case with him, he made his way back to his couch and tried to prepare himself as best he could.

Not sure if he should be thankful or not but there wasn't a single picture, X-rays there were more than enough but thankfully, after fanning through the pages, there didn't look to be any pictures.

Popping the top off the first beer, he set aside the X-rays to look at later. Chronologically, it began when Elizabeth was six months old. A broken tibia, a broken clavicle, humerus, radius, femur, patella, numerous broken ribs…deep tissue bruises, a fractured skull, a pubic injury with sacro-iliac dislocation…the list didn't seem to end. Some bones had been broken more than once. The most concerning of all the injuries, was supposedly a donkey had kicked her in the upper left quadrant of her chest, causing some heart issues…

Hundreds of papers listing the sheer and completely baffling amounts of abuse and with every eight or so pages, Jason drank another beer. Four hours into it all, he had to go back for another case. On any given day, he had 2-3 beers when he got home, just to unwind. The twenty-four he had already drunk should have put him on his ass but the only thing he felt was nausea and he was almost sure it was the reading material that was causing it not the alcohol…

Blurrily trying to look at the clock, he realized he had been sitting there for nine hours. He was surrounded with beer bottles and yet, nothing could take away the horrors he had just read about. Stumbling his way to the door, Jason almost face planted when he jerked it open.

Johnny raised an eyebrow as he watched his normally unshakable boss sway. "Something I can do for you boss?"

Mumbling to himself, Jason took a moment to get his thoughts in order. "I need some help…Can you lock that file up in my safe and help me pick up all the…" Before he could finish, he seemingly tripped over thin air, sprawling half in the hallway, half in the penthouse.

Any other situation, he would have laughed but Johnny saw the haunted look in Jason's eyes. There wasn't a single thing to laugh at. "Sure, just let me get you up to bed then I'll take care of everything down here. Do you want to get a shower before you crash?"

"Johnny, if I get in the shower, I might never get out. I'd have to bleach my brain to get rid of this repugnant soup. I just don't get it Johnny, we, we are supposed to be the 'BAD' guys but we wouldn't ever do anything like that…" Jason said, the lump growing larger in his throat.

Johnny had been with Jason through a lot of things, bullet wounds, stab wounds…he had never seen his boss so…he'd swear his friend was almost laid complete open. He was raw and taking a quick glance towards his face, he'd swear there were tears in his eyes.

"Okay man, come on, let's get you in bed. Try to sleep this off; you are going to have a hell of a hangover come morning."

"You know all the doc's said I wouldn't ever dream but I think I'll have nightmares for the rest of my life…Read the file, you and Francis will both need to know what is going on…well what went on. Johnny…thanks for this." Jason said before rolling away. If he had tried to do this on his own, he'd be liable to end up with another head injury…

Johnny just nodded his head. There really wasn't anything to be said. Whatever Elizabeth went through, was obviously causing his boss a lot of pain. He tucked Jason in before making his way down stairs.

56 beer bottles…Pulling his cell from his pocket, Johnny called Sonny, "Hey, boss…umm, you might want to get Doc up here. I just put Jason to bed but he consumed 56 beers…I'm not prone to hysteria but he might be dancing with alcohol poisoning. Or if not Doc, then maybe we need to talk to Ms. Johnson. Sonny, he was swaying in the doorway and when he pointed over his shoulder, threw himself off balance and landed on his face…"

He heard his boss sigh before he said, "I knew I should have told him to wait to read that file…I'll go get Epiphany and see what she suggests but I fear Jason will need to be taken to the hospital. That stupid, stupid man, umm, go sit with him, we won't be long, but I don't want to take the chance that he asphyxiates before we get there."

Before Sonny even finished speaking, Johnny was quickly making his way back upstairs. When his phone beeped, signaling the end of the call, he shoved the thing in his pants and pushed the door open.

"Jason, man, why are you not sleeping?" He asked.

"The damn room is spinning like crazy, eyes open, the room spins, eyes closed, I see all the damage…lay down, feel like I'm going to puke, sit up, feel like I'm going to puke…I don't think it really matters at this point."

"Boss man is grabbing Ms. Johnson, I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but you may need to go to the hospital. I'm not sure you have any blood left in your alcohol stream…"

"Ehh…it is what it is." Jason said, trying to shrug his shoulders but the movement was nothing more than an aborted lift and just as quick a drop.

Both men stood and sat in silence but it wasn't more than five minutes before Epiphany and Sonny rushed into the room.

"Mr. Morgan, alcohol doesn't fix anything. I hope at the end of this, you'll have learned your lesson. Whether you like it or not, I want you to go to the hospital. You need to have blood and urine samples taken. I'm going to suggest that you have your stomach pumped or they can give you 15ml of ipecac syrup and 1-2 glasses of water, that should be enough to get you vomiting and should clean your system of some of the alcohol. You'll need to be given IV fluids and probably vitamins and glucose to regulate your system…"

"What if I don't want to go to the hospital?" Jason asked.

"You aren't getting a choice. You did this to yourself…" Sonny began. "Yes, I know, this…Jason, you can't help keep Elizabeth safe if you are dead!"

"That's low man, even for you. Fine…who's taking me, since I can't drive myself?" Jason asked, a little petulance bleeding into his tone.

"There's our regular grump. Come on, I'll take you. Start planning how you are going to explain this to your parents, because we both know they are going to ask if they are at the hospital."

"DAMN IT!"

When all he heard was a round of laughter, Jason began pushing himself up, without much success. "Laugh it up assholes…"

Johnny took position under Jason's left shoulder, trying not to jar him any more than he needed to. "Can someone grab a bottle of water and maybe line a garbage can so he has something to use if the need arises?"

As Johnny worked his way down the stairs, Sonny moved off to grab what was needed before meeting back up. "I'll meet you guys at the hospital soon, I'm going to make sure Epiphany makes it safely back down to her apartment and then let Lily know I probably won't be home for a few hours."

As the two men made their way out of the penthouse, Sonny turned back to Epiphany. "Sorry about that. Jason…If you ask most anyone, he's cold and unfeeling but that couldn't be further from the truth. He actually feels too much."

"How does that work, his being a guard and all?"

"OH! Jason…he isn't a guard, he's my…enforcer." Sonny said, blushing just the tiniest bit.

"Well…then…why?" Epiphany asked, more confused than she could remember being.

"He's the most methodical and detail oriented person I have ever met. Since his brain injury changed everything about him, it's like it took the man of Jason Quartermaine and merged him into this new person. He is deeper, talks less, some say feels less but that isn't really true, he just thinks ten, twenty, hell a hundred steps ahead of everyone else. He can find loopholes and discrepancies in anything. Jason Quartermaine was going to be a doctor, this man, is smarter and single-minded…"

"Wow…" Epiphany said, unsure how she could form a comment. "Well, ready to be my escort, I'm sure you'd like to get going so you know how your friend is doing."

Offering his arm, Sonny escorted Epiphany home.

"Let me know how everything goes, if you need a nurse, if he doesn't want to stay in the hospital, I'd gladly off mine and Elizabeth's help."

"Thank you, I appreciate that and I am sure Jason would also. That man hates being in the hospital, so he'll be working on being released as soon as possible. Good day."

"Good day." Epiphany said as she closed the door behind herself.

XXXXXXXXXX


	8. Chapter 8

Another chapter...hope you enjoy. If you have questions, please feel free to PM me.

 **Chapter Eight**

Johnny had just helped Jason out of the SUV, supporting him as much as possible as they began to shuffle into the hospital. Jason was well built, nothing about the man made moving him easy but they managed to make it in to the E.R. waiting room, with too much fuss. Although, they had just cleared the doors and Johnny saw both Doctor's Quartermaine.

His eyes were darting every which way, trying to find an easy out but it was all for naught. It was almost as if Jason's parents sensed his presence, or had a homing device up his butt…

Johnny had taken one step in his bid for freedom before they both rushed him. His mouth opened but really, what could he say. Thankfully, Jason took the reins.

"Alan, Monica…" He didn't get any further, his stomach lurched and just like that, he painted all of their shoes with the contents of his stomach.

"Listen, he needs…he has alcohol poisoning…Can we get him situated then I will get you as up to date as possible?" Johnny said, hating that he had to share the news.

"Monica will get Jason situated and you can tell me what the hell is going on!" Alan all but yelled.

The withering glare Monica directed at her husband, made every man in their vicinity's balls try to climb back into their bodies. As she pulled Jason out of Johnny's arms to taking him to an exam room, she tossed over her shoulder, "I am just as much his family as you Alan. The next time you think to pull rank, remember where you sleep. I have a spoon just waiting for a reason…"

Alan waited until his wife and son disappeared from sight before he said, "She watched Robin Hood Prince of Thieves last night…"

Johnny remembered the scene well, "Gotch ya. Umm, perhaps we can do this a little more privately?"

As they walked towards his office Alan asked, "Did something happen? I've never known him to drink like this."

"It's been a hard day…It's best to have privacy when I enlighten you as much as I can." Johnny offered. Not sure what he should share. Sharing private information about someone left a bad taste in his mouth but if he was in the Quartermaine's shoes, he'd want all the information he could get. It wasn't often that he found himself in a moral quandary.

As soon as Alan shut his door and took his seat, he looked beseechingly at the guard.

Huffing out a breath, Johnny took a moment to arrange his thoughts, "Yesterday morning two women came to Sonny for protection…I'll give you a slight idea about things but really, why they need protection is their business. One of the ladies knew Sonny, slightly, from years ago, the other; she's who really needs protection. She's been physically abused and the list of injuries…I guess Jason figured he'd get caught up on the information and in doing so, imbibed more than fifty beers."

He would have laughed if the situation wasn't so…fraught... "I've seen a lot in my years but I've only ever heard of one man who drank more, now of course, I'm not an authority on such things but I did hear Andre the Giant drank 119 in six hours…and that guy was HUGE! It's strange but Jason seems to have some sort of connection with the…victim and took her injuries very personally."

Johnny could see that the man had questions but it almost seemed to him, like the man was running each thought or question through a filter. "I'm glad you brought him in, goodness knows that with Jason's weight and his habit of not eating often, that amount could have killed him. Am I allowed to share any of this with my wife, because if I simply say he decided to drink, that 'Spoon' will definitely be used?" Alan asked. Completely sickened by the lengths people will go to hurt one another.

"If you could be as vague as possible, I'd appreciate it. Jason may decide to tell you more at some point but with this whole state of affairs up in the air, we are erring on the side of caution. None of us wants to see this poor girl hurt more…"

Alan opened his mouth to speak, and then quickly closed it; over and over he stopped and started until finally he managed to spit out, "I'll be as vague as she will let me. I don't need to know anything else. If…if she, they, ever needs anything, please feel free to ask. I'm not in the 'business' but I cannot understand anyone using abuse against another human being, for whatever reason."

"I'll let them know. We should get back, your son isn't the best patient and if I know him, he'll be plotting how to escape." Johnny said with a laugh. Trying to defuse the tension fraught moment.

"When he was a child, we could keep him in a crib, car seat, high chair, play pen…anything with bars or restraints and he was trying and succeeding in his escape." Alan said with a roll of his eyes. "You'd think a man so against being restrained, would have picked a career that wouldn't quite possibly put him behind bars with such an aversion."

Johnny couldn't help himself; he laughed all the way back to Jason. Every time he tried to get a handle on his amusement, he'd picture it all over again.

XXXXXXXX

"What in the world were you trying to prove Jason Moore Quartermaine Morgan!" Monica hissed at him.

Not daring to take the vomit bag away from his mouth, Jason mumbled, "I wasn't…and since when…why are you using all my names…I'm just Jason Morgan." It was said with a little snark and more than a little petulantly but he couldn't really pull it off with his sudden gagging.

Monica rolled her eyes. This man was infuriating. He may not consider himself a part of their family but he would always be her son. Seeing him being an idiot both broke her heart and made her wish he wasn't so damn big that she couldn't take him over her knee. Still, annoyed as she was, she passed him a napkin and waited for this round of vomiting to draw to a close. "You are lucky that your body is choosing to get rid of all that poison…if suffering wasn't something you deserve, I might be kind enough to get your stomach pumped but it looks like your body is smarter than you."

"Monica, are you trying to torment our son?" Alan asked as he stepped behind the curtain.

"Anyone who is dumb enough to do this to themselves willingly…deserves to get…" Monica began but Alan gently placed his hand over her mouth while leading her away.

XXXXXXXX

"How are you feeling man?" Johnny asked warily.

"Like my insides have waged war with me… I know it was stupid but damn it, you'll know what I was thinking and feeling when you get into that damn file. I just…"

Johnny's face showed exactly how gross he thought his bosses vomiting was but didn't want to rub shit in when he had never seen him so bothered or sick for that matter. "I told your dad…err…Alan the bare minimum but human nature will probably rear its head. Try not to be a total dick if he asks more."

Jason glared at the IV in his arm, trying and mostly failing to get his thoughts aligned. Wondering if he could get his thoughts out before his stomach rebelled again but doubting it. "I'll try to understand but I don't see why it would have anything to do with him. This…It's Elizabeth's life and just because I share DNA with those people doesn't mean they get to know everything."

"We don't expect or desire to know everything Jason. I know we handled everything badly; we've all made this harder than we needed to. We will tell you till we are blue in the face, till our last breath, we love you, you are our son. Even if you never feel that towards us, we do. We've learned that we have to try harder to understand you and your choices. We don't need to know what is going on with these women you are protecting but we are here if you need help." Monica offered as she made her way to his side.

"Thanks…" Jason offered. He was not having a heart to heart while he was puking his guts out. Not that he was big on that shit when he wasn't ill.

"Are you feeling any better?" Alan asked.

"I've been puking for what feels like days…how much more could I possibly have inside me?"

"To be honest, I don't have a clue; you'd know what you've consumed lately. If the vomiting eases up, it could mean you are cleaned out but it sounds like you did this to yourself over eight hours or more, which means the alcohol has had a chance to enter your blood stream. You'll probably be ill for a few days and so long as you are vomiting, that IV will need to stay in. Excessive vomiting will dehydrate you and you need all the meds that are flowing through it to make sure you don't suffer longer than necessary."

"How the hell am I going to do my damn job?" Jason asked angrily. Pissed at himself and the circumstances.

"Should have thought of that before your binge…" Monica said a little testy.

Everyone settled into their thoughts, allowing Jason to wallow in his stupidity.

"Excuse me; are you up to a visitor?"

XXXXXXXXX


	9. Chapter 9

Hope you guys enjoy. Sorry for the wait. The Christmas season always kicks my butt.

 **Chapter Nine**

Jason's jaw almost reached the floor. "What…sorry…what are you doing here?"

Elizabeth tried to keep as much distance between her and the rest of the occupants. "Would it be possible to speak to you alone? I don't want to bother you but I'd…I need to talk to you."

He cast his eyes to his other visitors, with a gentle head movement; they slowly filed out of the area. Monica was the last to leave, her gaze darting between the other two people.

Jason floundered for something to say. Seeing her, he could practically see the X-rays superimposed on her body.

Seeing exactly what he was doing, she said, "Just stop it! This was absolutely moronic. I lived through it without sustaining alcohol poisoning; you didn't need to do this. I didn't come to Port Charles so I could make people feel badly about what I went through. When I overheard Piph talking about you being brought to the hospital…the only thing it did was make me want to leave. I don't need to be coddled or pitied."

"It wasn't pity that drove me to drink." Jason said while trying to put his scrambled thoughts into words. "I loathe the situation that put you in the position to being hurt. I think anyone with an ounce of compassion would feel that way. You lived through hell and what those people did to you, no matter their reasoning, makes me sick…no it wasn't the alcohol." He quickly said when he saw the sharp lift of her eyebrow.

"What good was this though? What could drinking that much and ending in the hospital do to help the situation. Fuck, I am so sick of that word. My whole life has been about the 'situation'…Doing this, was completely idiotic and if you think about it, it isn't going to help anything. You are going to be a very sick man for a while. That being said…thanks." Elizabeth said bashfully. She'd never yelled at a stranger before.

"Thanks? Why are you thanking me?" Jason asked, his face showing his monumental confusion.

"I guess…my thanks is for caring. If you didn't have the requisite humanity, what I went through, wouldn't have bothered you. For the past seven years, it's really just been me and Piph. She's all up in arms about what happened because she grew to love me, I guess. It's all very confusing." Elizabeth replied.

"Why would Ms. Johnson loving you be confusing?"

"Well…if my own parents couldn't find it in their hearts to love me…"

Jason wasn't sure how to respond. Not for the first time he was regretting drinking as much as he had. His brain was muddled enough that clear thinking was not possible. "You and I are going to have to sit down and talk, some things have been discovered, can you wait till my head isn't hosting a marching band and some death metal band?"

"Sure, all I have is time, besides, I trust you."

He'd heard the expression before but he'd never had cause to use it. He was gobsmacked. The appropriate response would have been how, how could she trust him? But his mental gears had locked up so tight; he figured he'd be chewing that mental cud for a long time to come. Before he could even formulate some sort of response, she leaned closer, placing a gentle kiss on his cheek. She retreated quickly but…well, shit…if he thought he was locked up before…

"I hope you feel better soon Jason. Make sure you take care of yourself, you don't need another repeat." Elizabeth said as she turned and walked out.

XXXXXXXXX

Jason was still lost to his locked up mind when Johnny walked back in to his room.

"Jason?"

"Hmm?" He queried softly.

"I've been calling your name for quite a while now, what's wrong?" Johnny asked, more than a little worried.

"She…she just told me that she…trusts me…and kissed my cheek…I'm so confused." Jason said, blushing slightly.

"Wow…that's amazing. Considering what Sonny told us. Man…that's a lot of pressure placed on your shoulders. Maybe this wasn't the best idea. Don't get me wrong, I understand that she needs help but Jason, this…" Johnny said, trying to make sense of the impossible.

"Hey, don't do that, she is not to blame. Her situation…God, I hate that word…it's fucked up and I…me doing this wasn't my brightest idea, the only excuse I have is that I wasn't thinking. Even if Sonny retracted his protection, I'd be by her side and I don't care what level of pressure this puts on me. Whatever the reason, she was brought in to our lives; we will do beyond our best to protect her." Jason said, wincing as the pain ratcheted up another level.

Knowing it wasn't his place and practically choking on the fact that…it wasn't his place, Johnny decided not saying anything was better than putting his size 12 shoe in his mouth.

"Hey, where did Alan and Monica go?" Jason asked, wincing more deeply.

Shrugging his shoulders slightly, Johnny said, "Work I suppose. After we left you alone, they excused themselves and left."

"Can you try to find one of them? If they are going to just keep me on the cocktail to keep me hydrated and give me whatever vitamins and whatnot, I should be able to be at home. I know I'd feel marginally better just getting out of here. Think you can promise them I'll do what needs to be done, so long as I can do it from my own bed? Besides, I haven't gotten sick in a while so…"

Johnny shook his head at his stubborn boss, as if he hadn't seen this maneuver coming. "I'll see what I can do, but I won't promise anything, your parents…err…the Quartermaine's are just as tenacious as you."

When Johnny's back was most of the way out of his area, Jason rolled his eyes. Next time he'd remember, drunk is fine but he wasn't ever going to go to this extreme again…he hoped. He had a shallow relationship with his parents and extended family. Over the years things had mellowed but…since the accident he was branching out and the family's interests and his work interests didn't mesh.

XXXXXXXXX

Elizabeth quietly followed Francis back into the Towers.

"You doing okay kid?" Francis asked.

"I wish this hadn't happened. He didn't need to do it…It seems I am always more trouble than I'm worth…" Elizabeth said somewhat testily.

"Hey! This isn't your fault, what happened to you, even though I don't know the specifics, was horrible. I'll probably crawl into a bottle when I have the misfortune of reading it too. You can't fault us for feeling bad."

"…yeah, but if it wasn't for me, one of your own wouldn't be in the hospital." Elizabeth said.

"True but we can hate the situation and not blame you for our own actions. There is that saying, 'for every action there is a reaction…' that pretty much sums up life. There are those that care and those who don't. Don't waste time on the latter category. Assholes will come and go, try not to focus on the shit sandwich you've been dealt, otherwise, you are just spreading that nastiness to everything." Francis said just hoping something he said would get through.

"Are you a fortune cookie?" Elizabeth asked with a smile.

"Just call me Buddha…" Francis joked.

Before he could finish his comment, he felt her hand on his stomach, rubbing like she was hoping for a wish.

Her musical laughter sparked his own and while his eyes were glassy from his laughing jag, his eyes were also shocked wide. She'd touched him…

"I think your enlightenment has a touch of cynicism and a whole lot of sarcasm." Elizabeth said cheekily.

"I think life chips away at us. Those who live in the real world can't help but be a cynic or resort to sarcasm but I also think this crazy world has some of the greatest joys. It's a trade-off I suppose, you have to take the bad with the good and learn to live with the in between."

"Want to keep sharing your illuminating thoughts our here or would you like to come in?" Elizabeth asked.

"Sadly, I'm still on the clock and while I am sure you are safe here, let's not test that. We have to go to the hospital again tomorrow for your appointments. If you can behave and not make the doctor cry, I promise there is a brownie in your near future." Francis said with a raised eyebrow, almost challenging her.

"Psssh…damn Piph, did she have to tell you about that?"

"I think she was just explaining it because even though you are tiny, you have a wicked tongue and temper. I think her exact words were, though she be but little, she be fierce. It was said with a lot of pride if that helps."

"I suppose, that jacktard was useless. He cried because I refused to accept his mediocrity. I may not be completely healthy but I don't need a freaking wheel chair and helmet…"

"No you don't. Have a good night Elizabeth. I'm off in two hours and Marco is taking over door duty, so if you need anything, just ask him."

"Thanks, but I think I am good. I might place an order for some food later but all that walking tired me out. Good night."

Elizabeth closed the door behind her, wondering if she'd ever truly believe what Francis was trying to get across. She'd just sat down on the couch when a ball of energetic fur landed in her lap, purring her happiness.

XXXXXXXXX


	10. Chapter 10

Merry Christmas everyone! Hope you guys continue to enjoy.

 **Chapter Ten**

Her smile spread from ear to ear. "Piph?" Elizabeth called out. When she didn't hear anything, she tried again, only louder.

"Epiphany?"

No sooner did she quiet than the door opened.

"Is something wrong?" Francis asked, poking his head through the gap in the door.

"No not at all, I was just curious. I wanted to ask Piph how Cleo got here. We figured we would have had to make a trip later in the week." Elizabeth said, gesturing to her cat.

"Oh, Marco brought her back about an hour ago, Epiphany mentioned that you were probably missing the furry little beast, her words…as for Epiphany, she is up at Mr. and Mrs. Corinthos penthouse."

"Umm…could you thank Marco for me…I was missing her. It's strange to go to sleep without a little furball screaming in your ear. When we found her, she was a skinny thing and barely meowed…after a month with me, she never shuts up…" Just to prove the point, Cleo meowed and shoved her head in to Elizabeth's hand, demanding attention.

"Cats and women…high maintenance…" Francis muttered under his breath.

"I heard you!" Elizabeth exclaimed with an affronted look.

"Bye Miss Webber…" Francis said and quickly shut the door but not before he heard a thunk of something hitting it. So feisty that one.

Elizabeth looked around the room, wondering aloud, "Have you been fed, your highness?" As she set the cat on the floor to look for her supplies, her mind supplied, 'if only he knew the half of it…It was a lesson well learned, don't leave the pet alone for a week and the history channel on and showing nothing but Egyptian week…darling Cleopatra was even more high maintenance after that.'

After finding all the cats supplies in the laundry room, Elizabeth made her way upstairs. The impromptu adventure had taken its toll on her. If the doctor was as good as they said, then maybe getting around wouldn't be such a problem after the operation.

With both hope and fear fighting for dominance in her mind, she slowly drifted off to sleep.

XXXXXXXXX

"Mr. Corinthos, how long before the DNA tests come back? Not telling Elizabeth about this…it doesn't feel right. From the beginning, whether it was my best idea or not, I have not kept anything from her. She has enough trust issues; I don't want her to start doubting me." Epiphany said.

"I understand and normally, I think being honest is an admirable trait but with every item we discover, we just find more questions. Until I have definitive proof, I'd prefer not to upset her." Sonny said, pacing.

"I don't mean to seem ungrateful or anything of the sort. That girl…I don't know what it is but she is special. My nurses from any of the hospitals I have worked at, have all taken to calling me the 'Ball Buster'…all because I like to keep things orderly…I have heard a lot of less than pleasant nicknames but if those idiots only knew…one look from Elizabeth and I'm folding like a house of cards."

"I can believe it. Two of my most feared guards are ready to do anything for her and my enforcer…I'd laugh if it wasn't so out of character. Johnny has been on my wife since we first met and he was ready to jump ship and guard your girl. You are right; there is something special about her. If I was a more superstitious man, I'd say she's magic. I've never seen my guys so eager to protect someone." Sonny said, shaking his head at the confounding nature of the woman and the men who worked for him.

"You should have seen her as a child. One look into her eyes and I was ready to promise anything, just to get her to smile. To see a little girl's eyes so haunted, to feel the crushing weight of her sadness and complete confusion…I am woman enough to know, I didn't stand a chance."

Wanting to get things back into less distressing territory, Sonny said, "Rico texted me early this morning, he's obtained all four of their blood and should be back here tomorrow. So as soon as he steps foot in Port Charles, he'll take it took the lab we use. The technician said he'd put a rush on the results, so I am hopeful for 2-4 days. If you'd like, when the results come in, I'll explain the reason for waiting."

"I don't like feeling like a chicken but it might be best. She could see it as you covering all your bases, instead of the betrayal she's liable to feel if I did it. She's a smart girl, to excel as much as she has, with very little…"

"Don't fear Epiphany, I understand. This is a difficult thing and in order to protect her, I do have to question everything. Samson is staying in Colorado to keep an eye on the parents and I have two lesser…newer guards watching Sarah and Steven. Oh, while I am thinking about it, Jason will be home later this evening. That man hates hospitals and signs himself out before he's ready too often, if you could let Elizabeth know, Francis mentioned that her visit with him went well but tired her out."

"I appreciate that. She's a horse of a different color…stubborn to her core but thankfully, logic can and usually does win out. Except when it comes to her stamina and strength, she'll push herself to the brink and beyond, trying to prove she isn't 'broken'…by the way, thank you so much for getting her cat, for some reason, that cat will sit there and let her ramble away, almost as if she understands that Elizabeth needs someone to listen to her, without judgement."

"Not a problem. Marco said he managed the retrieval, relatively unscathed." Sonny said with a smile.

He wasn't used to conversing this long with a practical stranger but Epiphany's frankness was something he could appreciate and if anything, seeing the change in the men he considered family, he was willing to step out of his comfort zone. Lord knows, most of his life was repetitious…SSDD…Lily was the light in his dark business but as he was quickly coming to understand, one could never have enough people in their lives.

Epiphany laughed, "Oh, the stories I could tell you but I'll save that for another day. I should get back to Elizabeth; she forgets to eat too often. Thank you for settling my mind and thank you for all your doing, I don't know how we would have continued on if not for you and your help."

Sonny showed her to the door. It was time to talk, really talk, to his wife. She'd been annoyed when he'd asked her for some privacy but until they had the bigger picture, he didn't want to involve Lily more than he had to. Her heart was so big, and if he had to send Epiphany and Elizabeth away for their own good, he would because while helping them was the right thing, there wasn't anything he wouldn't do for his wife, including but not limited to, laying down his life in defence of her.

XXXXXXXX


	11. Chapter 11

Hope you guys enjoy!

 **Chapter Eleven**

Elizabeth tossed and turned the whole night. It didn't matter how often she fell asleep, what felt like minutes later, her eyes snapped open and her brain began to race anew. This really wasn't anything new though, every night before a hospital visit, it happened.

Probably another among many of her personal demons, rearing its ugly head and Piph wondered why she never saw the point in dating or making lasting relationships. Sure, most people had some sort of baggage but could they claim their whole life and everything to come was theirs?

To make matters worse, Cleo continually gave her the evil eye every time she tossed or turned. "Just because I named you after a queen, does not make you one, you know! This is my bed, if you don't like the activities that I am partaking in, then find somewhere else to sleep." Elizabeth snarked at the cat.

"Meow…" Cleo responded.

"Yeah, well, fuck you too…" Elizabeth said while rolling her eyes at herself. "The next time I get a cat, I'm not talking to them, if I had known then, what I know now…I can't even blame anyone else for your absurd bossiness and vocalness. Although, in my defense, I didn't know that talking to you, would reap this type of results. For a being that is barely a foot tall and maybe two feet long, you sure think you are HBIC…"

With hooded eyes, Cleo replied, "Meow…hiss…meow…"

"And the horse you rode in on…" Elizabeth responded before leaving the bed. As the past had already proved, she couldn't win an argument with the damn cat.

Four in the morning isn't too early to start getting ready for something she did not want to go to, right…? The appointment was for ten… It was either go about her normal-ish routine or piss both her and the cat off enough that they woke Piph again. Not something she wanted to experience again, Epiphany took over an hour to calm down after her last laughing jag.

Stopping at the kitchen to grab a clear fluid drink, so she wouldn't mess with the blood tests and fasting they had her doing, Elizabeth grumbled to no one in particular but it was frustrating. 'You need to gain weight Elizabeth, you are much to skinny…' she continuously heard from all types of doctors but it wasn't like she was on a hunger strike…ugh, if she thought about it too long, she'd just end up more angry.

Cracking the main door, Elizabeth almost hoped Francis was still around, he didn't feel scary and she wasn't constantly on high alert in his presence, so if she could kill some time with good conversation, why not?

"Jason? What the hell are you doing standing at our door? Are you not supposed to be in the hospital?" Elizabeth almost screamed, forgetting herself for a moment.

"Elizabeth…" Jason began, her name rolling sweetly off his tongue.

"Elizabeth, that's all you have to say? Get your ass inside and sit down before you fall down! I can't believe you. Is this a man thing or a mob thing?" Elizabeth asked as she paced back and forth in front of the couch where he had reluctantly sat. "Seriously Jason, why aren't you in the hospital?"

Before he could respond, he suddenly had a lap full of fur. "Umm…what is this?" Jason asked, his eyebrows practically receding into his hairline.

"A cat…" Elizabeth said with a smile. "My cat…Cleopatra, is there a problem?"

"I don't think I have ever had a cat on or near me before…it's…weird." Jason finally offered, unsure what exactly was expected of him.

"I can remove her if you like but she really is a friendly thing, well, for the most part. She normally only sits on my lap…actually, this is the friendliest I have ever seen her. You just have to give her a push and she should leave your lap. Although, she is in a snit because I couldn't sleep and her…err…my bed kept moving on her." Taking a seat beside him, close but not too close, if she kept pacing she was liable to give herself motion sickness.

"No…no…I think I'm fine." Jason said as he watched the cat stretch her claws as she seemed to fluff his lap before lying down.

"Great, now what the hell do you think you are doing? Jason, you have alcohol poisoning, that isn't something someone can just shrug off." Elizabeth said, trying to make him understand. Deciding to try a different route she said, "Besides, how can you hope to keep me safe if you end up in the hospital again or worse, dead?"

Through her little speech she hadn't looked at him. Just looking at him distracted her, so it was better to play least in sight in this instance. He didn't scare her; he didn't scare her so much that it scared her. Convoluted for sure but there you have it.

When no answer came back to her, she turned to face him. "Stubborn jackass!" Elizabeth exclaimed quietly. Cleo offered her own snarky yawn but didn't move from her perch.

Taking the throw from the back of the couch, Elizabeth tried to figure the best way to cover him up and not disturb the high maintenance cat. Realizing that there wasn't a simple way to go about it, without risking waking them both, Elizabeth laid the throw on the back of the couch.

Afraid that if she moved, she'd wake him, she simply settled further into her spot, allowing herself a few minutes to drink him in. The short spikes, chiseled jaw, awe inspiringly long, black lashes that just added to his beauty…his bottom lip was slightly plumper than his top…his lips were made for being worshiped…that bottom lip just begging to be nibbled and sucked. Shaking her head as she felt herself lean closer, she quickly slammed her eyes closed. Shocked and appalled that she could have such strong feelings for someone she didn't know.

As she counted in her head, trying without much success to distract herself, the higher she got, the longer it took for her mind to remember the next number before she too slipped to sleep.

XxXxXxX

Epiphany hadn't slept much better herself but the gentle tapping on her bedroom door; let her know it wasn't Elizabeth. She liked to make the most noise possible and give you a heart attack in the process, so whoever it was, it wasn't her favorite person.

Propping the door open with her frame, she almost swallowed her tongue seeing Francis standing there. "Is something wrong?" She asked instantly.

"Not at all, I just figured you'd want to see this. I made sure to get numerous photos, I don't know if we will ever see something like this again." Francis offered, gently taking her arm and shushing her as he led her down the stairs.

"HOLY SHIT!" Epiphany almost yelled. Elizabeth was snuggled under Jason's arm, her leg thrown over his lap and that damn cat sleeping on their combined shoulders. It's nose practically in Jason's ear. Taking a few photos of her own, Epiphany gestured to the kitchen, a huge, unstoppable smile gracing her sleep weary face.

"I…Francis…this, that…my God, I thought she was going to live in a bubble of her own making for the rest of her life. I can barely touch her, never mind that if I touch her when she is sleeping, she wakes up screaming like she's being chased down by Freddy Krueger…and let's not forget that damn cat who seems to hate everyone but her, she's snuggled up to him like he's her momma…This is both beautiful and terrifying." Epiphany said, her voice tinge with shock and awe.

"He wouldn't hurt her, he's a gruff man and will probably make the cat look talkative but he'd sooner shoot himself that hurt the farer sex…" Francis said, trying not to think of all the one-night stands who didn't know how to go away.

"I understand that, it is just so out of character. Everything I thought I knew has suddenly been turned on its head." Epiphany said as she began brewing a pot of coffee. After that type of wakeup, there was no way she'd find the sandman again.

Francis took a seat at the small dinette table, allowing them both to have a moment or more to their thoughts. Jason is a good man but he could see the monumental mess this could possibly become. He supposed he would have to ask Sonny his thoughts on this matter. When he had first saw them like that, he had thought it would be great blackmail material but the longer he thought about it, the more he realized that not only was it unheard of for Elizabeth to feel secure but Jason never slept so heavy. Francis would almost swear he could hear a mouse fart and be woken…

The situation just seemed to get more convoluted as they went and they still didn't have all the answers. Johnny and he had decided that they'd tackle her file tomorrow night when they were both off and neither looking forward to it.

Clusterfuck…epic cluster fuck…

XxXxXxX


	12. Chapter 12

Hope you guys enjoy and will continue to leave your comments and thoughts. I love them all. And thank you for enjoying the annoying Furbaby...I fear her head has grown ten sizes after realizing she is being immortalized in print...

 **Chapter Twelve**

Sonny had been pacing for the last two hours. Normal people were asleep at this time of night but not him. No, his wife wanted to rehash everything he'd told her and had been doing so since they first started talking.

"Lily, love…I love you…but you need to stop. Your kind and generous spirit is just one of the positives that made me fall in love with you but baby, there isn't anything you can do for Elizabeth." Sonny said, trying to appeal to her more rational side.

"Don't patronize me Sonny. I thought this girl needed my help before but now…" Lily said as she turned away from her husband. Men would never understand, it just wasn't a part of their makeup. "Good morning daddy…" Lily said into the phone.

"Oh, for Christ's sakes…really Lily? I tell you something and when you don't get what you want, you turn to your father!" Sonny practically shouted. "You keep this up; I'm phoning your mother…and mine." Sonny said, trying to take back control of the situation. Mumbling under his breath, he said, 'they like me more anyway…'

Hearing masculine and feminine laughter, that didn't belong to his wife, floating through the main room of the penthouse, Sonny whirled around, realizing everyone must have heard him; he'd have to work on his whispering techniques. "Mr. and Mrs. Rivera…I apologize for my wife's…"

"Nonsense Sonny, we are always happy to hear from our girl. Now that everyone has calmed some, want to tell me what's going on?" Hernando said jovially.

"Father…" Lily tried to take control so he and her mother could understand where she was coming from but Sonny beat her to it.

"Hernando...and only acquaintance of mine, who died many years ago, his widow has come to me, asking for protection for her and her…daughter." Sonny began. "Elizabeth isn't her daughter in the conventional way but…anyway, they need protection, so I am protecting but Lily and her beautifully kind heart wants to practically adopted the girl, who is twenty. As it stands, the people who she thinks are her parents aren't and…the whole situation is a mess. I love that Lily wants to save the world, one person at a time but in this case, the young lady doesn't need us in that sense."

"She does too! What can I do to prove to you that we are better equipped with dealing with her and the many issues surrounding her?" Lily shouted, her temper getting the best of her.

"Lily, my love, I love you but you know she doesn't need us as parents. Her birth parents could want to fill the hole this has generated. For now, we need to remember she is twenty years not twenty weeks. Befriend her, shower her in love, be another woman she can trust because as of this moment, mother and father really don't have good connotations. When I know more, we will know how to proceed." Sonny offered, trying to make his headstrong wife see logic but when her heart was involved, logic wasn't her strong point.

"How do you know that the people she thinks are her parents aren't?" Agueda Rivera asked softly.

"Blood tests. Listen, I can keep you all updated to a degree but this woman's life is her own. When it comes to her safety, I am always happy to take advice but at the moment we are in the gathering phase." Sonny said with equal softness but firmly. Lily's mother was the kindest person he had ever met but when it was called for, she could summon enough steel to stand up to any situation.

"Listen to him Lily, we both know he is a kind and fair man, he will do what he can." Hernando said with finality.

Hearing nothing but a grumbling acceptance, Lily ended the call. "You know, it would be nice if they took their daughters side, once in a blue moon."

"Don't fear, they still love you, they just love me more mi Corazon…" Sonny said with his boyish smile and dimples on full display. Before either could say more, they heard a commotion in the hall. "Stay here; I'll see what's going on."

Cracking the door, Sonny saw an odd sight, four of his senior guards arguing. "What is going on?" He asked.

When four sets of eyes all turned towards him, he had a brief moment of panic but it quickly passed. If something was truly wrong, they wouldn't be in the hall arguing about it.

"Nothing…" Marco tried to offer.

"Nothing, really? It is six in the morning. Two of you aren't even supposed to be on duty yet, so I repeat, what is going on?" Sonny asked, his patience was slowly eking into nonexistence. No sleep, arguing with his wife…his threshold for anything else was almost completely gone.

"It's just…we aren't sure how to deal with a slight…hitch. I mean, I've never seen something…I mean…how can one…you know and then there is the appointment and what we should do and…it's all very confusing…you know?" Johnny said, making absolutely no sense and confusing even those in the know, more.

"I don't know, hence why I am standing in the hall of a building I own, asking!" Sonny exclaimed.

Francis, deciding he needed to take the reins, began, "Look, it really isn't a big deal in the grand scheme of things; it's just, Elizabeth is exhausted, she hasn't slept more than a few minutes since they got here. I guess nerves and whatnot and now…well, she's sleeping, deeply and…you see, we don't know if an appointment will help her…well of course if they can do something, it will help but see, we were kind of hoping you could use your pull with the hospital to have her appointment changed to tomorrow so we don't have to wake her from her first, restful sleep in months, possibly years…and then there is the fact that she's…well, you kind of have to see that for yourself, because it is almost more baffling, well, not more per se but…"

"Do you guys get together to ramble and see if you can say absolutely nothing in an entire conversation that leaves so many holes…What is it that I need to see?" Sonny finally asked, pinching the bridge of his nose, a habit he had picked up from Jason.

"Can you come down to their apartment?" Marco asked, keeping his comment short and sweet…

"Let me tell Lily that I'll be back…" Sonny offered, re-entering his penthouse.

"Sonny, is everything okay?" Lily asked, stepping into his open arms.

"Everything is fine querido; the yahoos have just lost their last brain cells. I need to run down to Ms. Johnson's apartment, why don't you try to get some sleep and if that doesn't work, when I get back, I'll try to turn your brain off the old fashioned way." Sonny said, waggling his eyebrows.

Her melodic laugh followed him as he stepped back into the hall and just before he shut the door he heard her reply, "Count on it amante, I guarantee it is going to take just that to shut my brain off."

"You know, I hope when I find the right one, some day in the far and distant future, we'll be as nauseatingly sweet as you and Mrs. Corinthos." Johnny said with a smirk.

The one thing to be heard as the elevator descended one floor was the sharp smack that was delivered to the Irishmen's rather large melon.

XxXxXxX

Sonny knocked softly before entering, if Elizabeth's was still asleep, he didn't want to risk waking her but as he stepped into the apartments living room, Sonny lost his breath and all thoughts.

There, in front of him, snuggled together on the couch…Jason and Elizabeth and a…cat? What the hell? "Epiphany…you said she doesn't like to be touched, did you not?" Sonny asked, shocked didn't quite cover it.

"I did and she doesn't…I don't know what…Her entire life, the slightest sound, inside or out, she wakes, startles almost…hell, that cat of hers, it likes to race around the house and pounce on things, play with toys and every noise, wakes Elizabeth…" Epiphany said, just as flummoxed as the Sonny.

"If that's a shock, Jason, he sleeps maybe two or three hours a night or every other night. For some strange reason he doesn't need as much sleep as the rest of us mere mortals. I caught him asleep in his office one day…I quietly uncapped a pen to leave him a note, the noise probably wouldn't have even registered on any device, yet he sprang up like he was in the middle of an earthquake…and not to be a busybody but Jason…I don't think he has ever slept with a woman, sex yes, sleep no…"

"So…what do we do?" Epiphany asked, glancing at the two and 1/3 on the couch and back to him but no sooner than her gaze would flit to him, than her eyes would dart back to those on the couch to linger for a time.

"I'll call Dr. Quartermaine, she'll happily reschedule Elizabeth's appointment with her till the next day and I'll see if she can help me get Dr. Drake to do the same. I can't see it being a problem but since they are both sleeping so peacefully, especially considering he was supposed to be home and in bed, that is the only reason his parents discharged him…this isn't a big problem. Maybe with some decent sleep they will both feel better." Sonny said, shaking his head, still completely awed at the sight before him.

Placing a gentle hand on her shoulder, Sonny bid her adieu. "Francis, can you stay inside…" Sonny asked as the small group of men exited the apartment.

Understanding his boss's line of thinking, he simply nodded his head and went back inside.

XxXxXxX


	13. Chapter 13

Well, I had meant to update IPBNE but LLL just demanded another chapter, so I listened to my muse. Hope you guys all enjoy. Thank you ever so much for your thoughts and comments, I cherish each and every one of them! (Ever wonder about my posting schedule...it follows the Edmonton Oilers Hockey team. Since my dad is using my computer since his went kaboom (without the boom) I steal the computer when he watches his hockey team play, not every game, but almost every. Those early games just screw with my muse.) Oh yeah, who do you want to be Elizabeth's parent's? My muse has an idea but she is willing to entertain and possibly use your ideas. So let me have them if you feel like sharing.

 **Chapter Thirteen**

Sonny made his way back to his own home. Worry creases marring his face. He'd spent years as a hard man but with the introduction to his wife, he'd mellowed some. How could he do anything but change? When one meets the other half of their soul, it was bound to happen but…even being completely head over heels in love, he'd managed to keep the rougher side, when it was called for.

Something about Elizabeth Webber penetrated the last barrier he had, one that even Lily hadn't been able to breach. The question was, why, how? Completely perplexed, Sonny sat, almost collapsed upon the couch.

Was this what Jason's was feeling, after meeting her. Believing she'd be better suited to Greek mythology than the hard and more often than not, destructive world they lived in…before he could get very deep in his contemplation, Lily silently sat beside him.

"Is something wrong?" Lily asked, recognizing the distant look in his eyes.

"Not wrong per se…it's just a situation I never thought I'd find myself in. As far as I know, business wise, things are quiet. The reason for the guard's noise…Jason is at this moment, downstairs cuddled up to Elizabeth. He was supposed to go home and straight to bed, that's the only reason his parents released him, yet that stubborn, idiotic…he was guarding Elizabeth. At least the fool fell asleep but what am I going to do with him. When I told him that Francis was going to guard her, he volunteered-volun-told me that he was going to be on her as well, because while he trusts Francis and his abilities, he trusts his more. Lily, Jason is an enforcer not a guard…when I even suggested he watch you, because I wanted the best on you, he told me to take a long walk off a very, very, very short pier…" Sonny said while scrubbing the back of his neck.

"Jason is a complicated man. His anger in the beginning is well talked about. Unless a problem arises, I don't think you should spend much time worrying about it. Is there more to Jason and Elizabeth sleeping together?" Lily asked. Sonny treated her like spun sugar and had made an art form out of the information he fed her.

Knowing he had painted himself into this corner, Sonny begrudgingly said, "For most of her life, Elizabeth has avoided being touched. The only person heretofore that could touch her without problems is Epiphany and she even mentioned that if Elizabeth was stressed or sad, then touching was an even bigger no-no…Since Epiphany started monitoring the situation with Elizabeth, she noticed that the poor girl would get more withdrawn and standoffish, if a man tried to touch her. Yet, here we are, Jason can touch her without a problem…I read her file, the slightest sound or touch in her sleep, sends her into a panic attack…YET!" Sonny almost shouted.

How does someone suffer from haphephobia and Aandrophobia but doesn't exhibit that with one man? After reading her file, he'd made sure to read up on the conditions she was suffering from and in most if not all cases, people never got over it and never had a 'except him' situation.

"That poor girl, the things she's been through, it literally breaks the heart. Maybe Elizabeth is feeling what you felt when you met Jason, the undeniable connection, the sureness that you could trust him. Life isn't logical my darling, sometimes you just have to take things at face value and see where it takes you." Lily offered while rubbing soothingly up and down his back.

Understanding she was right, or as right as anyone could be. He'd have to take a wait and see attitude but he was vowing now, he was going to be on top of everything involving Elizabeth Webber because no matter what, the road to hell was paved with good intentions and whatever was happening to his men, it could be apocalyptic.

XxXxXxX

Francis and Epiphany sat with the kitchen door propped open, allowing them an unobstructed view into the living room, without being in the room. Never mind what the two in there would think, the idea of watching someone sleep, creeped the older guard out.

"How are you holding up Piph?" Francis asked, adopting Elizabeth's nickname for the nurse.

"To be honest, I don't have a clue. I feel like I am waiting for the end of the world to come to pass and yet, look at her, she has never looked so at peace. She's wearing a freaking smile…and that damn cat, who never sits still; if I didn't know better…I'd swear she's guarding them. Have I fallen through the rabbit hole? Will I suddenly wake up in Wonderland? I guess, you could say, I am a mess." She offered with a slight laugh.

"Well…if I'm not mistaken, the Mad Hatter just sashayed through the door…" Francis said with twinkling eyes.

Epiphany laughed so suddenly that she didn't have a chance to leash how loud she was. One moment she was fine and then she was doubled over, her ribs already aching from the full on belly laugh.

When she managed to get herself under control, or at least tamed the full laugh down to snickers and snorts, she looked towards the couch and the undisturbed occupants. "I think it's going to take a bomb to wake those two." Cleo, she just looked at the two in the kitchen, damning them to hell it looked like, for disturbing her nap.

"What were you two going on about?" Johnny asked as he finally breached the kitchen entrance way.

Epiphany's laughs built up again as she realized that Francis was calling Johnny the Mad Hatter. It was only made worse when she pictured him in a waistcoat and top hat, along with the big bowtie…A man Johnny's size…dressed like Johnny Depp…her laughing flared brighter and louder, causing the poor woman to practically convulse with the deep laughter.

"Do I even want to know?" Johnny asked as his eyes ticked back and forth between the two.

She tried, really she did but she just couldn't get her laughter under control. She'd spent so many years worried over what could happen that neither she nor Elizabeth had had much to laugh about. Knowing they were quite possibly in enemy territory should have felt like the world was weighing upon her shoulders but Sonny and his band of Merry Men…well, they offered a cushion of comfort she hadn't felt in a long time, maybe not ever. It wasn't ever easy being a single, black woman with a child but the way people looked at her, when they went out…maybe all of life's trials had been leading them to the most unlikely place, the place that should be hell but might just become home…

Tired of not getting an answer to his question, Johnny glared at them both before huffing and turning on a dime to leave. He may not be the most educated man but he had more than enough street smarts to know when he was the butt of a joke. In this instance though, he couldn't say that he minded. He had a feeling those two women had been very short on merriment.

XxXxXxX

Jason couldn't remember the last time he felt so comfortable or warm for that matter…even partially covered in bed, he had never been so warm. With his eyes still closed, he listened to the sounds around him. Somewhere nearby there was laughter, what he deduced to be a woman's, closer though, there was an almost rumbling purr and a softer, breathier purr. Confused…that's what he was.

Finally cracking his eyes, Jason's eyes darted to the key parts of the room and finally the fog cleared and he realized he was in the apartment below his. Not being able to move his head, he used his right hand, since his left arm was seemingly restrained, to try to use touch to give him an answer. Slightly curly hair, warm blemish free face and a little higher…a fluffy, furry tail, rhythmically tapping the side of his neck and it was with that last piece of the puzzle that everything clicked into place. He'd gone to Elizabeth's to guard her, she'd found him and somehow managed to get him to sit and that was pretty much the last thing he remembered, except for the cat on his lap…who had somehow manage to relocate to their shoulders.

He almost laughed when he realized the freight train-like purr was coming from the cat and the breathy one was coming from Elizabeth.

Now the question to answer, how could he get up without disturbing the beauty sleeping next to him.

Wasn't this a sight he thought to himself…the big bad Jason Morgan, held down by fur and exquisite beauty. If the Port Charles Police Department could see him now…

"Umm…hello?" He quietly called out.

"Welcome back to the land of the living!" Francis said with a smile.

"What time is it?" Jason croaked. His throat felt like the Sahara.

Before Francis could answer, Jason stomach growled like a just waking, hibernated bear. "Well Sleeping Beauty, it is 9:38."

"Wow, I didn't realize I had been sleeping for a few hours, now I understand why I'm so thirsty." Jason said, using his right hand again to rub the sleep from his eyes.

"Oh, you were sleeping more than a few hours, its night Jason. You two slept the day away." Francis said with a smile. "I have to say, you look much better. When you were at the hospital, you looked a step or two away from death's door. Sleep was obviously just what you needed."

"Jason, I need you to drink this. You've gone much too long without fluids but after Francis explained that you rarely sleep; we decided sleep was more important." Epiphany said as she passed him a glass of orange juice.

He drained it in four gulps, savoring the sweet and tart flavor. He'd never been a juice man but at this moment, he could probably drink ten gallons and still want more. "I don't want to be a bother but I seem to be a little…well, held down, could I bother you for another glass or two?"

Epiphany's smile was instant. "Not a problem Jason." She said as she retraced her steps before returning with a full glass and holding the large jug.

After the fifth glass, Jason felt more human than he had in a while. "Thank you, I guess I really needed that. Ummm…what…how do I find my way out of this…pile?" Jason inquired a soft red staining his cheeks.

Realizing why Jason was asking, Epiphany took pity on the man as she first grabbed the cat that promptly jumped out of her hands after offering her a hiss and a glare. Well, the first part was easy…deciding on the most direct route, Epiphany gently shook Elizabeth's shoulder.

It was instantaneous…where Jason was able to touch without a single movement; Epiphany's touch caused Elizabeth to jolt forward and away.

"Sorry to wake you sweetie but it's getting late and you need to eat and have something to drink." Epiphany offered.

"Oh, no…Piph, why didn't you wake me. I'm going to be all crease-y when I go to my appointment." Elizabeth said.

"Don't fret my lost little lamb; you missed your appointment almost twelve hours ago. No, hush, you needed to sleep and Sonny was able to reschedule it for tomorrow. Now, why don't you run upstairs and have a quick shower and I'll order food for all of us?"

Elizabeth simply nodded her head. Having slept so long, she felt fuzzy and foggy. She had read about the phenomenon of over-sleeping but had never had the chance to experience it. Groggily, she made her way upstairs and into her room. The door had barely closed before she was tossing clothing every which way as she stepped into the shower, hoping the contrast of temperature would restore her wits and the water adjusted. The icy stream was quite the wakeup, considering how sleep warm she was but it did indeed clear the lush fog.

XxXxXxX


	14. Chapter 14

Hey all! Thank you ever so much for the reviews. I take a lot away from them, especially ideas on where the story should go or what you'd like to see happen at a later date, especially since sometimes me and my muse just don't know. Hope you guys enjoy!

 **Chapter Fourteen**

Elizabeth stood under the spray, enjoying the massage setting on the head more than she thought she would. It soothed all her sore muscles, having slept for so long, which was an oddity, felt more than refreshing, it was positively invigorating.

She took a few minutes to do her daily routine, hours late but better late than never, after the conditioner had been washed away, Elizabeth turned the temperature up and stood near the back of the glass enclosed shower, letting the steam gather as she luxuriated in the fragrant mist.

Normally she wouldn't allow herself this time of indulgence but her head was a mess. What she knew and what she thought she knew were miles apart. Life a week ago had been simple in the scheme of things. Trusting Epiphany was fairly easy, she had been relying on her since she could remember really but throughout her time with Epiphany, she hadn't opened up to anyone and a small part of her preferred it to stay that way. One couldn't be burned if they didn't trust other people. It was trusting people that got her in this predicament to begin with and while logically she knew that wasn't fair, if you couldn't trust the people who were your parents, then who could you trust? But not trusting people was safer on her heart and soul.

This thing, whatever it was, with Jason, was leaving her with a bad taste in her mouth. Her mind screamed that whatever 'this' was, was just fleeting but her heart, that cursed object seemed to override all her good thoughts and intentions and wished to dive right in.

What she knew of him left her with a good feeling but there was the scared voice of her younger self, always bleating about not knowing him well enough to offer any sort of judgment. Besides, with her lack of experience and inability to tell the good guys from the bad, she was kind of flying blind.

"How do I go against my own instincts and ignore what is staring me in the face?" Liz asked aloud.

The only answer she was afforded, a simple, yet most annoying, "Meow…"

"How in the hell did you get in here?"

When she was greeted by nothing but silence, Elizabeth shook her head before turning the taps off before making her way out of the shower and there, sitting on the sink vanity was Cleo. Taking the towel off the heated bar, Elizabeth almost moaned at the divine sensation. "Stop staring you little pervert. I don't watch you when you are naked…" She said peevishly.

A simple rising of a furry eyebrow was all she was given, with an occasional glance at the water tap, as if she was trying to indicate her desires by implanting them in Elizabeth's mind.

Letting out a huffing breath, Elizabeth turned the cold water tap on and watches as the furry brat flicked her tail up, while bending her head to begin lapping at the streaming water. "You know, I have to wonder, which one of us is trained."

After donning her clothes, Elizabeth settled on the side of her bed, still no closer to figuring out what she was going to do with all these feelings. The logical side of her thought it was best to ignore and evade but the little girl who used to dream of love and getting married, was putting up one hell of a fight. Could she be accused of having a split personality? Knowing that if she put it off any longer, someone was liable to come looking for her, Elizabeth stood, turned off the brats water supply and made her way downstairs, feeling much like she was walking towards a firing squad, not friendlies..

XxXxXxX

Jason stood but within moments, began pacing, unaccustomed to this odd feeling that was spiraling through him. Taggart wasn't incorrect when he called him a frozen block of concrete, but it wasn't because he couldn't feel things, more often than not, it was he felt too much, so the only way to survive what he did, was to partition his emotions, but the downside, the longer they were left unused, the more easily it was to hide from them.

His job was simple, he carried out the orders he was given and protected those by being good at his job but Elizabeth Webber…she was a contradiction to everything he knew. She made him feel things he had never felt before; she made him want to be a better man, not because of what she went through but in spite of it. She'd lived through hell and still lived a fairly normal life. Some may consider her broken but he saw the strength that resided within. It was that strength and this inner light that drew him, like a moth to an open flame.

Would he, could he, avoid what was happening and if he did, would he regret it for the rest of his life, perhaps even longer? Unsure of how long he was lost to his thoughts, Jason slowly raised his head, then finally his eyes; taking in the wavering looks he was being given. Ranging from curious all the way to humor, it wasn't a feeling he could honestly say he had felt before, mostly people just looked at him like he was a killer.

"What are you all staring at…I had a moment, everyone is allowed to have them." Jason said before flailing his arms at the peanut gallery. "Shut up…" Jason trailed off as he watched the smirks appear.

"Epiphany, didn't you tell Elizabeth that you'd be ordering food?" Jason asked trying his best to throw the attention off himself. Without turning, Jason heard Johnny and Francis's laughter.

"His analytical mind didn't serve him well in that moment." Johnny fake whispered.

"Actually Jason, I did. About…" Epiphany trailed off as she looked at her watch. "Thirty minutes ago."

Shock wasn't an emotion Jason felt often but twice in such a short period of time was seriously playing havoc with his mind. "Oh…" Was all he could think to say.

Jason's ears perked up when he heard the telltale 'Meow' come from above. "Do I even want to know how long the cat used me as a bed?" He asked, still feeling like he was standing under a blazing spotlight.

Francis said, "I think she wasn't on you long enough to eat a few times and use the litter box, otherwise, you were her bed." It was said with a certain blandness but Jason could hear the humor underlying the response.

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Jason slowly made eye contact with one of his best friends, saying in a deadly voice, "There better not be any photographic evidence."

Johnny's loud and boisterous laugh, told the enforcer all he needed to know. "Assholes…the whole lot of you." Jason said before quickly glancing at Epiphany and amending his statement, "I meant them…"

"Sure you did…would you like to freshen up before dinner?" Epiphany asked.

"Yes, thank you. I'll just run home and be back soon. Francis, Johnny, stick around." Jason said, his eyes conveying that he meant not just on the door but inside.

"No problemo boss." Johnny said in his serious voice but if Jason wasn't mistaken, the humor was still dancing in the Irishman's eyes.

XxXxXxX

Elizabeth took a fortifying breath before she moved down the stairs. Men with guns weren't…well, technically, there were men with guns waiting for her but not in the most sinister sense. "Evening all, how has everyone's day gone?"

"Good."

"Great."

"Fine."

She heard the response from the three people sitting around the living room.

When she finally brought her eyes off her feet, she realized Jason wasn't there. It was on the tip of her tongue to ask but she didn't want any more attention on her and feared that by asking such an innocuous question, it could be misconstrued and her thoughts and feelings were already misconstrued enough.

"That was quite the girl shower you took there." Johnny said on a laugh.

Rolling her eyes when a blush stole across her cheeks, Elizabeth hastily said, "I was enjoying the massaging shower head, I was stiff and sore…" Realizing how that could be taken, she quickly dashed to the kitchen, her face flaming as red as a lobster. "I hate my life!" She exclaimed quietly to the already condensed water glass, making her realize she had been staring at the glass longer than she thought.

By the time she found the courage to go back, Jason was back and sitting on the sofa, the only place she could sit was next to him. On a surge of defiance, she thought of taking a seat on the floor but realized it could be construed as petty or childish.

As the looks bounced between the two of them, Elizabeth's threshold for acceptance was reaching its limits. "What?" She all but shouted.

"Shouldn't you be more relaxed, after such a long…shower?" Johnny asked.

Instant mortification. She couldn't believe he would say something like that in front of Jason but instead of letting embarrassment win, Elizabeth volleyed with, "Wouldn't you like to know? I am sure you've never had a shower, quiet so…relaxing."

Johnny sputtered for a good minute or two, his eyes shifting between her and Jason before he finally found his voice. "I've had more than my fair share of relaxing…showers, thank you very much."

"That's enough children…" Epiphany said, trailing off. "I don't know how or when it happened, but I seem to have acquired three more children since arriving in this Port city."

Francis gently patted her hand, "You couldn't possibly think of me as one of your children Piph."

It was now Epiphany's turn to blush. She was about to flee when a knock sounded on the door. "Thank God, maybe you'll behave better when your stomachs are full."

"Don't count on it." Jason muttered. After all these years, he still hadn't found a way to get a leash on Johnny and the way he turned everyone into a court jester.

"A girl can dream." Epiphany said as she opened the door and too their order from the guard. "Thank you Marco."

"Welcome, Ma'am."

Epiphany quickly handed out the covered dishes, appreciating that the diner label what each one was, for easier distribution. "The first sign of a food fight and I'll show you how I deal with wayward children, got it?"

"Yes Ma'am." Was said in harmony by the three of them.

XxXxXxX


	15. Chapter 15

Okay so I am changing more history here but you'll understand by the time you get to the bottom. Hope you all enjoy! Sorry for the lack of updates, dad's not been doing so well and it was his birthday yesterday. I am hoping to find some time and inspiration to get working on IPBNE's next chapter but the trial is giving me issues.

 **Chapter Fifteen**

With Francis walking beside her, Elizabeth tried to get a grasp on her feelings. It had been a long day, a lot longer than she had expected. Dr. Drake had been…friendly, a little too much in her opinion but his personality wasn't what was causing her issues.

She knew it was a long shot, especially since no other doctor held much hope that the procedure would work but she'd been fool enough to get her hopes up. It wasn't as bad as it was when she was a child but the thought of spending the rest of her life in darkness, terrified her.

So lost in her thoughts, she didn't immediately feel Francis' hand on her shoulder.

"Elizabeth, are you alright?" Francis asked, stopping their forward momentum.

"Sure, sure…ummm, how long till my next appointment?" Elizabeth asked, not really wanting to suffer more disappointment but knew if she didn't try, Epiphany would blow a gasket. It was why they were in Port Charles after all.

"We have twenty minutes; want to get something to eat?" He asked softly. It was breaking his heart seeing her look so despondent.

"Not really hungry, is there somewhere I can just relax?"

"Sure, the roof is a great place for that. Elizabeth, what did Patrick say?"

Not wanting to talk about it but knowing if she told Francis then he could tell everyone else and save her the pitying looks.

"The blood clot is getting bigger, the blood thinners aren't working at all and the placement of the clot is putting too much pressure on my nerves. The experimental procedure is good for this type of thing, if it isn't an ongoing condition and since I've been suffering from this for over ten years…the likelihood of me going blind, increases as it grows. How can I paint if I go blind Francis? Hmm?" Elizabeth asked, not really wanting an answer just…frustrated. "And on top of that, Patrick thinks the amount of blood collecting between the cranium wall and the brain has increased and will force his hand and the need to operate."

Not knowing what to say, Francis said, "I'm going to touch you, okay?"

Not really listening but hearing enough, she simply nodded her head. When his arms enfolded her, she had to fight back the strong emotions that were threatening to pull her under. "I'll be fine, I always am but thanks." It wasn't often she was able to receive a comforting hug but she'd take this one, it was needed.

"No problem, I'm always up for giving a beautiful lady a hug." Francis teased but it fell flat.

"The stupid thing though, all this time wasted at the hospital is going to be for naught. I know what Doctor Okafor is going to say. I need a new hip but even that isn't a sure thing, because until I stopped growing, there wasn't a point in giving me an artificial one but in waiting, it's damaged the socket and ligaments, tendons and muscle enough that a new one will most likely not do anything to help but cause more issues." Elizabeth said. Hating the whiny note in her voice but unable to move past the blows that just kept coming.

There was nothing that Francis could say, he'd read her file and spent the night worshipping the porcelain goddess. He was in the mob for goodness sakes. But he had never seen or done anything like what had been done to her. He watched her stare off into the distance, it seemed like she wasn't even there in that moment. Lost to her thoughts or the view, he wasn't sure.

XxXxXxX

Sonny was ready to pull his hair out. His wife had seemed to dial back her obsession but it was really just more focused. "Lily, baby, I love you, to the moon and back but if you don't stop pacing, I'll be the one throwing up."

"I can't help it, that poor child; she's been through so much. How can you be so calm, what if the doctors give her bad news?" Lily asked, wringing her hands.

Tempted to laugh at his wife's in ability to grasp that Elizabeth was a young woman not a child, he decided to just shake his head. Her hormones were kicking in lately and he didn't want to piss off the future mother of his children. "It could be good or it could be bad, we can't start a funeral march for a just in case."

Before he could go to his wife and comfort her, a knock sounded on the door. Marco poked his head in, "Hey Boss, there's a doctor Maguire here for you."

"Thanks Marco, please show him in to my office, I'll be there shortly." Sonny said, acknowledging the guard.

Now he was the one with butterflies in his stomach and an abundance of acid. If Maguire was here already, when he wasn't expected for at least another week, the news couldn't be good.

Gently kissing Lily, he said, "I have some business to attend to, I don't know how long I'll be but try to stay calm, you don't want to stress yourself out, it isn't good for you or the baby."

"I know, I know…I'm just having a hard time separating myself from Elizabeth. She's had a hard life and it hasn't just magically gotten better because she is here. I'll do better, I promise. Go, do what needs to be done. I love you!" Lily said.

XxXxXxX

"I told you Francis!" Elizabeth said with great anger. Why he insisted she see the doctor when she already knew what was going to be said just pissed her off.

"Elizabeth, he said it would be difficult, not impossible. There is a 30% chance you'll gain full mobility and the muscle spasms will cease." Francis replied, trying to put a positive spin on the grim answers.

"30%, really, you want me to dance a jig over 30%...Can you just take me home, I don't want to be out anymore." Elizabeth said, her shoulders slumping even further.

As Elizabeth was preparing to step on to the Elevator, a woman's shocked gasp brought her gaze up from the floor, where she had been studiously staring to avoid the pity in Francis' eyes.

Not knowing who the woman was, Elizabeth prepared to continue on to the elevator, but the woman's hard voice, stopped her dead.

"Elizabeth Webber?"

With panicked eyes, she quickly looked to Francis. What was she supposed to do?

"Do I know you?" Elizabeth asked. Playing dumb.

"You would if you hadn't run away. I'm your grandmother." Audrey Hardy said.

"I didn't run away but beyond that, what happened is none of your business, I don't know you. If you are expecting some grand reunion scene, you've come to the wrong person." Elizabeth said, walking towards the stairs. This wasn't something she needed to deal with at the moment, not to mention, it scared the hell out of her that she'd been discovered so quickly. Why in the hell did she have to live here and it seemed, work at the hospital.

Forgetting all about Francis, Elizabeth dashed as fast as her legs would carry her down the stairs and out of the hospital.

By the time Francis caught up to her, he'd placed a call to Sonny and discovered Elizabeth was about to be brought even more news. He wasn't sure if she could handle anymore blows but Sonny refused to wait, saying waiting would be worse.

"Elizabeth, you can't run away from your guard. We don't know what will happen with the people…with your parents and now that Audrey knows you are here, you are in greater danger. Listen, I just talked to Sonny, he needs us to stop by." Francis said while directing her to their car.

"Francis, I just want to go home, please." Elizabeth pleaded.

"I'm sorry little lamb but this is something that is time sensitive. I promise brownies and a chocolate milkshake if you agree." He tried to wheedle.

Rolling her eyes, Elizabeth tried to show she wasn't sold but the traitorous smile on her face just wouldn't go back in to hiding.

"You are so easy!"

"Shut it! I want my bribery beforehand, not after, you guys are all too conniving for your own good." Elizabeth said before settling in her seat. Asking for her treat before was only because she had a horrible feeling that trying to eat anything after whatever was coming, probably wouldn't be possible. Good things didn't happen to Elizabeth Webber, so why would whatever this news be, be.

XxXxXxX

Epiphany sat beside Elizabeth, taking her hand before she tore her nails to the quick. She could see the fear in Elizabeth's eyes and wasn't sure there was anything she could do to help, so she held her hands in a firm grip, hoping she was conveying her love and support.

"So, you called us here, what was the hurry?" Elizabeth asked refusing to meet Sonny's eyes.

"When…" Wondering how he was going to get this out, Sonny took a deep breath to steady his nerves. If ever something was going to be too much, he feared, this could be it.

"Elizabeth, after we met, I started doing some digging. Things didn't add up and unless I could understand the whole situation, I didn't think I'd be able to protect you. In my digging, I thought to do a few DNA tests. What I discovered…I'm sorry Elizabeth but there is no way you are the daughter of Jeff and Carolyn Webber. Steven is Jeff's son but Sarah is no relation to any of you either. The doctor I had on this case, Doctor Maguire, he had put your DNA into a database and has discovered the true identity of your parents."

Turning green, Elizabeth had to reflexively swallow a half dozen times to try to keep her stomach from revolting. "Who…how…please…" She said in a broken voice. Her words not really making sense but those surrounding her understood well enough.

"I don't know the how or why yet but I promise you, we will. As for the who…Mac Scorpio and Dominique Taub." Sonny said. Watching as the woman before him, fell completely apart.

XxXxXxX


	16. Chapter 16

Thanks for all the reviews! Sorry it has been so long between updates but bronchitis has kicked my butt and I've been fighting to get over it but the damn thing is persistent. Hope you guys enjoy and hopefully, I can find time between coughing and sleep to get more chapters out. Guest Reviewer Debbie, yes I could probably get more chapters out quicker if I wasn't working on more than one story but I normally try to get them out as quick as possible, this bronchitis is the only reason they have slowed down so badly. I can try again to work on fewer stories but it never seems to work out that way. For the most part, I was only planning on finishing off unfinished stories but every once in a while, something pops into my head and my muse demands I write it, whether I have one or twenty on the go. Hope you understand.

 **Chapter Sixteen**

Elizabeth didn't have much for composure but using the last bit that resided deep within, she jumped from her seat. Looking at the people looking back at her and unable to handle the varying degrees of pity, she said, "I'm fine, please stop looking at me like that, stop worrying, I'll be fine…"

She knew she wouldn't have a better chance that at this moment, she excused herself to use the bathroom, hoping, maybe even praying a little, that they would sit around and talk about her.

When Epiphany made a move to follow, she quickly said, "No, I need a moment alone, please, just…give me a minute." Knowing her window of opportunity was quite possibly dwindling, she rushed through the door, making sure to close it.

As soon as the door clicked closed, Elizabeth made her way to the front door. They might mean well, but the last thing she wanted to do was look and listen as they tried to make sense of the incomprehensible. She'd barely budged the door before Marco turned her way.

"I'm just going down to the lobby, I need some fresh air. Sonny said he'd be out to brief you shortly." Elizabeth lied.

She watched Marco wrestle with her words. "Why didn't Sonny just tell me himself?"

"I mentioned I was going down, so he said I could relay it, if you want, you can go speak to him yourself." Elizabeth said, barely holding her emotions in. Acting like a basket case wasn't going to garner the reaction she needed, she kept reminding herself.

"I should call Enzo up…" Marco said, still waffling with what would be the right course of action.

"Is he the guard in the lobby?" Elizabeth asked, her freedom quickly coming to an end, if she didn't get out of here now.

"Umm…yes…" Marco offered.

"I'll tell you what, how about I meet him in the lobby." Elizabeth said as she entered the elevator and pushed the appropriate button.

As the doors closed, Marco pulled his phone from his pocket, a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. "Enzo, Miss Webber is on her way down, do not let her out of your sight."

Disconnecting, Marco retook his position by the door, his sense of dread increasing.

XxXxXxX

Elizabeth exited the Elevator in the parking garage, hoping she'd given herself enough of a head start to get out from under everyone's watchful eye.

As she emerged from the garage, she thanked her lucky stars as an empty cab was parked at the curb. Yanking the door open harder than she intended, she slammed her body into the backseat. "Can you take me somewhere…secluded? I'm new to the city and would like a moment to just breathe."

The cabbie thought about her request for a moment before he slowly began to nod his head, "Yeah, I think I know the perfect place." Before pulling away from the curb.

It wasn't until she could see Harbor View Tower's in the distance that she took a deep breath, which started to accelerate when she saw the lumbering form of Enzo looking in the cabs direction.

The drive took longer than she thought but once the cab driver pulled to a stop at Vista Peak, Elizabeth felt like she could finally allow herself some honest emotions. After paying the cabbie and swearing she had a cell phone in order to call another cab, he finally left her alone or so she thought.

Sitting on the bench, Elizabeth could feel the tight bands of a panic attack trying to take over. It didn't happen often anymore but often enough that she was fighting the fear of a worse panic attack. She'd never been alone when in the grips of one so intense.

Her breathing was becoming erratic and the telltale darkness that she almost wanted to welcome started to move closer and closer. If the darkness wasn't dimming her eyesight, then the copious amount of tears would have. Using the last air in her lungs, Elizabeth screamed, "IT'S NOT FAIR!"

As the attack rendered her unconscious, Elizabeth welcomed the reprieve. She had the rest of her life to worry and be angry about her lot in life, who needed to be conscious for all of that.

XxXxXxX

Mac watched the water flow below, finding an oddly comforting presence in being in his niece's favorite place. He wasn't a religious or spiritual man but if asked in a court of law, he'd swear she was there with him.

Losing her to that horrible disease had been hard enough but having to put up with the stupidity of his brother and sister-in-law, was slowly driving him insane. One minute they were waxing and waning about it being their fault and then minutes later, it was his fault that Robin died and her parents weren't there for her.

Scrubbing his eyes, clearing the last vestiges of tears from his cheeks, Mac took a deep breath. If the pressures of his job and his…family didn't let up, the idea of running away from home, even at his age, was starting to look better and better.

Felicia was probably the biggest of his worries/issues. Since she cheated on him, he couldn't get past it. Maybe if it was anyone but Luke Spencer but it hadn't been and while forgiving her, just so he could continue to raise the girls he considered his, he didn't think that would do anyone any good.

Realizing that he was caught in a catch-22, Mac took a deep breath and let his thoughts go. There was no answer that was the right one, so ruminating over something he couldn't do anything about at the moment, was a lesson in futility. Of course he probably would have continued to torment himself with thoughts of what if and other possibilities if a loud and almost desperate scream hadn't broken the silence.

Hoping he was headed in the right direction, Mac almost tripped over the body laying crumpled on the rocky ground.

"Miss…Miss…" Mac said, shaking the young woman's shoulder. Getting no response, even though he could see her chest rising and falling shallowly, Mac decided something a little more drastic was needed. Dashing to his car, he grabbed the first aid kit he kept in all his vehicles. Finding the smelling salts, he grabbed that and a bottle of water before making his way back to the unknown woman.

Mac snapped the packet of smelling salts beneath her nose and watched as she almost violently reared away from the scent. He'd seen a lot of reactions, but none like hers. Reaching a hand out to steady her, he watched as she flinched from his touch.

He'd been a spy and a cop too long, to not understand her response. Looking at her almost fairy like looks, an anger boiled in his blood.

"I'm not going to hurt you miss. My name is Mac Scorpio, I am the police commissioner of Port Charles, you have nothing to fear from me." Mac said in a quiet but hopefully soothing voice.

An array of emotions flit across the young woman's face, shock, pain, fear but sadness was the greatest one.

"Excuse me; did you say…Mac Scorpio?" Elizabeth mumbled in shock.

Hoping to set her mind at ease, Mac said with a crooked smile, "Yup, that's me, been that my whole life…well, actually I'm Malcom but… What's your name? Do you know why you fainted?"

Unsure how to answer that, the emotions that her passing out had prevented, surged back with a vengeance and she burst into tears.

Wanting to offer comfort but unsure if it would be wanted, Mac fought his inner war of should he or shouldn't he but finally, the absolute agony pouring forth from the girl in front of him, forced his hand. He gently laid a hand on her arm and when she didn't thrust herself away from him, he carefully moved closer until she was encompassed completely in his arms.

The moment she was fully in his arms, it was like a deep, unknown fissure within cracked open. Having never laid eyes on the girl, he couldn't explain or even begin to understand this almost dizzying surety that he knew her or should.

XxXxXxX

Jason listened as everyone talked over and around each other, feeling like something was wrong but unable to pinpoint what exactly that could be. He had just stood up when the office door was flung open and Marco rushed inside.

"Boss'…we have a problem. Miss Webber…she said she was going to the lobby for some air and she promised to meet Enzo in the lobby but never arrived."

Knowing exactly what was wrong now, Jason forced his feet to move, looking over Marco menacingly. "Why in the hell would you allow her to go anywhere alone? You know she is in danger, of all the stupid, reckless, brainless…you should be drawn and quartered…" Jason spat at the younger man. Realizing his anger was misplaced but unable to get a leash on his temper at the moment.

Hoping that Sonny would get whatever information Marco had, Jason rushed from the room before he punched the man. Praying Enzo had something to offer.

He glanced briefly at the elevator but in his current mood, didn't think being cooped up would help him and taking the stairs would be faster.

Jason skidded to a halt beside the guard who was sweating profusely. "I don't give a shit where the breakdown was, we can deal with that after the fact, I need to know where she went!"

Cringing from the knowledge that a beat down could possibly be in his future, Enzo quickly spewed everything he knew.

Grateful that the guard had at least taken the initiative about finding out where the cab went, Jason raced back to the stairs and descended to the garage and almost breaking his fingers as he wrenched the motorbike's keys from his pocket.

XxXxXxX

Making the trip in 12 minutes, 3 minutes faster than he ever had before, Jason fishtailed into the small parking lot, almost taking himself and the bike out when he leapt of the metal beast without putting down the kickstand.

Elizabeth's name was on his lips before he realized he could hear, what sounded like a woman crying and a man, older if Jason's estimation was correct, crooning.

Deciding that stealth was needed more than being a bull in a china shop, Jason slowly made his way towards the bench that resided beneath an old oak tree.

Jason wasn't a man easily prone to shock but seeing Elizabeth almost snuggled into her father's arms, if anything was going to do it, that was it. The how's and why's and a plethora of other question's ran through Jason's mind but in that moment, he didn't think it mattered at all.

The sound of Elizabeth's sobs had grown almost silent, so Jason quietly made his way over to the two. Not employing his stealthiness, Mac head almost instantly snapped up.

"What the hell do you want Morgan?" Mac asked while trying to block as much of the young woman as possible.

"That is a story that is too long and too convoluted to tell all at once but you should know…the woman in your arms…she's your daughter." Jason said. Unsure if telling it so bluntly was a good idea but he didn't need the man arresting him when all he wanted to do was comfort her.

Mac looked at Jason with wide, unblinking eyes, "My WHAT?" Mac whisper shouted.

XxXxXxX


	17. Chapter 17

Hope you guys enjoy. Thank you very much for the comments they mean the world to me and help my muse make some important decisions.

 **Chapter Seventeen**

Mac didn't know what to say, well, he had a few things that he'd like to say but none of them really made sense, at least to his frazzled mind. Focusing on the most important thing in that moment, Mac said, "Look, I don't know what game you are playing or her for that matter…" As he slowly moved away from the girl who had quite the grip on his back.

Jason understood his plight to an extent, after his accident, he had people telling him things that just didn't make sense, that couldn't possibly be true but he'd never had a kid come out of the blue before. "I understand Mac, this is a difficult situation…Sonny only discovered the news today. I can explain everything but please don't do anything you'll regret. Elizabeth has been through too much, I don't know if she can handle being rejected by you."

The sincerity of his voice quite possibly was the only thing to break through the fog Mac was currently engulfed in.

"How…why…What does Corinthos have to do with this?" Mac asked finally.

"Can you stop trying to get away from her for the moment, I know you are confused and need answers but please understand, besides me, she won't really touch other men, Francis and Johnny are a slight exception but…Mac…" Jason paused, how could he tell him about his daughter without causing the same outcome as he himself suffered.

It didn't take a genius to figure out why a woman wouldn't want to be touched, "I'm not saying I believe anything you say or are going to say but why, who?" So very eloquent, Mac thought to himself.

Taking a deep breath to give himself a moment to arrange his thoughts, Jason wondered if telling him anything…well, telling him what happened, was his place. The term a rock and a hard place had never made more sense to him than in that moment. "Look, I can tell you some things but this is her story to tell, whether she will or not…I just don't know. Here's the abridged version, she was abused as a child, probably from the moment she was born, on that, we just aren't sure, it continued on until she was thirteen, that is when a nurse intervened and took her…"

"Wait…what?" Mac asked.

"I'll try to get to that but…how did you not know you had a child?" Jason asked, going for the most pertinent question.

Realizing they were just going to go around and around, Mac held up his hand. "Who's her supposed mother?"

"Dominique Taub…" Jason said.

"That's not…it can't be…she died…I buried her twenty years ago." Mac said. Wondering what the hell was going on, this couldn't be happening. "What are you and Corinthos trying to pull? Trying to get a police commissioner in your pocket to make your illegal empire easier?" Mac spat.

Before Jason could respond, Elizabeth slowly began to sit up. She heard the venom in her father's voice. Realizing this, like everything else in her life was not going to be easy and quite possibly not even possible; she slowly stood up, distancing herself. "I'm sorry, this is just…wrong. I shouldn't be here." Elizabeth said sadly before turning her back on both men.

"Elizabeth?" Jason queried softly.

Fighting the lump in her throat and the immense pain in her chest, Elizabeth shook her head. "I'm ready to leave. I've learned my lesson; I won't leave the apartment again. Finish your conversation; I'll wait by the road…" She said in a dead voice.

Jason reached out to touch her but his hand barely got within a foot of her and he saw her flinch. "I won't be but a moment." Jason said to her retreating figure. He watched as she limped more than she ever had before and wondered if she'd hurt herself.

Seeing the only other mode of transportation was a motorcycle, Elizabeth shuddered. This wouldn't work, she couldn't ride that thing, she couldn't be that close to him. He'd already broken through so many barriers without even trying and as her father just proved, that was a stupid and reckless move.

XxXxXxX

Jason turned back to Mac, "You are a complete idiot. I know I took you by surprise but that girl didn't deserve that. I'll have Johnny send the file to you but for now, even if you do come to believe, I think it would be best if you stayed away."

"I didn't…Just let me…I should apologize." Mac tried to string his words together without much luck.

"I know you are a good and honorable man but Elizabeth…she's led a life that none of us could fathom. I ended up with alcohol poisoning because of her file, I think Johnny and Francis would have too, if she trusted anyone else but she doesn't so…" Jason said, pinching the bridge of his nose. He was a planner, he didn't need to wait and digest things, he just did them but in this moment, it felt like every thought or idea, would be the wrong one.

"Why was she limping?" Mac questioned.

"It's in her file, along with everything she learned today…I need to go." Jason said after a moment.

"How'd you plan on proving her paternity?" Mac asked Jason's back.

Turning briefly, Jason responded, "Sonny had the people who claimed to be her parents tested and then had her bloodwork put into a database, you and Dominque…Look…" Jason said, frustrated with the whole situation. "We have no idea at the moment how the Drs. Webber's came into possession of Elizabeth or Sarah for that matter, when Miss Johnson came to us for help, we didn't know what help that would be until they got here. Realizing the whole situation stunk, Sonny started digging deeper, he hired a P.I. and so far, this is what we've turned up. I need to go, she's been alone for too long already."

When Jason reached his bike, he noticed the distinct lack of anyone nearby. Cursing under his breath, he tried to figure out which way she would have gone. The dirt was too hard packed to give any indication and he couldn't see her in any direction.

It would take roughly twenty minutes to get anyone up there to help him look, unless he went back to Mac. Torn on what was the right answer, Jason quickly moved back the way he'd just left.

XxXxXxX

Mac sat down heavily, the weight of Jason's words and the possibilities weighing him down.

How could any of it be true? How could he have a twenty something daughter and never have known there was even a possibility. His mind helpfully, or not so much, supplied, 'there was that year and a half that Dom was missing, when her 'husband' found her and took her…'

Trying to remember his last moments with her, Mac realized there WAS something different with her, something she kept trying to tell him, could that be what she was trying so hard to say?

He'd come here to mourn the loss of his precious niece and quite possibly the end of his marriage, he hadn't expected to discover something so…life altering. Stuck in a loop of doubts and question's, Mac almost jumped out of his skin when Jason suddenly reappeared.

"What do you want?" Mac asked harshly.

"Oh, you know…nothing much, just wanted to know if you wanted to help me find your daughter?" Jason said with just as much malice.

"What the hell do you mean…?" Mac began but Jason cut him off.

"Well, I could stand here and tell you or we can actually do something…" Jason said nastily. Whether it made sense or not, he had fallen for the young woman and wasting time placating this man, was the last thing he wanted to do.

Realizing he was being a bigger ass, Mac let his shoulders fall. He was a cop, an ex-agent and a sometimes father…he could deal with his issues later, first he had to find this woman. His mind, deciding now was the perfect time to taunt him, offered up, 'you felt the connection the moment you touched her, looked into her eyes…quite possibly your eyes…' Frustrated, Mac said, "Okay, how do you want to handle this?"

"Since there is no useable evidence for which way she went, why don't you continue on this road and I'll head down. I'm going to call Francis and Johnny and get them looking too. With as bad as her hip is, she can't walk long distances, so I hope she won't get very far."

Wanting to ask what was wrong but understanding they'd just be delaying, Mac nodded his head. "Should I call for police assistance? Fine, if you find her, call me please and can you also get someone to bring me that file."

"No, no police assistance, if someone gets wind that she is here...Audrey Hardy has already seen her, we cannot risk it."

Wishing he could take his own frustrations out on the man, Jason simply nodded his head before rushing back to his bike.

XxXxXxX

She knew she was being stupid, waiting for Jason would have been the smart thing but at the moment, she didn't want to be smart. Her heart hurt and having to look at more pitying looks was the last thing she wanted. She'd been pitied her whole life.

After walking for twenty minutes, Elizabeth realized that she'd made another stupid decision, maybe the most stupid in fact. She'd thought going down the hill would cut the walk in half but with her hip and the unstable ground, she was doing more damage than good. Sticking to the road could have possibly given her a chance to get a ride, but that was why she'd ventured off of it. She didn't want people to see her.

Deciding that a break was called for, Elizabeth found a small outcropping of rocks sticking out of the hills side and took a seat. "Take a few minutes, get your breath back, let the pain ease, then keep moving, otherwise I'm going to get stiff and never get down." She said to herself, hopping there was at least a little pep in her personal pep talk.

XxXxXxX

Johnny wanted to strangle both men. Jason for just blurting it out and Mac for thinking everything Sonny and Jason did, had ulterior motives.

Johnny made his way back up to Vista Point, he saw Mac's car pulling to a stop behind his own vehicle and contemplated yelling at the man, but knew at this point, it would just enflame the situation more.

"Has she been found?" Mac asked worriedly, staying close to his car.

"No…Enzo and Marco are out looking now as well but…" Johnny said, trailing off. Not wanting to be in the man's presence any longer, Johnny ripped open his front door and grabbed the file that was sitting on the seat. He didn't agree with giving him this sort of information, it was Elizabeth's choice in his opinion and…realizing he was ranting to himself, he thrust the file into Mac's slack hand before jumping back into his SUV.

XxXxXxX

Looking at the steep incline, Elizabeth was wondering if she should take her chances continuing down or should go back the way she came. Finally, it was the intense ache in her hip that forced her to retreat. The slight heel on her sandals was not helping her with such crappy terrain.

Pausing more often, it took her four times as long to ascend than it had taken her to descend. Panting and feeling the effects of no fluids, Elizabeth stumbled towards the bench. Since when was it so freaking hot in New York, she grumbled aloud.

XxXxXxX

Mac had spent the last hour battling himself. He hadn't meant to start reading the file but when he'd dropped it after the guard's rushed departure, he found he couldn't stop staring and that led to reading and now, he was beyond sickened and his heart hurt for this woman, this woman who could quite possibly be his daughter.

He probably would have let himself be lost to the images and words if he hadn't heard a voice, he wasn't sure whether to be thankful for not having had the chance to look at the x-rays yet or not but the voice offered a much needed distraction.

"Whose there?" Mac asked. A little worried that one of Corinthos goons were going to come back and beat him.

When silence was all that greeted him, Mac set the file on the bench and turned towards the sound and almost swallowed his tongue. "Elizabeth?"

"Oh goody…it's you." Elizabeth said, trying and almost succeeding in finding a little of her snark.

"I'm sorry. I don't take surprises well, please sit down, you look like your about to pass out." Mac apologized. He attempted to take a step closer but her obvious flinch was enough to make him step back.

As he moved, so did she. It wasn't until he'd taken ten steps back from the bench that she finally sunk on to its hard surface.

"Do you want me to call someone for you?" He asked softly. He could see her grimacing and a very light sheen of sweat on her skin but he noticed that even though she was sweating, she was shivering. Thinking quickly, he realized she was probably on the brink of heatstroke.

Pulling his phone from his pocket, he quickly requested an ambulance to Vista Point. "Elizabeth, I realize out first meeting wasn't…great but I'm really worried you have heatstroke and it can be a dangerous condition. An ambulance should be here soon." He said softly, moving slightly closer, worried if she passed out, she could do some serious damage thanks to the hardness of the stone bench.

Elizabeth's thoughts were a little slow but she managed to say, "Call…Jason…"

Not really wanting to talk to the man but willing to for her sake, Mac pulled his phone out again and placed the call. "Jason, I found her, or rather she found me, she's back at Vista Point. She asked me to call you."

Mac listened as Jason cursed but just nodded his head in agreement with the curses when he heard the man say he'd be right there. "Umm…you'll want to meet us at the hospital. I think she has…" He trailed off as he watched in horror as her eyes rolled up and she passed out. His phone dropped out of his hand as he rushed the last few feet and caught her just as her head was about to collide with the bench.

'Could this day get any worse?' Mac wondered aloud.

XxXxXxX


	18. Chapter 18

Sorry for the lateness of the update but this bronchitis is still kicking my butt but good. If I'm not coughing, then I'm sleeping… Hope you guys enjoy and will let me know what you think. If you see any errors or typos, please feel free to let me know, without a beta, I'm kind of flying blind.

 **Chapter Eighteen**

Jason skidded into the parking lot at Vista Peak, his heart beating too fast. When he finally made it to Mac, his eyes were trying to take in everything and nothing at the same time.

"Where is she?" Jason asked, trying and failing at keeping his temper.

"I told you…Jason, what the hell is wrong with you?" Mac yelled as Jason slammed him into the thick trunk of the closest tree.

"You told me…are you a fucking idiot?" Jason asked, releasing the man as if is very touch singed him.

Trying to understand what the problem was, Mac said the first thing that came to mind. "Jason, she was ill."

"Well, she could be 'more than ill' after this stunt you pulled. In what world would you think calling an ambulance was a good idea? Did you miss me telling you that her and Epiphany came to us for protection?! You didn't even know you had a daughter and this is how you react? And they say I have brain damage…" Jason ranted while clenching and unclenching his fists.

"But…" Mac began.

"Do I have to spell this out for you? Have you lost your remaining brain cell?" Jason accused the older man before tilting his head back and screaming in frustration.

It was the most emotion he had seen from the man since before he became Morgan and that alone sent a fissure of cold dread down his spine.

Trying to reign in his emotions, Jason tried to take a few deep breaths. He didn't have the time or the inclination to deal with Mac but with his luck, the ass would arrest him and prevent him from protecting Elizabeth.

"You didn't know you had a daughter, why is that? Do you think Dominque just vanished and had the baby in the great beyond? Obviously, if the Webber's had her since she was an infant, they either kidnapped her or were given her for some reason or another…are you following me?" Jason asked with a sneer.

Mac's already pale complexion took another hit as Jason's words sunk in. The sallow pallor offset by the darkness of the man's clothing.

"Yeah, now you are finally getting it…If anything happens to her, I will never forgive you. Which hospital were they going to take her to?" Jason asked his fight or flight inclination hitting an all-time high.

"General Hospital" Mac finally said.

Turning from his nemesis, Jason pushed three on his speed dial and waited none too patiently for the phone to connect. Not wasting time with pleasantries, Jason barked into the phone. "Francis, get to General Hospital, Elizabeth was just taken there, I don't care what you have to do, get her out of there. We don't know all of the players and with Ms. Hardy recognizing Elizabeth, all bets are off. This is an epic clusterfuck and we need to get ahead of this. I have a really bad feeling about this…" Jason trailed off. For the life of him, he couldn't find that larger-than-life calm he was so well known for but in his line of business, he knew when to listen to his gut or when to listen to his head.

"I'm almost there, Jason, try to calm down…" Before he could say anything else, he heard Jason's scream. "Man, Jason…is everything okay?"

"What the hell about this situation could be considered okay? Her father practically tossed her away when he discovered who she was, she was in such a bad place emotionally, that she tried to walk home, you know as well as I do, with her hip, that was completely brainless…Just get there, call me when you have her!" Jason said with a lethal voice.

XxXxXxX

Elizabeth came to in the back of the ambulance but instead of being comforted, she began to panic. "Don't touch me!" She screamed when the male paramedic kept pushing her down on the gurney.

"Miss please, you need to calm down. You are lucky you didn't do more damage to yourself. I don't know how but you only have a mild case of heat stroke. We need to get you rehydrated and see if anything else is wrong." The man said.

"I don't know you, you don't know me but you need to get your damn hands off of me." Elizabeth said through clenched teeth. "Where's my d…" Elizabeth began but stopped when she realized that was the last thing she should say as she moved further away from the man.

The paramedic looked at her curiously for a moment before going back to his readout. Something about this whole thing stunk but he couldn't figure out what the problem was.

XxXxXxX

When Jason turned around to go another round with Mac, he was stopped in his tracks. Jason was well known for his cruel nature when it was called for but even he couldn't kick a man when he was that down.

"Mac, you need to wrap your head around this and pretty damn fast. Elizabeth is a wonderful person and your actions today have just proved that she should trust anyone. I don't care right now, if you believe me or not, she is your daughter and whether you like it or not, you have already missed twenty years of her life, are you going to let your disbelief possibly rob you of twenty more?"

Jason watched as he tried to put himself back together but could also see that he wasn't very successful.

"Mac, I can't stand here and try to soothe you when Elizabeth could be in grave danger. Whoever kidnapped her or whatever they did, did so for a reason. With what the Webber's were doing to her, do you really think the people who gave her up or who they took her from are just going to cut their losses?" Jason questioned.

"I just…how am I supposed to wrap my head around this, 24 hours ago I was mourning the loss of my niece, the possible end of my marriage…I could be losing two daughters…I just…" Mac couldn't continue as he finally broke down completely. Feeling a little like his…daughter, when she was overcome.

"I get it…well not really but I have a job to do. I promised I would protect her…" Jason said and then remembered he hadn't actually told her that, but had made the vow to himself. 'I really need to learn to talk more…' he thought to himself as he turned and quickly got back on his bike but before he could take off, his phone began to ring.

"Talk" Jason said his patience running very low.

"I just pulled into GH; luckily, it was right behind her ambulance. Call your parents and tell them they need to release her into my care or put her in under a false name or hell, come with me to the penthouse. Securing this hospital from an unknown enemy is not my idea of fun." Francis said.

Not bothering to say anything, Jason hung up and dialed his father. When the call was answered, Jason said without preamble, "Dad, I need you to do something without asking a lot of questions. Francis is down in the ER with Elizabeth, I need you to either admit her under a false name or allow Francis to take her back to the penthouse and have you check her over. It is paramount to her safety that no one knows she is there."

Alan had rushed into the ER, thankful that he had already been on his way but had to pull the phone from his ear and stare at it in confusion for a moment. Loquacious and Jason Morgan would never be said together but yes, his son had just talked his ear off. "Jason, please, take a breath, I can see her now. I'll do what you ask but I will need a reason…" Alan trailed off when his son almost screamed his retort.

"I don't have time to coddle you or anyone else; this has been a bad day, on top of a horrible day, on top of a disastrous day…" Jason said and then trailed off as well.

"I wasn't demanding answers this very moment but just in the near future. I'll do what I can about wiping her from the system if she's been entered and will meet you at the penthouse." Alan said before ending the call.

Seeing the paramedics handing the file to his nurse, Alan cursed aloud then rushed over to them. "I've got this, Bobbie, will you be a dear and help Amy, she looks like she has her hands full."

Francis watched the delicate tap-dancing his boss's father was doing as he directed everyone in a different direction. After reading her file and seeing they'd only been told her first name, Alan breathed a sigh of relief. "Are you Francis?" Alan asked the rather large and intimidating man standing at the young woman's side.

"That'd be me. Did Jason call?" Francis asked.

"He did, if you'd be kind enough to take Elizabeth to his penthouse, I'll meet you there with all the requirements. If you could relay to my son if you speak to him, tell him not to make a habit of this type of demand." Alan said before offering Elizabeth a small smile and then turning on his heel. He'd have to tell Monica about this latest development but there would be time enough later for that.

"Elizabeth, can I pick you up?" Francis asked.

She looked at him with such sad, sorrowful eyes; his own eyes began to tear up.

"If you have to, I guess…" Elizabeth said, turning her eyes away from the man she was beginning to consider a friend.

Elizabeth flinched when his hands gripped her body to his but he tried not to let her know he noticed. Everything about today had been hard enough on her, he didn't want her to feel badly for having an honest reaction after the hell she had already been through.

XxXxXxX


	19. Chapter 19

I'm sorry some feel this is moving slowly but for once, I am not trying to rush a story and get to the end. Like I said in the beginning, I have no idea where this idea came from but it just keeps growing and growing. I'm not going to rush through anything, if I can help it. If it helps, my chapters are shorter than I used to write so…Hope you all enjoy and will let me know what you think. I am curious as to who you think the 'bad guys' are going to be, considering I didn't know until the last chapter. (Insert evil laugh) lol Please let me know what you think, my muse and I love hearing your thoughts and comments. Thank you for the likes/follows/reviews, sorry I didn't respond this cold is just stealing all my oomf.

 **Chapter Nineteen**

It had been a long time since he heard 'that' name. Ever since she had gone missing, he and his wife breathed a sigh of relief. There had been a lot, maybe too many times, that they'd taken in an unwanted brat. His wife was always trying to garner the respect that she thought adopting those kids would get her and not for the first time, it had been a mistake.

He didn't have a desire to parent but his wife wanted everyone to look up at her, as if she were a pillar of greatness, the manor born, philanthropist that all other's tried and failed to become. He knew she was a little off her rocker but she was an animal in bed and that alone could make up for some of her deficiencies.

So lost in thought, he didn't hear his wife until she shook his arm.

"Who was on the phone dear?" Carolyn asked.

"My mother, if you can believe that. Supposedly, Elizabeth was spotted in Port Charles. I don't know how that thing survived but if those two men find out that she is still alive…we could be in a lot of danger. They warned us numerous times about hurting her but you wouldn't stop…" Jeff said while trying to keep his voice light, some of his aggravation bled into his voice.

"Don't stand their all high and mighty; you were the one who looked at her like a T-bone. Every time you tried to get near her, she'd scream bloody murder. I guess I should be happy that you aren't a pedophile but I think you were as close as one could come. Don't think I didn't see you standing in her room jerking off, late at night. I might have beaten the little twit but what did you expect me to do, she never would warm up to me?" Carolyn said in a huff.

Not wanting to argue, seeing as how they were in a tight spot, arguing with the Mrs. was probably the stupidest move he could make. He loved her, as much as he was capable of but he didn't trust her as far as he could throw her. She'd turn on him if it got her what she wanted, so in an effort to keep from being murdered or placed in a dank, dark cell, he would take the high road.

"Carolyn, fighting isn't going to help us out of this predicament. We told those men that she died, that they wouldn't have to worry about her any longer. What we didn't take in to account was that we were supposed to make sure she lived. How was I to know that she was the be all of some intricate plan to take down someone…If we start fighting, we are as good as dead. You heard the beady-eyed one, if everything they had done to that point was blown because of our stupidity, we should start running and never stop, and really dear, how will you play lady of the manor if there is no manor?" Jeff asked as pleasantly as he possibly could.

"You are right dear…how are we going to handle this?" She asked. Jeff was an idiot in her opinion, trying to prove he was a better man and doctor than his father and yet he allowed her to do whatever she wanted, whenever she wanted. Hopefully, with this new tidbit of news, she could ditch the boring doctor and if she were lucky, take up with one of the men she had fallen in instant lust with. Jeff was right about one thing though, her desire to make that little Lizzie cry, was what had landed them in this position. While Jeff would satisfy what she needed and wanted at the moment, she still wanted to land a bigger fish and with an accent like that…she'd gladly take them both and beg for more.

"I'm going to arrange our flight to the states, if we can get that…girl back under our control; maybe we can bargain for even more than what was on the table before. Will you pack for us so we can be ready to go?" Jeff asked.

"Sure, sure, no problem, you deal with the flight, I'll take care of packing." Carolyn said as she pushed him from the room.

She waited till she heard him on the phone before quickly dialing that long ago number. "Hello…" Carolyn said when the phone was answered.

"Mrs. Webber, what could you be calling me for? Last time I talked to you and your incompetent husband, you'd killed my little weapon of revenge." He said testily.

"Maybe the information you were given before was in haste…I think the appropriate word would be lost, not killed and the lost little lamb has been rediscovered. Is that enough reason to be phoning your fine self?" Carolyn purred.

"Have you ever watched Star Wars?" He asked.

"Star…Wars…what the hell does that have to do with anything?" She asked.

"You remind me of the beast Sarlacc…that would be what I imagine your pussy to be like, even though I have to do a mental wash anytime I think of that thing…Even if you were the last woman on earth, my donga would never get near that thing you call pussy." He said and then gave a full body shudder. He realized that antagonizing the woman was probably not his best idea but he couldn't handle having to deal with that woman again and have her look at him or his brother like they were the last donga's on earth.

"Why, I never…" Carolyn huffed, not really insulted, more turned on that anything.

"And trust me when I say this, you never will. Where is the child?" He asked.

"You do realize she isn't a child, right?" She asked hotly.

"Are you going to continue to try my patience or are you finally going to get to the damn point?" He replied.

"What do I get if I tell you where she was spotted?" Carolyn queried.

"You get to live…Tell me now, or I can send a few representative to help, your decision."

"My husband and I are on our way to Port Charles, his mother told him she saw the little twit. Shall I call you at this number when we have her?" Carolyn asked. Unsure that she had the upper hand or not.

Before he could say anything, she ended the call as her husband re-entered the room.

"Who was that?" Jeff asked a little suspiciously.

"I was letting our boss known that we were leaving, emergency at home…He said take as long as we need. When's the flight?"

Not really believing her but unwilling to become roadkill in her quest to one-up…everyone, he simply said, "Okay, good thinking. Our flight is in five hours, you almost done packing?"

"Yup, it isn't like we have much here."

XxXxXxX

Francis tried to talk to her the entire ride to the towers but she wouldn't say a word. He'd been given the silent treatment by a lot of women in his life time but this was the first time that really and truly bothered him.

"Elizabeth, please, you'll be home soon and I know you will want to be left alone but you've had a really bad day, really bad…please talk to me." Francis begged.

When all he got was a partial blank look, he turned his gaze back to the road.

Pulling into his parking spot, he got out and went around to her side and watched as she struggled to pull herself up.

"I'm sorry but I am going to have to carry you again. You've been through too much and you don't want to do irreparable damage, do you? Plus…I know you'd probably want to go to your home but you'll be at Jason's penthouse until further notice." Francis asked softly.

Hearing her mumble something but unable to understand, he scooped her up in his arms and strode quickly to the elevator. One thing he was sure of, asshole and numb-motherfucker were a part of her mumblings.

He'd only had her in the penthouse for a few minutes before Alan walked through the door.

"Hello Elizabeth, I hear you aren't feeling well. Will you be okay with me setting up your IV? You need to be rehydrated and I have a shot for the pain. I know this will probably be embarrassing but I've brought a…toilet hat…it is used to measure urine output. With everything else you have going on, we want to make sure you don't have any kidney issues, heat stroke is a funny thing and can cause a lot of issues." Alan said, trying to be reassuring but unsure, having never dealt with such a skittish patient.

"That's fine…what's one more embarrassment in my life…" Elizabeth said softly.

Alan went about his work, keeping the touching to a minimum. It hurt his heart to see someone hurt so deeply. He didn't know the details but he could tell that she had lived a hard life, hopefully with Jason in her corner, that would soon change.

"I'm just going to the kitchen for a minute but the pain medication should start to work soon. It will probably make you a little groggy but in my best opinion, don't fight it, right now; you need all the sleep you can get." Alan offered as he slowly walked out of the room. "Francis?"

"I can't tell you much, Jason will be home soon, hopefully with a guest but her and another woman are hiding out here…well, not hiding out per se but…they are here for our protection. What you should know though, she just found out that her father is Mac Scorpio…She has had a hard life and how Mac didn't know, we are still trying to figure out. We've been saying it since we met them, but it is an epic clusterfuck. She accidentally met Mac today and he didn't take well to your son dropping the daughter bomb and Elizabeth didn't take his rejection well, as I am sure you can understand. Is that enough for now?" Francis asked.

"More than…" Alan offered while pinching the bridge of his nose, unknowingly copying his son's often times, stress-release action.

Francis watched, a small laugh caught behind his lips.

"What?" Alan asked cautiously.

"You and Jason can argue and deny until you are blue in the face but I think you'd be surprised at how many mannerism's your son still has." Francis' words stalled as he heard the penthouse door slam open and Jason's motorcycle boots stomp across the floor.

XxXxXxX


	20. Chapter 20

Sorry for the delay. My dad had a procedure and his brother came up for a visit and due to extreme cold temps, ended up staying extra days, so writing wasn't possible. For taking so long, I made sure to give you a much longer chapter. :D Hope you guys enjoy and will share your thoughts and comments. Thank you so very much for all the comments, even when things aren't perfect in real-life, all I have to do is read them and they make my day that much better! Thank you for the likes/faves and reviews!

 **Chapter Twenty**

Elizabeth could hear the people in the penthouse moving around but for the moment, she refused to give anyone anything. Her rushed outing had turned into a complete disaster and she still hadn't found the time to really grasp what everything meant.

She was still trying to comprehend the concept that her 'real' parents, quite possibly could have wanted her, it seemed like such a foreign concept.

The longer she kept her eyes closed, the more the noise of people moving around, came to her. It was like they couldn't not ignore her or possibly it was that they couldn't handle her being so quiet, either way, she just didn't have it in her to worry about those around her.

Finally finding a place in her head, where she could tune out the sound of feet walking and people talking, she was drifting in that weird place between awake and asleep, until, most often the worst word in the English language, but the noise that jarred her from her restful place, was none other than heavy motorcycle boots and the rapid breathing of an angry or worried man.

When she opened her eyes, her breath caught in her throat, she knew he was standing there, she just didn't have a clue how close he was. "Is there something I can do to help you?" She asked softly, averting her eyes.

"Are you okay?" Jason asked just as softly.

"I guess you could say it is what it is. I know you all expect some big showing of emotions but that isn't me. You guys at least knew this was a possibility, I was completely blindsided. The more everyone walks on eggshells, the more I feel the need to. I understand that you guys are late to the game or whatever, but this has been my life since the get go. I will apologize for running away, especially since you are only trying to keep me safe but…maybe you have never had what little freedom you had taken away from you, to know how this feels. I'm a homebody but learning what I have and meeting who I did…it takes some time to wrap my little head around." Elizabeth offered.

Jason could understand where she was coming from, he'd hate having his choices taken away too but reckless behavior always had the biggest consequences, at least in his opinion, some would call him a poster child of all that was reckless.

"I apologize for not telling you that this was a possibility but we didn't want to blindside you and not have any information for you. To be honest, we thought that could be even worse. We don't want to take away your freedom but this situation seems to get more convoluted as we go. You'll learn this isn't me but thanks to the way things have gone, I feel I need to mention that even though Mac is a cop, he is a good guy. He's had a rough year or two and his reaction was probably colored by his losses. I can't honestly say how I would take someone, especially a grown someone, suddenly showing up and telling me I'm their father. When he is able to grasp the situation, I am sure he will be over here day and night…" Jason paused, not wanting to promise something that didn't pertain to him but hating to see the despondent look in her eyes.

It wasn't until that moment that Elizabeth realized that no one had been walking by to check on her. After scanning the room, she noticed they were completely alone. "Jason…" She began but stopped, suddenly unsure how to pose her question.

When he didn't rush her along or try to fill her silent pause, she allowed herself a moment to arrange her thoughts. "Jason, this may not make much sense but…why do you care? I get it, you're a human being, and I'm mostly human…but why?"

Jason's serious expression broke for a moment at her lame joke but he quickly became serious again. He just hoped she'd offer him the same curtesy to gather his own thoughts.

Elizabeth watched a range of emotions flit across his face but remained staid, for some reason, she felt like his answer would answer so much more but also greatly affect her, their future.

How do you admit to a girl you are falling for, who has had such a profound effect on you, in such a short time, that you are basically a man-slut and have never come across someone so complex, beautiful, intriguing, just…amazing, that every person to come before or could possible come after, would pale in comparison.

Deciding that he needed to bare at least a portion of his soul, he asked, "Can I hold your hand?"

Elizabeth cocked an eyebrow at him but tentatively placed her much smaller hand in his large one, feeling an instantaneous zing flow, almost like the blood through her veins.

"I can tell you felt that and that is just one of the reasons but another reason is, I have never met someone like you before. You've lived a life of hard knocks, nothing has been simple and yet, you don't have a problem smiling. When I was in my accident, all I knew was anger and pain, I couldn't find a silver lining to save my soul, as they say but here you are living and not hating everything, at least you don't seem to. You, as cheesy as it sounds, make me want to be a better man. For the first time ever, I look to the future and can see something that isn't darkness and pain." Jason sincerely said.

Before Elizabeth could say anything, everyone who was hiding out in the kitchen, made their way back to the living room. Subtle, they were not.

XxXxXxX

Alan watched as his son looked like a bull in a china shop as he rushed into the room. Not giving the door he had just entered through, a second thought as it stood open, forgotten in his haste, as he leaned over the young woman he had been treating. Being a doctor wasn't an easy thing but until his job was taken care of, he couldn't call her by her name, it was like a bond formed in those moments and in order to do his job with as clear a mind as possible, staying removed from the situation was best for the both of them. Monica had harassed him often about his supposed 'detachment' issues but it worked for him and in the end, that was all that mattered, besides, lots of doctors had little quirks on how they dealt with the stress of the job.

He watched as slowly, first one and then another and another left the room, thinking something was up, he followed the exodus into the kitchen, casting a curious and worrisome look back at his son.

"What's going on?" Alan asked.

Francis, Johnny and Epiphany all looked at him before Francis took the lead for the question. "Jason doesn't seem to realize anyone is in the room with him when Elizabeth is near and she's almost as bad. For whatever reason, Elizabeth almost instantly felt safe in his presence, so with her so on edge, I just thought it would be best to leave them alone. I can't even begin to fathom what she has been through or what she is still going through, so if Jason can bring her some peace, I'd gladly leave the room."

"I've been with her since we…I suppose you could say, went on the run and I have never seen her so comfortable with anyone, especially a man. She may not have my blood in her veins, but that girl is my daughter and I will do 'anything' to see to her wellbeing, whether that be mental or physical." Epiphany said while wringing her hands.

Peeking through the door, Alan just couldn't compute this Jason with the Jason of the last few years. When he chose to speak to them, it was with barely contained rage. Seeing the absolute softness was such a change that Alan wasn't sure what to make of it. He contemplated asking someone about the changes but wasn't sure he'd get an honest answer. Feeling like a peeping Tom, Alan slowly let the kitchen door close before taking a seat.

"So…we just sit in here until?" He queried.

"We wait." Was said in symphony.

XxXxXxX

Jason looked up as everyone filed out of the kitchen, wanting to strangle each and every one of them for interrupting them but now wasn't the time he bitterly decided.

"Yes?" He said instead.

"Sonny needs me and Alan is needed back at the hospital but he wanted to check his patient before he left." Johnny said in the softer voice he always used around Elizabeth.

"Oh…" Jason began but stopped as he looked at the clock over the mantel, realizing almost two hours had passed. "I…sorry. Elizabeth, while he's doing his exam, is there anything you are craving for supper?"

"I wouldn't say no to a cheeseburger." She said before looking questioningly at Jason's father, "would that be alright?"

"I suppose that would be okay but I need you to avoid as much salt and caffeine as possible, you lost a lot of fluids today and in order to maintain what I've already given you and in a perfect world, increase your intake, try to avoid anything that could possibly dehydrate you more. No fries, that's just too much salt, perhaps a salad?" Alan offered.

"No fries, but…it's a burger…" Elizabeth said with a pout. Seeing no one was moved by her plight, she said, "Fine, no fries, a Caesar salad then?"

"Umm…that wouldn't be much better…" Alan said then trailed off. It was a weird feeling but it felt like he was trying to take candy from the cutest baby and being judge as a miser by those listening to their conversation.

"What if she shared someone's fries with them and promises to drink water with her meal, plus 2 more bags of saline and I try to get her to drink a glass of water every thirty to forty minutes until bed?" Epiphany asked. Being a nurse, she knew that was overkill but Dr. Quartermaine seemed to want to err on the side of caution, so she'd do what she could to help them both out and hopefully prevent an argument from her stubborn daughter.

"That sounds fair and should be enough fluids." Alan said as he moved closer, "I don't care if it is the smallest thing, if you feel any odd sensations or just unwell, please feel free to phone me or my wife, we can admit you under a false name if you need to go back to the hospital. I'd rather not take a chance on your life, okay?"

Elizabeth offered him a small smile before nodding her head. Logically, she knew he wouldn't hurt her but he put her on edge slightly. "Thank you."

Realizing that she was still unsure of him, Alan spoke through the whole exam, explaining why and what he was doing. Thankfully, for her peace of mind and his stress level, the exam concluded quickly. "Have a good night and here's hoping you have no need for me again." He said softly before taking his leave after nodding to the three people loosely standing around his patient.

"Well…this has been a long day and you've caused quite the unrest missy…I love you but don't you ever pull another bone headed move like that again." Epiphany said before walking out of the room.

Johnny didn't have a single thing to say so he offered a parting wave before he too left.

Francis watched as Jason moved closer before deciding he too would give them some time. He wanted to get mad at Elizabeth for fleeing but he couldn't really hold it against her either, so instead of risking her trust, what little he had, he chose silence.

"The foods been ordered, I'm going to get you a glass of water, why don't you try to rest until supper arrives." Jason said before he too, quickly left the room. No matter what other's thought, even the 'borg' needed a moment to gather his emotions. When he first got home, he was worried about her health and wellbeing, now that one was taken care of, the other could be worked on, when he didn't feel so raw.

"Sure…thanks." Elizabeth said before closing her eyes. Whether they meant to or not, she felt like she was being scolded, like a bad little puppy that piddled on the carpet…at one point, she expected Epiphany to shake a newspaper in her face.

It really felt like she was 14 again and she'd just covered the carpet in different colors of paint. Sure it was an accident but Epiphany took great pleasure in chiding her and her choices. Years later, she could admit that trying to walk in Piph's high heels before putting away her painting supplies wasn't her best decision but…she had been curious and got caught up in acting older and ended up painting the carpet and her butt in a rainbow...

"She was right though, it has been a very, very long day."

XxXxXxX

Mac looked at the elevator and back to the entrance. In the last hour or so, he'd repeated this motion, at least 100 times, maybe more.

"You are a cop…where did your courage go man? You've faced barrages of bullets, bombs…facing a wayward daughter should not be this hard!" Mac said to himself. Completely unaware of the Corinthos/Morgan guards watching him with some amusement.

As he strode towards the entrance, re-enacting this same movement for at least the fiftieth time, he was stopped by a voice.

"Excuse me, Mr. Scorpio; is there something I can help you with?" Enzo asked, keeping his face blank.

"A bullet to the brain, a stop at ferncliff or possibly a good dose of courage?" Mac whispered under his breath.

"Seeing as you are the police commissioner, I don't think I can help you with the first, the second sounds extreme and the third…I can look up old 'Dear Abby' advice…" Enzo offered, this time allowing a smile to creep out.

For the first time in days, possibly even months, Mac laughed.

"I guess you weren't expecting me to hear you?" Enzo asked.

After getting a handle on his laughing, Mac said, "You could say that. Sorry…I need to see my…wow, saying it in my head is weird, saying daughter out loud, makes me feel nuttier than a Christmas fruitcake but…I need to see my daughter."

"How'd you know she was here?" Enzo asked.

"Well, the PCPD may be absolutely useless when it comes to catching you guys in the act, a little deduction lead me here. After your boss chewed my ass about calling an ambulance, I figured he'd rush to get her out of there. I'm sorry…like you need to listen to this, you are not my therapist…not that I have one." Mac hurriedly said. "My daughter, can I see her?"

Enzo wasn't one to kick someone when they were down, but the Commissioner almost made it too easy to tease him. "You are more than welcome to go on up, Jason left notice that if you showed up, to let you go. She's in Jason's penthouse right now, so go ahead. Just remember, you are here for your daughter…"

Feeling like there was a hint of threat in that comment, Mac chose now was not the time to worry about it. He had more than enough on his plate. After kicking Felicia out of his house and making sure she understood that she wasn't taking the girls with her, he waited around to make sure the locks were changed, although, most people in his life we more than adept and bypassing any lock or security feature, he felt he had to do it, at least for a modicum of peace of mind.

As the doors closed on the elevator, Mac suddenly felt like his stomach remained on the main floor, as he steadily climbed higher. He briefly wondered if he should go back down to try and catch the damn thing but figured the guard had enough ammunition on him, what with the last hour or more of indecision…

Man…this had been the longest day in the history of the world, in Mac's opinion.

XxXxXxX


	21. Chapter 21

Hope you enjoy. Let me know what you think…things should start moving a little quicker, but my muse isn't positive. There is a lot to get through and no need to hurry through everything so she says she will move at her pace lol.

 **Chapter Twenty-One**

As Mac watched the Elevator doors began to creep open, he felt like he was about to hurl. Could a person die of nervous energy? When the doors were wide enough for him to escape, he moved quickly from the constraining walls of the elevator.

"Good evening Mr. Scorpio." Francis said congenially. His loyalty was to Elizabeth but he understood the stress and strain this man was under, if he didn't pull his head out of his ass, then he'd hold it against him but causing issues between the two wouldn't be in his best interests.

"Mr. Corelli…" Mac offered, quickly rubbing his hands down his pant legs. It felt like he was on trial and awaiting the death sentence. When he woke this morning, this was the last thing he thought he would have to deal with. "Might I…will she see me?"

"I'm sure she will. She's headstrong not unnecessarily cruel. Whether it is my place or not, I am putting it out there, do not hurt her, her entire life has been a lesson in cruelty. If you have no desire to be a father or get to know her, let her down now." There was so much more he wanted to say but once again had to bite his tongue. The whole situation was a powder keg just waiting to explode and sadly, the wrong word or even action could cause this whole thing to blow.

"I get that, maybe not in the broadest sense but I understand she has been through a lot but what you all seem to forget, I've spent most of my adult life believing I had no children besides those of my ex-wife's. I loved Robin like she was my own, I love Maxie and Georgie like they are my own but to suddenly find out I have an adult daughter, to know that it was me she would have come to with all her ails…I wouldn't be uncle or Mac, I would have been daddy…You don't understand the sheer bitterness I feel at being denied this. At some point, I may get lucky enough to be called dad but…I'll never be her hero, than man she judges all other men against. I was robbed of some of the best moments in her life, can you please understand that this is just as much a shock to me as it is to her." Mac offered sadly.

"Mac" Sonny said as he stepped further into the hall.

"Son…err…Mr. Corinthos…is there something I can help you with?" Mac asked warily.

"Actually, it is more what I can do for you, if you'd like. I'd hate for you to be considered on the take, for taking help from a lowly gangster…" Sonny said with a wry smile.

Taking a deep breath, Mac weighed his options and realized he was going to have to take help where he could get it, nothing and no one was more important than helping his daughter. "I'd appreciate any and all help in this instance. If it helps, I plan on taking a leave of absence from the force..."

Unable to think of anything appropriate, Sonny simply said, "That is your choice to make. Come, we'll go to my office. I'd offer the living room but my wife is up in arms over the treatment of Elizabeth by those she thought to be her parents…It wounds a man's pride when he has to phone his wife's parents to get her to listen to you."

"Not nearly as much as walking in on your wife mid-coitus with Luke Spencer I bet!" Mac exclaimed before blushing slightly.

Francis watched as his boss choked on his gulp of cognac. Rushing to his aid, he gently, yet forcefully smacked him ono the back. "You okay boss?"

Pushing his overly helpful guard's hands away, Sonny said, "Fine, fine…you'd think I would have learned to swallow…Mac?"

"Your office will be fine." Mac said but before he took the first step he quickly said, "Would you mind if I just speak to Elizabeth quickly, let her know I'm coming back…"

"Not a problem, Francis, when he is ready, please bring him over." Sonny said before exiting the hallway.

Not waiting to see if the man would chicken out or not, Francis strode quickly to the door and poked his head inside, "Mr. Scorpio has requested an audience with Miss Webber."

Jason looked at Francis like a deer in headlights. He wasn't expecting company, well, he was and wasn't…"Sure, please show him in, I'll get Elizabeth." Jason said in a slightly high voice.

'Get it together Morgan, you weren't caught defiling his teenage daughter, you weren't caught at anything…' Jason said as he quickly strode from the room. "Elizabeth, your father is here to see you."

"OH GOD!" Elizabeth said before she quickly looked for a place to hide.

"That's not going to work, he'll likely just wait. Come on, find your true grit and get this over with. I believe in you." Jason said as he gently took her arm, directing her to the living room.

"Da…Mr. Scorpio…" Elizabeth struggled with her words; nothing sounds right coming from her mouth.

"I know you probably don't have a great sense of me as a person after what I have done but please understand that today was a lot to take in, I wasn't rejecting you, just unsure how to assimilate what was with what I thought I knew. I'm sure you know how it feels to be blindsided and you probably didn't take it any better than I did, and for that I am sorry. I don't know how this has happened, but I do promise you this, I won't rest till we understand everything and those that stole you from me pay." Mac said with sincerity.

Jason was feeling like a fly on the wall and while he wanted to be there for her, he knew it was important for her to be able to stand on her own two feet and deal with what was to come. No matter his misgivings, he was going to have to let her do so without his hovering. Going against everything in his nature and heart, he quietly slipped into the kitchen and prayed he wasn't making a huge mistake.

"I'm sorry for seeming so flaky today, but you are right, it has been a lot to take in and being blindsided with so much and yet so little information, kind of threw me for a loop. I know I could have handled the situation better but I tend to do and or say whatever, whenever and damn the consequences, Piph says my impulse control needs a lot, a lot of work, although she through in about fifteen more a lot's…" Elizabeth said while wringing her hands.

Unsure if his advance would be welcomed, Mac slowly sunk down on to the couch next to his daughter…daughter, wow that still baffled him and if he was honest, delighted him. There was so much that needed to be discovered…"You have nothing to apologize for, you've had a hard life and if it helps, I didn't get a handle on my impulse control well into my 30's. I know we have a lot to talk about but Sonny said he wanted to speak to me but I didn't want you to think I didn't want to see or talk to you…I don't think there is a right way to do anything in this situation but I didn't want you to wonder whether I was never going to show up or…I had some things I had to get in order but I want you to understand, no matter what, even if the DNA test comes back and says you are not mine…after such a short amount of time, you've already fitted your way into my heart and I'll do whatever I can to help you and those you care about, sort everything out."

"I guess I don't understand how that works because I've been so closed off for…well, my whole life but if you say so. I'll appreciate all the help I can get. It feels like I am sitting on a precipice, just waiting for life to start, like that won't happen until everything is out in the open. But…I guess you could call this my first daughter-ly advice…you look like you are ready to collapse, why don't I get Jason to tell Sonny you'll be by tomorrow and you can take tonight to get a good night sleep. If you don't want to travel or have a…coffee importers guard drive you, you can crash in my room, Jason offered me his." Elizabeth said, and then blushed deeply.

"Excuse me?" Mac asked in his best father-knows-best voice.

"Oh…well, because of the heat stroke Dr. Alan wants me monitored for the night, so Jason is going to wake me when he needs to…you know, for fluids and such…" Elizabeth said softly while still blushing.

There was so much he wanted to say but knew whatever he said would not be taken the way he meant it, Mac choose to shy away from that and get back to the matter at hand. "I feel like whatever Sonny has to say could be…time sensitive…"

"I'm here, alive and as it stands, no one knows I'm here, well…not really anyway. But nothing is time sensitive enough that you can't catch some sleep. You won't be and help to me or yourself if you run yourself ragged. You'll learn, I have a huge guilt complex, so if you get sick or hurt while trying to help me, without taking care of yourself, then that will just heap more guilt on to my shoulders…dad."

"You may not have practice at it but that was a perfect daughter guilt trip…well done. Fine…I'll go home and get some sleep and tend my leave of absence, possible resignation and get back here bright and early in…" Mac stopped when he saw Elizabeth's face. "What?"

"Not…too early right?" Elizabeth asked with wide, innocent eyes.

"Not a morning person?" Mac queried with a smile.

"Mornings and me don't really get along unless we really have to and with me staying up here, my cat won't have the chance to demand anything so I might get that much more sleep. Piph doesn't know I heard her but she was promising Francis that she'd make a big brunch around 11 tomorrow, would that work for you? You could eat with…me and then go to your meeting with Sonny?"

"Sounds good, really good. Thank you for not holding my lapse in judgement earlier against me. I promise to make a better showing from here on out." Mac said. "Would it be alright if I hugged my daughter?" The more he said it, the better and better it sounded.

"That would be nice." Elizabeth said, moving slightly forward before pulling back. 'Come on, he's your dad, don't be like this…grow a back bone…' she said to herself.

Mac carefully leaned forward, keeping his movements subtle and unthreatening. As soon as his arms closed around her, he realized he could stay here in this moment and die a happy man. Hugs from nieces and surrogate-like daughters were wonderful but the hug of his daughter…it was indescribable. Absolute perfection!

XxXxXxX

"Francis, I need to see Sonny…as my daughter so succulently told me, I need to sleep. I'm sure if she had known me better, she'd probably have told me I looked like death warmed over or the like but when one screws up as badly as I have, I'll take her concern to heart." Mac said with a wide smile.

"No problem let me run in and let him know. Did you want to reschedule or?" Francis asked.

"Elizabeth invited me to Piph's brunch and wondered if after that wouldn't be a better time to see Sonny. Think that will work?"

"That will be fine, head on down; I'll have Enzo tail you to make sure you get home safe." Francis said before walking into Sonny's penthouse.

XxXxXxX


	22. Chapter 22

My muse is in a mood tonight and refused to follow where I was trying to lead her, so I gave up on control and let her have her way. Hope you guys enjoy and will share your thoughts! :D

 **Chapter Twenty-Two**

Jason felt like he had just fallen asleep when he heard her scream. Bolting up right, Jason didn't take even a moment to get his bearings, simply rushed headlong up the stairs. The sound of the front door slamming against the wall barely registering with him.

"Elizabeth?" Jason asked fearfully.

"Sorry…it's nothing, just a bad dream. They happen to me sometimes. Sorry I woke you." Elizabeth said contritely.

"No, it is fine; I didn't mean to fall asleep. Do you want to talk about it?"

Before she could answer the door to the room was shoved open again and there stood Francis, panting as his eyes scanned the room for a threat.

"Hi…" Elizabeth said, feeling like an idiot for causing such problems. "No, nothing to really talk about, whatever it was I was dreaming is gone." What a way to make an impression…she thought sadly.

Both men looked at her askance but she just laid back down, turning her back to them.

Francis, he took the hint, again hating the reason he couldn't force the issue but knowing her trust was more important that information.

Jason on the other hand, went to the other side of the bed, toed off his boots and lied back. "Whether you want to talk or not, I don't feel right leaving you alone right now. It seemed to work well before, want to snuggle?" It was said in a joking way but both could feel the intent behind the offer.

Elizabeth paused briefly before scooting into his offered arm. She didn't want to talk about the man that had been haunting her dreams for as long as she could remember but Jason was right, that was the first time she'd fallen asleep and not been assaulted by this nameless person. Perhaps tomorrow she'd tell Jason about him, draw him…maybe they'd know who he is and why he haunted her.

XxXxXxX

As the plane set down, the two men confidently stepped from the plane. What could have been an irreversible screw up now had a plethora of chances to turn out right.

"Is it weird being back here?" He asked.

"Not really, what went down before has no bearing on anything. Because of what he did, he screwed up not only my life but yours as well. Do you really think we would have turned out this way if his actions hadn't caused this?" The second man said. "I don't suppose we will ever know but I am grateful that you have been by my side the entire way, that you didn't let her browbeat me into forgiving and forgetting. As they say, 'a child for a child' and I will have his child before I take my last breath. He cost me everything…"

"Just because you get revenge doesn't mean things will work out. I hate to play devil's advocate but her death and his pain won't bring back your child or the woman you loved. You've lived in this limbo for so long, I worry that you've built everything up to be a fix all…nothing will be fixed brother." He said softly.

"Everything will be fixed!" The second man said in refusal, unwilling to admit that nothing could undo what was done. "I will have my revenge and he will know what it feels like to lose not only the woman he loved, which I still say we should have alerted him to long before now and then…he will know the pain of his child dying, gasping for that last precious breath…Vengeance will be mine."

He understood his brother's reasoning, to an extent but the vengeance he had been seeking and thought out of his grasp, was also turning him. Everything that used to be good and honest about his brother burned out when he discovered his love was dead and so was the unborn child he hadn't gotten to know of, until too late.

It wasn't often that he got scared but he was scared, not only for his himself but for his brother too. If vengeance was so easy, 9/10ths of the world would be exacting it. Although, if he could get his hands on that little bitch that had evaded them this long…He could still see the complete innocence of the child he used to visit. Perhaps it was wrong of him to covet one so young but there was something so pure, he often wondered, late at night, alone in his bed, if she was the one who could have redeemed the blackness from his soul…and since discovering that she hadn't died, his desire for her had quadrupled.

What could he say; he was a sick, sick man and had never been happier that his lost little lamb had found its way back into his life.

XxXxXxX

Mac awoke and just laid there. He could hear the absolute stillness of his house and wondered if Felicia was going to make this harder than it needed to be. He hadn't always done what was right for the sake of what was right but he had grown as a man and a person and didn't think that allowing her to waffle back and forth in his life was in his best interests.

Not only did the girls deserve better but so did he. A new daughter would have put a kink in his marriage…perhaps the old saying, 'all things happen for a reason' had more weight that he once believed.

Life hadn't been easy, especially with everything that went down with his brother and his wife and then with his niece but despite the sense of loss he had been feeling, things seemed like they were beginning to look up.

The one thing he vowed was to find out why Dominique never told him she was pregnant and why he was only just finding out about his daughter. He had been denied twenty years with her, and any and all who had a hand in that, would rue the day they crossed him. With that thought in mind, he quickly left the warmth of his bed and tossed his emergency leave notice in the trash. Booting up his computer he drafted his letter of resignation. Whatever the future held, it would be done as an average citizen with a great background. It was his background he was going to have to call on, if he had any hope of protecting Elizabeth from whoever wanted her dead. He supposed he could be called a man on a mission and this was one mission he was not going to fail at.

The mayor would probably raise holy hell for his short notice…but he wasn't willing to leave Elizabeth in just a mobster's care.

Wide awake and unable to shut his mind off, Mac quickly dressed, left a note for the girls and one for Felicia if she showed up, before getting back into his car.

Twenty minutes later and a stop at the local Starbucks, Mac was caffeinated and entering the Towers.

XxXxXxX

"Do you ever feel like your life is spinning out of your control and you are left chasing your own tail…if you had a tail?" Elizabeth asked.

"More or less, my grandmother…she used to tell me, especially when I was so angry, that life was about living, you had to live through all the little and big moments, wishing and hoping things were going to change, wasn't going to help. I guess she was right, but at that time, it felt like such a stupid thing to say." Jason said.

"Sounds like a smart woman." Elizabeth offered. Wanting to get her mind off her nightmare and the possible minefield that they as boy/girl man/woman had, Elizabeth started to talk. "You know, when Piph saw me with that silly bird Maggie, she screamed at me for ten minutes. Lecturing me on diseases and being pecked or clawed to death but you know, from the moment I met the bird, I wasn't afraid. Nothing about my life was normal but here was this bird, and suddenly, I didn't feel so alone. You should have seen her the one day, I was sitting outside with Cleo and Maggie swoops in and lands on my knee and there is cat and bird, looking at each other, one as lunch the other, I swear, the bird was taunting her and before I can decide how to handle the situation, Cleo comes running. I think my heart was in my throat for longer that it took for the moment to play out but damn…the cat runs right on by the bird, mere inches and the bird looks at the cat like 'ya, that's the best you got…' it was surreal and frightening."

"Why'd you name her Maggie?" Jason asked when he managed to stop laughing.

"Well, see, I still don't know if it was a girl or a boy. I was going to name it Mags but Maggie just kept popping out of my mouth when she/he was around. Maggie…magpie…I don't know at the time, it seemed to work. Now that I have seen Moana, I know I should have called her Hey Hey." Elizabeth said with a smile.

Jason was completely lost, he didn't watch much TV and when he did it was travel shows and documentaries. He was about to respond, say something, when he saw Elizabeth yawn and like a switch being flipped, she buried her face deeper into the crook of his neck and was fast asleep. He had never seen someone fall asleep so quick. For a few minutes he just watched the rise and fall of her chest, when he was satisfied that exhaustion and not something else was the reason, Jason released his held breath before allowing himself to relax into sleep.

XxXxXxX


	23. Chapter 23

You guys are wonderful! Thank you ever so much for the reviews. My muse gets so giddy over every one of them. Hope you guys enjoy this latest chapter and will share more of your thoughts and comments. I'll say this and that is the only clue I am 'allowed' to divulge, the two men are the same men from an earlier chapter (They've been mentioned/talked twice.) Trust me, two bad guys besides the Webber's is more than enough for the time being lol.

 **Chapter Twenty-Three**

Epiphany looked over at Francis and blurted out what was troubling her. Feeling a little like Elizabeth and her tendency of verbal diarrhea, when she all but spat out her question. "Why?"

"Why what?" Francis asked, his brow drawn.

"Oh, come on. You are a good looking man, in amazing shape, I don't want to use the words pity fuck but…why?" Epiphany asked.

"Pity what…oh…you've had a number done on you. No, this was not a pity fuck as you so eloquently put it. As to my looks or physique…I don't see what they have to do with anything. You are a beautiful woman Piph. You are smart and courageous, kind and funny and most importantly, you don't normally worry about silly stereotypes. Was it not you who was flirting with me? What's really wrong?" Francis asked, taking her hand while indicating she should sit.

"I guess Elizabeth isn't the only one who has been burying her head in the sand. Since my timely divorce, if I wasn't using work as an excuse to not open up, then I was using Elizabeth and everything she went through. We've been running from one moment to the next for so long, that it seems, I forgot how to just be a woman. I'll never be stick thin and that never bothered me, until now…"

"Does it bother you or do you think it bothers me so it now bothers you?" Francis asked and then thought about what he said, "Does that make any sense?"

"Maybe I'm jaded but shouldn't you be dating/marrying some limber gymnast like creature who can keep up with you?"

"I didn't see you having a problem keeping up with me and I find it funny that you think that is something I'd want. Sure, we don't know one another well and this happened rather quickly but I don't regret a moment. And…if I dated a gymnast, I'd be the one in traction and wondering where my youth went. Honestly Piph, I like you, I can't find a flaw, even though you sure try to exude a tough as nails, devil may care attitude. You are exactly what I wasn't looking for but didn't know I needed till you ended up in my lap…on my lap. I'm no spring chicken and I am of the belief, you don't mess with what works. If you say this was a one-time thing, I'll treasure our moments and try to convince you that you'll need more than one sitting to judge my skills." Francis said with a cocky smile.

"You have an answer for everything don't you?" Epiphany asked softly.

Realizing this was more about her insecurities and most likely what her ex put her through, Francis decided to forgo his joking nature and be completely serious. "No, I don't have a clue about anything, I try to follow my heart and instincts and learn from my mistakes. We could crash and burn but we could also burn bright and long, that my dear, depends on you. I'm not looking for a booty call, I want to get to know more of the real you, I want to see if this- whatever this is- could be as great as I imagine. You've been hurt before and I can promise up the wazoo that I won't do that but life and love is a gamble, you willing to gamble with me?"

"You know, it would be easier to say no to you if you were so incredibly sexy and smart." Epiphany said with a small smile. "I don't want to continuously live waiting for life to happen to me, like my dear Elizabeth, I've been in a holding pattern for so long, I feel like most of me has atrophied but since we got here, it's like we've been parlayed…it is a stranger, scary and beautiful thing. Can we take it slow?"

"As slow as you like, just don't throw everything in to reverse, we can take it a day at a time and if you aren't ready to be physical again, we can wait."

"Not to change the subject but I'm changing the subject…Do you think Jason or Elizabeth realize the atomic attraction they have to one another?"

"I don't know if they realize it yet but I think they will. She's different with him. I haven't known her long but from what I can see, she trusts him implicitly. How worried are you about her earlier actions and what's to come?" Francis asked.

"I think my stress level is about 40 but I trust you and your men, I just don't know if after everything she's been through, she'll be able to open up or let it all go. You want a real look into her psyche; listen to her when she's asleep, she may not say much when she's awake but asleep, that girl can ramble."

XxXxXxX

Mac sat on the lounger, against the wall in the lobby of the towers. He wasn't supposed to be here until later but the idea of leaving Elizabeth unguarded, by him, left him feeling helpless, a feeling he wasn't overly familiar with.

"Mr. Scorpio, is there something I can help you with?" Marco asked as he approached the man.

Mac laughed, if his cops were as on the ball as Corinthos' men, they might solve more cases, "No, not really. I woke up and couldn't sleep. I just had this feeling that I was needed here, even if it is sitting on this hard bench contemplating where in my life I went wrong in so many ways. I don't know if your man Enzo told you but I have a meeting with Mr. Corinthos later today."

"Actually it was Mr. Corinthos who told me about the meeting and he also mentioned that if you couldn't stay away, to send you on up. He wasn't expecting to get much sleep. His wife is pregnant and in the last day, her morning sickness has become troublesome. I think he called the prognosis Hyperemesis Gravidarum… Thanks to Ms. Johnson, she was diagnosed early and they hope to get it under control before it causes serious issues. I'm sorry, after finding yourself in this situation, I am sure you aren't overly fond of hearing about someone else's pregnancy when you were denied the chance at your own daughters…" Marco babbled.

Mac watched the guard blush but decided to take pity on the poor man. They were all in no-man's land here and the situation wasn't something one could prepare or even understand. "It hurts, I'll admit but I can't change what happened only try to do the right thing from here on out. I feel badly for Mrs. Corinthos, I have heard Bobbie Spencer talk about that particular form of morning sickness and how many issues it can cause. If you are sure my being here so early won't be a problem, I think I will go see Sonny. I have a bad feeling and want to know everything I can to help prevent any more trouble for my daughter."

Marco was nodding his head in agreement but stopped suddenly, "Relay that to Mr. Corinthos, your daughter isn't overly fond of me but we've all been briefed so that we can protect her. You know, for a man who has just found out that he is a father; it's nice to see that you are so ready to stand up and be someone she can count on. I heard about the problem's up at Vista Point yesterday but every time you say daughter, you positively light up. Just, from what I've learned thus far, don't try too hard and give her space when she needs it. Whatever those Webber people did to her…it wasn't pretty and I feel that might only be the tip of the ice burg."

"Thanks for the advice. You'd think I would know how to be a dad but I've been Mac and Uncle Mac and while in my heart, those three girls were mine, and whether this makes me an ass or not, this…it, feels different." Mac said looking slightly ashamed.

"No, I may not understand but I think I can get it. I have a niece and I love her dearly but when I think about my future and a child calling me dad or daddy, I swear my smile alone should glow at just the idea. Now that I've totally destroyed your image of what Mr. Corinthos' guards are like, I'll shut up and let you head on up." Marco offered with a self-depreciating laugh.

In one way, Mac was shocked but he could admit that it was nice to see the more human side of the men. Most, if not all of the guards had been in his police station off and on over the years and they all had the stone-cold countenance about them. "Nah, I appreciate seeing you guys more human. We were starting to wonder if Mr. Corinthos was manufacturing robots or something." He said with a laugh.

As he reached the elevator he turned back to the guard. "Thanks for the advice."

XxXxXxX

"How are we going to go about this? People know us both, so are we going to be out in the open or are we cloak and daggering it?" He asked.

"I could say we are here on business but the simplest of lies could be our downfall. I'd say we should just act naturally but if this plan has any chance of fruition, then we need to skulk… I am not going to lose her again." The second brother said resolutely.

His brother was probably going to be a problem, especially since he didn't know there was a deeper reason and need for revenge than he knew but he would…they all would. When the time came, all the lies and secrets would be unveiled and true justice would be had and then his perverse side would be allowed free reign.

"I don't care how long this takes, so long as at the end of the day, I get justice for my wife and child."

His brother mumbles something under his breath, 'if it was your child…' but he doesn't hear what was said. "What was that?"

"Nothing, nothing, let's find a place to stay and find out where the little bitch is."

Unsure whether to believe his brother or not, he lets the matter drop, infighting would not be a good idea when their plans were so close to succeeding.

XxXxXxX


	24. Chapter 24

Hope everyone is still enjoying. Thank you so much for all the reviews. You guys are wonderful. Guest! I love your reviews and hope my muse and I can continue to live up to such nice comments. Sorry for not responding to reviews this time, FF is being finicky and won't load right and won't send. I'm lucky I got this chapter up... Hope you all understand.

 **Chapter Twenty-Four**

Elizabeth woke slowly, a feeling of complete contentment settling on her the more awake she became. She'd fallen asleep next to Jason once before but if this was how her sleeping was going to be affected, in the most wonderful way, then she'd stalk his ass.

"You going to square root everything to death or are you just going to enjoy waking up so refreshed?" Jason asked, his mouth turning up in to a smile.

"What makes you think I am refreshed? I've barely been awake two minutes; I think quantifying something like that takes at least five, maybe even ten minutes." Elizabeth said offhandedly. Of course, what she thought was, 'damn know-it-all man' but she couldn't really disagree with what he said. Not used to being challenged, Elizabeth didn't really know how to deal with this man. Well, any many really, but she was used to fear, abject terror, warm and cuddly feelings had never happened to her until she came to this town, how was one supposed to change how they viewed the world when everything seemed to be tilting on its axis. Parents who weren't her parents, men who didn't send her screaming for the hills, people who were genuine for the sake of being genuine….

"Quantify huh? Sorry but I need at least one cup of coffee before my higher functions kick in." Jason offered.

"You are an enforcer, you don't need shit."

"My, my, after such a good sleep and you act like this? If you aren't careful, I'll revoke your rights to be my bed buddy. And you'd be surprised. Normally when I sleep, I crash for a couple hours and am recharged, I sleep next to you and I feel like I've turned into sleeping beauty and been out for a hundred years. It is a strange feeling." Jason said before he could catch himself.

"Sleeping beauty? Are you waiting for your prince charming to come and kiss you awake?" Elizabeth asked with a laugh.

"Prince charming?" Jason asked affronted. Deciding to take his justice he began to tickle Elizabeth relentlessly, pausing only briefly before attacking again.

Elizabeth shook like she was in the middle of a convulsion, twitching and ticking this way and that. "Stop….please…I'm…going to…pee the…bed…" Elizabeth managed to pant out between her laughs.

Jason had no sooner stopped his tickle attack than Elizabeth dashed off the bed, slamming the bathroom door.

XxXxXxX

"Mr. Scorpio, this is a surprise." Lily said as she welcomed the man in to her home.

"I apologize for the earliness of my visit but your man down stairs said that it would be alright if I came up?" Mac said more as a question than anything.

"No, it's fine. I've been up for a while now…Sonny's just in the shower, I had to promise to remain on the couch till he came back, so…let's keep my little adventure to the door on the down low." Lily said sweetly.

"Marco mentioned that you have been having troubles with morning sickness. I'll not tell Sonny, but perhaps you should retake your seat so your husband doesn't accuse me of something untoward." Mac offered.

"He wouldn't. My husband knows how obstinate I am, I think his latest slur is 'as a horses ass…' I love the man and understand that he is worried about our wellbeing but I've been a free thinker all my life so being told I can and or can't do something…I am sure there will be some epic fights in our near future."

Unsure how to comment on the situation but feeling wrong staying silent, Mac tried, "With your condition, don't you have to worry about dehydration, which could lead to fainting? Not to mention that if you can't keep much on your stomach, then that too could cause fainting? I can see where Mr. Corinthos is coming from; I'd not want the woman I love, taking risks when they aren't needed. It's one thing to be free spirited but stamping you with a fragile sign for nine months, will benefit you are your child…"

"Women have been birthing babies since the dawn of time. Women have suffered this condition and many others without being stamped fragile. You men are all cavemen when it comes to a pregnant woman but at least cavemen let the little woman hunt…" Lily said in a snit.

"Thank you for trying Mr. Scorpio but sadly me and my guards are all having troubles getting Lily to listen to common sense. My last ditch effort is going to her parents, if she thinks I hover and request such barbaric requests, she hasn't seen anything yet." Sonny said as he stepped into the living room. He watched his wife's mouth fall open in shock but refused to take back his threat.

"Well, if that threat doesn't have the desired effect, you could always ask how she would handle her pregnant daughter's condition and if she would be expect herculean efforts in obeying what her husband and doctor said…" Mac said, an honest smile being directed at Sonny.

"Mr. Scorpio, that is absolutely low!" Lily said with a huff.

"Not really, did I not have to phone your parents before you mothered the poor girl to death, all because you didn't think she was taken good enough care of? Were you not trying to convince me to adopt the girl so you could shower her in a mothers love?" Sonny asked, his dimples shining through.

"You and your dimples…I'm tired, will you take me upstairs." Lily said through gritted teeth. She understood what was being said but it didn't mean she had to like it. Besides, as the one who was pregnant, her decisions were up to her.

"Yes dear. Tell your mother I miss her cooking." Sonny said laughing, before disappearing up the stairs.

Mac just shook his head. Who knew that a big bad mob boss would have woman woes like the rest of the world. Honestly, in Mac's opinion, it was nice to see the Cuban more human.

"Sorry about that. She's not a morning person to begin with and with the morning sickness being an any time of day sickness, her once cheery mood hasn't seemed to recover. Let's step into my office. I know I can trust Lily with the nitty gritty details but her soft heart just can't handle everything." Sonny said, extending his arm in the direction of his office.

"Nothing to be sorry about. Georgie…she wanted to be a vet when she was younger, so we allowed her to volunteer at a local SPCA…it was the worst. She bonded with every animal that came through the place. This old cat, Binx, he came in for one reason or another, I don't rightly remember but she fell in love with his big brown eyes and sweet personality. She was busy cleaning his cage one day when she came to his and saw the poor thing gasping, dying…haunts her to this day and cured her of ever wanting to be a vet. She could kinda sorta deal with the sick animals being put to sleep but what she thought was a healthy animal just suddenly dying or over population causing animals to be euthanized, didn't work so well. She tried to convince me to take all the animals scheduled to be terminated and then wouldn't speak to me for a month when I couldn't take in 30+ animals."

"Poor soft hearted Georgie. I can just imagine how horrible that time would be for her. She has a nice word or smile for everyone, even those who aren't nice to her. You are raising a wonderful young woman." Sonny offered kindly.

"She is pretty amazing. But that isn't why I am here, I need to know all the details if I am going to be able to keep Elizabeth safe." Mac said with confidence he didn't really feel.

"You? Are you planning on removing her from my protection?" Sonny asked with leeriness.

"No…sorry. I know I am going to screw this up ten ways to Sunday but I want to help you. I know I am not a match for a lot of people in your world but I can't just sit back and watch another man protect what is mine. Gah…I am not trying to show possession or anything like that but after missing out on so much, I want to be a part of everything. And really, what could another pair of hands, ears and eyes hurt the cause." Mac said ineloquently.

"That depends…" Sonny hesitated. There were a lot of things Sonny could do, since he skirted or blatantly ignored the law, would his hands be tied by accepting Mac's help, and thus endanger Elizabeth and possibly his men?

"I know what you are thinking. If it will help ease your mind, I dropped my resignation off, someone, possibly more than one someone is after my daughter or could be…the whole situation is rather confusing. Being a cop at the moment wouldn't really help me, but my connections might. Anything and I do mean anything goes when it comes to protecting my daughter."

"Anything just might be on the table. I can tell you what happened to her, through doctor's visits and ER visits but I don't know the why's, how's, who's…I have people digging into the back story but it seems everything besides hospital visits is very lacking. The Webber's were not kind to her, I don't know and neither does Ms. Johnson, if sexual abuse is even a part of the abuse she suffered. The Webber's were in some far and away African jungle supposedly when Mrs. Webber gave birth. All we know is that DNA tests prove that isn't true but we can't track where Elizabeth was born or much else. When the Webber's left the jungle, they had Elizabeth in tow; my man believes she was dropped there with specific instructions but…other than that, that is all we have been able to unearth. The few men I trust with this delicate information have not given up; in fact they are going deeper, trying to find the truth." Sonny said.

"She's my daughter, so besides me thinking that is why she is so special, there has to be a backstory. Honestly, what can a newborn have to do with anything, besides revenge? In that vein, would it not logically come back on me or her mother? Dominique had her fair share of trouble, she came into my life because of trouble and I tried to protect her. Then, the elephant in the room, my past. No matter what everyone likes to say, my past is littered with bad choices and doing the wrong thing for the possible right reasons…This, my daughter being…it could all be because of me." Mac said, the weight of his words like a bullet to his heart.

"Now hold it! Let's not go getting ahead of ourselves. Yes, this very well could be about you and your past, or even your ex-wife's but until we know for certain, placing blame, won't get us anywhere. If you want to punish yourself at a later time, if this does turn out to be 'your fault' then so be it. I won't tell a man how to deal with his grief or blame but until the situation is handled, there is no reason to take it on now." Sonny said with finality.

Mac watched the Cuban, trying to suss out the deeper meaning behind his words. Perhaps Sonny knew something about blame and grief…"You are right, now isn't the time. Until Elizabeth is safe, nothing is more important. Thank you for taking the time to talk to me."

"Not a problem. Now, if you want to go speak with Elizabeth, I am sure she is up and about. Ms. Johnson, Epiphany, makes a wonderful spread, almost as good as mine, and as soon as the smell of cooking food hits your daughter's nose, she's up." Sonny said.

Recognizing the dismissal, however polite, Mac knew the man wanted to be left alone. "Sounds good. Thank you again and I'll see you for brunch."

Demons…yes, Sonny knew all about them, he had more than his fair share. When his high school sweetheart was murdered by a rival gang, he lost not only his first love, but his unborn son as well. Even though he wasn't in the business at that point, both sides had been trying to recruit him, and his refusal ended with two dead.

XxXxXxX


	25. Chapter 25

Sorry for the shortness, but my night has been busy. Hope you enjoy. Thank you so much for the comments, thoughts, you guys are wonderful! Guest, you are a doll! My muse looks forward to what you have to say. Thank you very much.

 **Chapter Twenty-Five**

He had a few hours to wait before brunch and while going and seeing Elizabeth was what he wanted to do, he knew in this frame of mind, it wouldn't be the smartest move he made.

Demons…oh, he had his fair share. In his younger years, he wasn't only cocksure but believed that his cause was the only cause that mattered. He often wondered if that was why he and his brother weren't any closer. Sure, he trusted him enough to take care of his daughter but was it really trust and not the certainty that Port Charles was just the safest of all choices. Of course, if Robert had truly thought about that, what with the Spencer's and the Cassadine's living there, safe really was the last thing Port Charles was.

Of course, his own brother believed he was trying to kill him, numerous times. Mac had almost died by his brother's hand once or twice. Thanks to lies and misdirection's, everything in his life seemed like it was going to need to be put under a microscope.

Did the circumstances of his daughter's life have anything to do with Helena Cassadine? No matter how he turned the question in his mind, he just couldn't think of a reason that she'd target him, Robert and Anna…sure, but something about that ghost, even though she was still alive, she was going to haunt those she considered her lesser.

Frustrated with the whole situation, Mac went further back into his memory, to a moment when his actions had caused a lot of heartache. He sometimes accredited Miranda Jack's death with his change of heart, his inability to think everything he did was just. He wasn't as foolhardy as he used to be, but he had to wonder if the brashness of young adulthood could really reap this type of results.

Yes, he was a troubled young man, but he wasn't trying to hurt people, he was careless sometimes, tried to impress at the wrong times but he wasn't every heartless…He needed to talk to Elizabeth, at one time, he wouldn't have ever believed the brothers capable of such malevolence, but a traumatic loss can change even the best of people. He prayed he was wrong but feared he could be on the right track.

XxXxXxX

"Feeling better?" Jason asked as Elizabeth emerged from the bathroom.

"Much. I don't think I have ever been tickled like that. What made you act so goofy?" Elizabeth queried.

"I could see you doubting, questioning everything, I thought it was best to get your mind off of what could go wrong or whatever and focus on something a little lighter. I can't believe I am going to quote my grandmother but, 'don't go borrowing troubles' we have enough to deal with as it is. Another nugget of wisdom from the great Lila Quartermaine, worry about today, tomorrow will take care of itself. She was fond of saying that to me when my anger got out of control, or I got fed up with the family."

"So in other words, don't rock the boat?" Elizabeth said a little peevishly.

"No, just, you just found out your parents aren't your parent's, found your father, have some faceless, nameless person, people after you, do you really want to stress about things that pale in comparison? I like you Elizabeth and I am pretty sure you like me. We're more comfortable around each other than people we've known most of our lives. I am helping Sonny to keep you safe, we are doing everything in our power to make sure the next 90 years of your life will be a lot less eventful, at least in a certain way. Maybe we'll date and find we can't stand each other, maybe we'll fall in love and live happily ever after, isn't that what girls dream about? What I'm trying to say, rather badly, is that we can't know what tomorrow will bring, if you try to plan on everything, you'll cheapen all the moments that aren't meant to be cheapened."

"So…it is what it is? That seems like it cheapens everything I've been through and still have to get through." Elizabeth said a little snidely.

"No, what cheapens anything, is expecting everything to fall apart because it has in the past. I understand, I have seen what you have been through, maybe I can't understand because I wasn't in your position but as a human being I can be outraged, I can feel contempt that you've had to suffer, but wouldn't you like to know why this has happened, why someone decided to play God with your life?"

"I never thought I'd get answers, so I guess I've just functioned on the belief that I must have been a horrible person in another life. I'm sorry, I know I am being a bitch and I don't mean to be, it's just a lot to take. I want to trust, so much so, that I am letting down guards, walls I have had in place since I was a child but you have to understand, I have seen the worst of human kind, at least in my opinion, so trying to see the best, even when it is presented in such a pleasing package, makes it hard to believe. Don't take my abrasiveness to heart; it is a defence mechanism, something I've used to prevent getting hurt."

"I won't hold it against you but I hope you won't hold it against me, when I call you on it. You and Epiphany were alone for many years, you aren't anymore, and the entire Eastern seaboard is on your side. I'm going to get Johnny to get you some art supplies; I want this nightmare man on paper. Mac has offered to help, so between him and us, we should be able to put this to bed and get you a jump start on living fully."

"Are you normally so…positive? I don't need to see if you shit skittles or something do I? No Care Bear patch on your chest?" Elizabeth asked with a straight face.

"You are a very confusing woman…Shit skittles?! What the hell?" Jason asked.

"Well, from everything that has been said, you are this feared enforcer who kills without thought or regret, emotionless, and yet, pretty much from the time we met, you've been blowing rainbow colored smoke up my ass, like everything is going to be peachy keen at the end of the day."

Frustrated and feeling the tension of not knowing, settling on his shoulders, he quickly stood, unable to sit still. "You know, you can say what you want, throw any wall up that you need to, but it isn't going to stop us from caring about you or wanting to protect you. So go ahead, be as bitchy and prickly as you want. I see what you are trying to do, but listen here little girl, I am not going to be scared off by a few words. I'm going to shower and then over to see Sonny. Perhaps with some time alone, you can examine why pushing me away is your first recourse?" Jason gave her an intense look, placed a chaste kiss to her cheek before walking a little heavier than normal into the bathroom.

"Stupid, stubborn man…" Elizabeth whispered to the room.

"I heard that, you pigheaded, acerbic woman!" Jason said through the door.

'Try working on your whispering technique' Elizabeth thought to herself as her cheeks heated with her embarrassment.

XxXxXxX


	26. Chapter 26

Sorry for the wait…life, what a pain in the ass. My 92 year old grandfather is in the hospital to have his gallbladder removed, my dad's been in massive pain from his pancreas and whatnot and a hernia I have has decided to wage war against me. I can't promise regularity with posting but will try to do better.

 **Chapter Twenty-Six**

Elizabeth did spend some time thinking about why her first instinct was to hide but she found herself in a quandary. Normally she was able to push everything away and concentrate on her painting but if it wasn't Jason creeping in like a thief in the night, then her newly found father was and then…well, there was something going on with Piph. Elizabeth had watched the woman throughout the years, and not once did she see this new, almost bubbly woman.

Deciding that thinking wasn't going to get her anywhere, Elizabeth pushed open Piph's door, only to slam it closed when she saw a naked Francis tapping his foot at the end of the bed, where, for all intents and purposes, her mother was lounging just as naked.

Flustered and forgetting herself, Elizabeth rushed into the ensuite bathroom and came face to chest with a very wet, very naked, and very aroused Jason. Did she mention, naked Jason…"Oh God! This is just not my morning." Elizabeth said while blushing.

Before she spoke, he was reaching for a towel but it seemed like time slowed down, the earth stopped spinning the moment their eyes locked. In a way, both good and bad, her eyes were having trouble remaining eye contact. He could see the struggle she was waging to keep her eyes from roaming but as the seconds passed; her eyes continued to roam towards his hardness.

"I think this is the first time I have ever felt like a piece of meat." Jason said unabashedly.

"Meat…why? Why Meat?" Elizabeth asked breathily.

"You do realize I have eyes, right, way up here?" Jason asked, gesturing to his face.

"Eyes…yes, very beautiful eyes…" Elizabeth trailed off, her gaze dropping after taking the barest of glances at said eyes.

"Elizabeth? Would you want me to objectify you like this?"

"Eyes…yes, we already mentioned your eyes. My God…you're amazing. Look at the way the water traverses your muscles, down to that carefully trimmed thatch of hair, down to long, strong tapered legs that should be…" Shaking herself out of her stupor, Elizabeth bashfully cast a quick glance at Jason's face.

It was his turn to blush, he couldn't help enjoy the carnal way she perused his body but the breathy desire emanating from her…this was another facet to the complex woman that was Elizabeth. One minute trying to scare him away and the next practically performing some heretofore unheard of sexual act with a simple yet oh so complicated look. A couple years ago, the look itself would have been enough to make him cum, as it was, he was fighting his inner horndog. "Elizabeth, might I have a moment, you know, alone."

"Alone…?" Elizabeth questioned, not fully understanding the request. "You know, I was going to talk to Piph and didn't think I had to knock but that is a mistake I can't make again. No one wants to see their mother figure naked, never mind Francis, although, for a man who is slightly older, he is in great shape…not like your shape, but he has strong thighs, shapely calves, a tapered waist that leads down to a fully groomed…my GOD, how can he conceal that thing. Does he have to have a permission to carry permit for that…no wonder Piph was smiling so big…Can a person be both disgusted and beyond curious at the same time? Like…well, look at you, you know, you are big, actually, huge, considering your overall size and whatnot, I am sure you'd be called well-endowed but, it isn't like you need to strap that thing down when you walk, well…maybe but Francis…he's like…how the hell can it fit. It was almost as long as my arm…and the width…girth…just…holy…wow…" Elizabeth babbled while blushing periodically.

"I think you have broken my penis!" Jason said while trying not to think about anything Elizabeth just told him, it would be safer if he didn't imagine her appreciation for his penis, she wasn't ready, they weren't ready.

"You know, that whole penis envy thing, it might have originated with him…hot damn. I apologize for oversharing; it seems it has been a very odd morning for me. I think it would be best if I just…" Elizabeth said as she cast a not-so-furtive glance back at Jason's not broken penis before fleeing the room.

If any of the Greek sculptors had either of the men she'd seen naked, for inspiration, a millennium of women would be at home with very wet fingers…Elizabeth thought to herself.

Such a strange and invigorating way to start a day. She couldn't remember the last time she was up this early and so awake. Of course, if she woke up next to that 'thing' every morning, she'd definitely become a morning person.

XxXxXxX

Jason watched her walk out of the room and couldn't help but smile. Something about her just seemed to light him up. She was so unlike the women he had met since his accident. Most women were either throwing themselves at him, trying to get into his pants, both figuratively and literally. If it wasn't sex, they were wanting his money or what his name could give them. To meet someone who didn't care about any of that, was in a word, refreshing.

His cold as nails persona was taking a hit but for the life of him, he couldn't seem to care. It was nice; a fairly innocuous word to say the least but in a life full of darkness and death, nice was maybe just what he needed.

He'd met the bar-flys' and the one-night stand's the guys took home and never saw anything wrong with it, until now. A strong woman wasn't a hindrance, like he had first thought. Lily was always kind but she was no-nonsense, she was firm in her beliefs and expected to be treated like a lady. In Jason's opinion, it was a liability to love someone like that, to give them so much power over another but since meeting Elizabeth; he didn't see her as his weakness but his strength.

Realizing he was close to spouting poetry, Jason quickly retreated back to the shower. If he didn't take care of his hard-on now, he'd be suffering the damn thing all day.

Jason's strokes were fast and hard, but no matter how fast he stroked, it was like chasing the white rabbit, always just out of reach. It wasn't until Elizabeth's pouty lips and the lusty look that stole into his mind that he was able to release the last hours' worth of tension. His orgasm washed over him quickly but the pleasure of the moment seemed to seep deeper into his bones. If he hadn't thrown up his hand to brace himself, the pleasure would have knocked him from his feet.

If life continued on like it had been, he was likely to be taking quite a few showers, so many so, that he feared becoming water-logged.

XxXxXxX

Mac sat in his car, his mind bouncing from one thing to another. The fear that this could be his fault was weighing heavily on his mind and conscience. Would his past be just another thing that would keep him out of his daughter's life? Would his past mistakes be what finally proved that your wrong doings will always come back and bite you in the ass?

Tomorrow he would find pictures of every person he had dealings with, if someone from his life had done this to Elizabeth, then they were going to realize just how far a wronged father would go. His actions, whether bad or good, should reflect on him and him alone. If someone had a grievance with him, then they should be man enough to come after him, not an innocent.

Today…while shadowed by what he learned, he wasn't going to let it disrupt what he had planned. One perfect day with his daughter, well, he deserved it, even if he didn't deserve it. The black cloud of grief, doubt and recriminations could all wait.

Taking a deep and cleansing breath, he put his thoughts to the back of his mind. If he didn't get a move on, he'd be later for brunch.

Giving a nod to Marco, Mac stepped on to the elevator.

XxXxXxX


	27. Chapter 27

Hope you all enjoy! Let me know what you think, your comments, thoughts, ideas are all appreciated. Thank you so very much for your kind words and prayers and thoughts for my family and me, you guys really are the best! I also thank you for not being angry about the wait between chapters, it takes a lot of stress off my shoulders! *HUGS* to you all.

 **Chapter Twenty-Seven**

Not knowing what she should do, torn between returning to the bedroom, she'd rather spar with/ogle Jason than face what her future could consist of but as she cleared his room and saw the room Epiphany was using with the door still closed, Elizabeth made a snap judgement.

Rushing down the stairs and through the door, she almost collided with Johnny before she was able to slow her speed.

"In a hurry Calamity?" Johnny asked with wry twist of his lips.

"Really, you are nicknaming me Calamity Jane, really?" Elizabeth asked as she boldly stared at the guard.

"It was the best I could do on short notice, I promise to think longer on it and come up with something that truly fits you." Johnny said in all seriousness.

"Because…my name isn't good enough?" She asked with a little lip.

"Oh Mata…you'll learn soon enough, we don't swing that way." Johnny offered, trying a different nickname out.

"Mata…as in Mata Hari? Really, you need help. I have never done anything to be classified as her. She was…well, everything I am not. Try again Spudster." Elizabeth said cheekily.

Johnny couldn't help but laugh, "Did you just call me studster?" He asked while puffing up his chest, the desire to run and tell Jason that she thought he was a stud…His thoughts trailed off as he heard her laugh. "What?"

"I said Spudster, you know, because you are beginning to look a little soft in the middle." Elizabeth said confidently, before diverting her eyes.

The shocked intake of air caused Elizabeth to laugh, "If you had done that any harder, you'd have caved the building in on itself. Listen, can we pull each other's pigtails later, I was actually out here for a reason." Elizabeth said, suddenly looking anything but confident.

Johnny could see that what had started as playful banter was suddenly missing, so he immediately sobered, "Sure, I'll think of more nicknames and you can do the same. What did you need?"

"Can I…do you think it would be an imposition…" Elizabeth stalled, unable to spit the words out. She knew she was doing better with the whole talking thing…well, sort of, but her innate shyness and the uncomfortable feeling that almost always took her over, was reaching an all-time high. Before she could work herself into a panic attack, she heard Johnny speak.

"Elizabeth, who would you like to speak with?" Johnny asked softly. Seeing she was a nanosecond away from flight. He went over who she might want to see in his head, ruling out one person or another until he came to one name. "Did you need to see Sonny?"

He was lucky he was watching her so closely; otherwise he might have missed her almost imperceptible nod. Without waiting another moment, he gently squeezed her shoulder before striding across the hall to the other penthouse.

Normally he would just announce the person but he slipped through the door, shutting it softly behind him. "Sonny, Elizabeth is asking to speak to you but she is second away from fleeing. I wouldn't normally suggest this, but Lily, could you leave the room if Sonny's willing to see her, she looks really stressed."

Sonny heard the edge in his voice and gently took his wife's hands in his. "Please baby, I know you want to coddle and cuddle her, but right now isn't the time, okay?"

Lily offered a small smile and nod before leaving the room. In her current state, she couldn't remain objective. Not just the pregnancy hormones but also her natural empathetic nature would smother the girl, plus, her nausea was returning with a vengeance.

Sonny watched his wife leave with nary a complaint, scratching his head in bewilderment, Sonny wasn't sure if he'd pay for this later or not. Understand that he probably didn't have time to contemplate…well, anything, he nodded his head to Johnny.

When Johnny stepped back into the hall, he could see that even the shortness of her wait was causing her distress. Not wanting to make the poor girl wait any longer, he simply re-opened the door and brandished his arm, "Sonny will see you now."

Elizabeth looked between the guard and the open door, contemplating running right back to Jason's room but before she could make up her mind, her feet began to take her towards the open door. Just before she crossed the threshold, she turned to Johnny with large, sad eyes. "Thanks…"

XxXxXxX

Sonny had never been so nervous. The few moments, seconds it took for Johnny to leave and Elizabeth to enter, seemed much longer that they were. A year in a second perhaps…

He was used to be held to impossible standards, to be the bad guy with a heart of gold, the mobster who always did the right thing, at least it felt like the people he surrounded himself with wanted him to be a saint, or saintly but looking into the eyes of the broken girl before him, he had never felt so lowly.

Clearing his throat a couple times didn't seem to dislodge the lump but he tried one last time before addressing her. "Elizabeth, please come in. Would you like to talk in my office?" Realizing that being alone with him, that might not be his best offer.

"No…umm…I am sorry to disturb you but I had…I have questions. I know Mac…err…my dad was going to come talk to you today and well you see…I was sleeping with Jason and then he went for a shower so I thought I'd talk to Piph and then walked in on her and Francis naked and my God…that man has a snake in his pants…and not a garter snake…that thing was like a python…and then when I fled them because you know, no one wants to see their mother figure in the afterglow…but it wasn't any better because I ran to Jason's bathroom and he was naked…and you really have high standards for you men…" Elizabeth said pausing briefly in almost wide-eyed innocence. But before Sonny could say anything she was talking again.

"Like life wasn't complicated enough before seeing almost everyone naked but you know it is weird how that sort of thing can mess with your mind and what you think you know. Like, well, you have this way of looking at things and seeing things and then suddenly, BAM and it's all tossed on its ear and you have this new way of looking at things. You know? But then I knew I couldn't just stand there and ogle Jason although, he really, really, really deserves to be ogled…my goodness…but then I came out and Piph's door was still closed so who knows what those two are doing again…you'd think my interruption would have at least tamed their ardor or something but I don't think it did and then I was thinking that maybe I should leave the penthouse for a few before I go walking in on other naked people or go back to Jason because he was looking decidedly flushed and ready for another shower…but then Johnny called me Calamity and Mata and I called his Spudster and well…now, here I am and…"

Sonny watched Elizabeth, wondering if she was going to take a breath. If he wasn't mistaken, she might have taken a single breath since entering his home. And while he really didn't need to know that much about his people, the garter snake/python thing was worth a laugh, something he was going to have to tell Lily about because it was too precious not to share. Sonny wasn't sure he caught everything or understood it all but realized that she was just staring at him; he supposed she was waiting for a comment or something. "Umm…" He cleared his throat, trying his damndest to not laugh. "It would seem that you have had a…eventful morning. Umm, you slept with Jason?" He asked, his mind stuck on that little tidbit. He wondered briefly if this was going to send her on another tangent or not.

"Well, you know…like sleep…he was going to sleep on the couch or the floor or something but then I mentioned we were both adults and it was his bed so he shouldn't have to leave his bed, because I could sleep on the floor or the couch or a chair…and it's nice to sleep next to someone who doesn't scream in my ear or demand to be fed before I'm awake but no, well yes we slept together…not in a biblical, carnal way, just sleep, you know…" Elizabeth said while twisting her fingers and blushing a scarlet red.

Sonny could honestly say that he had never seen or heard another human being cram that many words into a sentence before. No matter what he did, he couldn't wipe the small smile off his face. He was happy for the two of them, even if nothing happened; this young woman was showing his best friend that there are such things as a good woman. But he secretly hoped they'd figure things out and get together. Jason needed someone like her and she needed someone like Jason. They were complete opposites but had so much in common. His rough edges could be dulled by her innate goodness and her shyness could be lessened by his more adventurous nature.

"Elizabeth, you don't have to explain anything to me. I understand. You are both adults, what happens behind closed doors is no one's business. As for your Dad, yes, he was here earlier. He slept as long as he could but he has had a lot on his mind and his mind wasn't able to stay shut off for long. Was there something specific you wanted to talk to me about or were you just hoping that someone a little more…mature wasn't going to be naked?" He asked with a laugh.

"Honestly, with the way my day has been going, I am lucky you and your wife weren't mid coitus and the guards were clothed…" Elizabeth said while widening her eyes. "Ummm…sorry." She blurted once she realized what she said.

This time, Sonny didn't have a hope of containing his mirth. His laugh was full and came from the belly. "Fret not; I am sure you are suffering a fair bit of culture shock. Going from being with a single person to having numerous people around you, it would be enough to teeter anyone. It will take time to adjust to having more than one person care for you and your wellbeing. Actually, going back to your dad for a second, I have a favor to ask." Sonny said, pausing. Not wanting to meddle but feeling like they were all going to have to band together to figure out the cause of her strife.

Elizabeth looked at him cautiously before slowly nodding her head. "Is this favor something I can refuse?" She asked softly.

The crackle of his laughter shocked them both, "It is your choice, and nothing will come of it if you can't grant me this favor. It is simple one soon to be father, trying to help out another." Sonny said solemnly.

Nodding her head again, Elizabeth waited for him to articulate his request.

"Mac is a good man, better than a lot. I never knew my father but my step-father was a real horse's ass. Deke was everything that is wrong with this world…but I digress…Mac has lived a colorful life, he hasn't always done the right thing but he has always tried to do the right thing, if that makes sense. I'll let him explain his life to you but my favor…while I know you are grown and don't really need a father figure, he does need you and I think you need him just as much. If you could find it in your heart to not push him away when you start to feel overwhelmed. I can't speak for him, just that there isn't a single thing I wouldn't do for my child and I get the feeling, he is of the same mind. None of us are angels; we all have a past and sometimes are youthfulness can lead to bad decisions. Please, for me, for Jason…for Mac, don't push him away, listen and learn but be open to what he has to offer because you can only grow from what he has to offer."

Elizabeth was slightly confused but she was kind of nodding her head along as he spoke. "I guess I can understand…You're asking me to not make a snap judgment, to not let something he has possibly done bother me?" Elizabeth sort of queried.

Wondering how he was going to say this without giving anything away, Sonny opened and closed his mouth a few times. "When I spoke to him earlier, he realized that something from his past could have caused all of this." Sonny said, using his arm in an arc to encompass Elizabeth's life, her past. "In trying to help your mother, things happened and while doing something else, other things happened…it is all very confusing I am sure, and while I would like to set you straight, I think you two need to be honest with each other."

"So…he isn't a bad man, just sometimes misguided?" Elizabeth asked, her confusion shining in her eyes.

"Exactly." Sonny said but did not continue, he could see the crease between her brows and knew at the moment, she was on overload.

Deciding that she had too much information and not really the information she came for, Elizabeth just shrugged, "Okay…umm…I'm going to go home and change…do I need to take Johnny down to the apartment or will I be okay?"

"Please take him with you, your safety is paramount."

"Okay, ummm…" Elizabeth said as she walked towards the door, just as she opened it, she turned around, "I told Jason about my nightmares and that I'd try to draw the man who haunts me in them…I'll make sure he shows you and Ma…Dad. Thank you for your time." Not waiting for a reply, she quickly slipped from the room and closed the door.

Johnny heard the last part and while he wasn't sure what it all meant, he noticed she was walking towards the stairs in a sort of daze, so he slipped through the door before it closed to follow her closely. They were going to have to teach her how to be spatially aware when she was out, because at the moment, she could be grabbed and never know why or how it happened.

XxXxXxX


	28. Chapter 28

A little time was just what I needed to get another chapter out. This story for some reason has a hold of my muse and she refuses to focus on any of my other stories that are incomplete at the moment. I suggest she get a boyfriend, she said she has hundreds…in print….smartass. Hope you all enjoy.

 **Chapter Twenty-Eight**

Elizabeth was standing almost paralyzed under the unrelenting spray coming from the shower. With so much on her plate, things had been…not forgotten per se but shoved to the back of her mind. Now, standing under the water, letting it soothe the stress from her shoulders and back, there was nothing preventing her from thinking of things she hadn't had the opportunity to.

Things such as, her looming operation that might not do a thing, this weird vibe that seemed to follow her around, the almost incomprehensible 'thing' that pertained to the guards and their being allowed closer than anyone ever before, Piph and her love life, Jason…so much to say and think when it came to him and then there was her father and it was in that moment, when the pieces that hadn't penetrated finally slipped into place. "Where is my mother?" Elizabeth asked the steamy room aloud, a frown marring her features.

The air that had been soothing, the water that had been comforting, suddenly felt cloying. Every breath she took seemed to become lodged in her throat, preventing the needed oxygen a pathway to her suddenly starved lungs.

An odd whistling sound penetrated the fog of her mind, until she realized the sound was coming from her, from her desperate attempts to draw breath, fighting to do such an easy bodily imperative. How, after this many years, could breathing suddenly become so foreign?

Squinting through the rising steam, Elizabeth stumbled ungracefully towards what she thought was the glass door but in her fright, was actually leading further away. Clawing at her throat, unintentionally scoring the soft, pliant skin with her dull nails, Elizabeth inadvertently let the panic rat loose. What had only been nibbling at her resolve before suddenly had full power.

Black spots were dancing in her vision, alerting her to the fact that if she couldn't get a grasp on her emotions, she was going to lose consciousness. Unable to draw enough breath to alert someone, Elizabeth began to panic anew. The whistling noise ceasing as her throat seemed to have fully closed.

Blinking the accumulating condensation from her eyes, or at least trying to, Elizabeth stomped her foot in annoyance, realizing that nothing was going to help this situation.

As her panic was reaching an all-time high, she heard an insistent bang on the bathroom door, she heard words, but the panic had such a grasp on her that she couldn't make out what was being said over the roaring in her ears.

Annoyed, scared and feeling completely useless, Elizabeth tried to stomp her foot again but all she managed to do was hit a slippery spot, probably caused by her conditioner she thought belatedly as she watched almost in slow motion as he momentum carried her not to her desired outcome, but smashed her to her knees.

Vaguely she heard something slam against the door but her fight to breathe was scrambling every thought now, the lack of oxygen, asphyxiation she managed to summon momentarily as she slumped from her knees to her ass.

Not realizing that she was causing some of her own problems when her fingers twitched tighter around her throat, in her panic, she grasped tighter to the obstruction that seemed to be lodged there.

XxXxXxX

Jason had been pacing the hall, occasionally glancing at the guard before he resumed his frenetic movement.

The hall seemed smaller, more confined than the one on his floor, but he realized in his agitation, the space wasn't smaller; his nervousness was causing his stride to be longer. Logic wasn't something he was good at grasping at the moment though, so he just scowled at the walls every time he had to spin around to prevent collision.

"Johnny, how long has she been in there?" Jason snapped at the guard.

"Like I told you five minutes ago, we got her an hour ago, if she went directly to the shower, like she said she was going to do, then I guess she's been in the shower for an hour." Johnny said, his sarcasm mostly hidden.

Jason raised his eyebrow at the recalcitrant guard but didn't stop his pacing. "I should probably go see what is taking her so long. Mac has been in my apartment for 45 minutes…" Jason said, before trailing off.

"If you think you need to." Johnny offered, trying to understand what was going through his bosses head.

"I do…but, will she think we don't trust her, should I just go back to my place and wait…no, I should go get her, she'll want to see her father…" Jason said, not really even speaking to the guard, just working through things aloud.

Jason's hand rose from its clenched position by his side to rub swiftly over the upper part of his left chest.

Five strides later, he was raising his hand to his throat, tried to rub a strange burning sensation from existence.

Three paces to the left and he did it again.

Six paces back up the hall, towards the guard, Jason's hand automatically rose again, pushing a fleeting pain away from his chest.

"Boss?" Johnny asked curiously. "Is something wrong?"

"Hmmm…What?" Jason asked. Clenching the shirt over his heart.

Johnny had never seen Jason act like this. It was like he was a caged tiger, pacing this way and that, trying to find a weakness in his confinement. For the life of him, he couldn't figure out why Jason kept grasping his throat or chest. "Jason…" Johnny said again, worry infused in that simple word. Grabbing his shoulders when the man got close enough, Johnny tried to tilt his head up, trying and failing to get a lock on his eyes.

Shoving away from the guard, Jason's pace sped up. Three strides and he was over 15 feet away, almost like he had floated over the floor. As his hand rose again moving back to his throat, Jason's head snapped up, no longer watching his feet.

Johnny was completely flummoxed. He wasn't sure what he was supposed to do. Just as he was about to try to get his bosses attention, he saw Jason's head snap up and before he could say anything, one way or another, Johnny was on his ass, three feet from the door.

Jason pulled so hard, the door was left hanging from the bottom hinge as he took the stairs three at a time.

Johnny heard Jason slam himself against the bathroom door once, twice, three times seemed to be the charms as he heard the splinter of wood being render, the screech of metal twisting and breaking. A conundrum of epic proportions running through his mind, did he run for the bathroom as well or should he stay where he was.

If Elizabeth was naked and he came upon that by breeching the stairs, would he lose his life for seeing something so…personal or by standing here doing nothing, would he lose his life for indecision. Decisions…decisions…

Just as he stepped over the threshold, he heard Jason telling Elizabeth to breathe.

Walking carefully up the stairs, making sure his movements would be heard; Johnny stopped about five feet from the decimated door. "Jason, is everything alright? Do I need to get help?"

Jason wasn't paying much attention but the closeness of the guard caused the hair on the back of his neck to stand up. Quickly throwing a look at the door, Jason said, "Don't…just stay there, don't come any closer."

Jason focused on Elizabeth gently trying to pry her fingers from around her throat. "Please baby, don't do this. Come on, you can do it, just breathe…" Jason could see the absolute fear in her eyes and knew almost on a molecular level, this was a panic attack, something akin to what he himself was suffering only moments before.

Casting his mind around as he fought with Elizabeth to get her to let go of her throat, Jason tried to scramble for some information that could shock her out of her panic and if he was honest, his own too.

Looking into eyes that were probably just as scared as his own, he did the only thing he could think of. He lowered his lips to hers and in that instant, it was as if the world stopped moving and everything that ever was or could be, was born in that single moment, like nothing had been before that moment, his mind wondered briefly about the big bang theory but with fear coursing through his veins, his heart beat sounding deafeningly in his ears, he was still able to hear the glorious sound of Elizabeth's breath and the breath that had been in his lungs, being drawn out.

Their lips barely clung to one another, but they were now sharing breath, when he exhaled she inhaled, when she exhaled, he inhaled. It was possibly the most erotic dance he had ever been a part of. Their eyes were still locked together, their foreheads pressed almost too tightly but that barely there touch of their lips, seemed to lock them together in such an empirical and somehow intrinsic way, that Jason felt like the foundations of everything he knew, had been shifted.

Not wanting to break whatever this was, Jason just sat there, Elizabeth's soft body cradled on his lap, staring into her fathomless blue eyes. When she shifted back just a little, Jason thought the spell or whatever it was that was surrounding them, encompassing their very being, would shatter but the angelic smile that blossomed on Elizabeth lips, did nothing to break it.

"Thank you." Elizabeth all but whispered against his lips, perhaps just as reluctant to separate as he was.

His answering smile was just as blinding to her. "You are most welcome." Jason said, the skin around his eyes crinkling just slightly. The panic that had seemed to hold them both in its encircling claws, dissolving into nothing, like it had never been.

Even though it was in a panting cadence, Elizabeth managed to say, "If…you…keep…saving…me…I'm…going…to…have…to…start…thinking…you…like…me…or…something…"

In his most serious voice, Jason said, "Always." And then pressed his lips more firmly against hers, needing the connection now maybe more than ever and her answering pressure was almost orgasmic to him.

"What happened?" Jason asked softly, while his hand skimmed slowly up and down her damp spine.

"I thought…" Elizabeth said breathily.

His eyebrows knitted together briefly, "You thought what?"

"Nothing, everything…"

"Huh?" Jason asked ineloquently. He was going to try to elaborate on his comment but he felt a small shiver course over Elizabeth's body and in that moment, Jason finally closed his eyes. "Oh…My…God…you're naked!" And even though he hadn't given his eyes permission, he began to scan the body before him.

"For a hit man…you aren't very observant." Elizabeth said with a small laugh. "This seems fair though, after all, I did ogle you while you were naked." She said in all seriousness.

"You…ogled me?" Jason said, pride coloring his voice. Jason almost laughed when he saw her roll her eyes.

"Was it not obvious?" Elizabeth asked, snuggling a little closer to the warmth that was Jason.

Realizing that neither of them was in their 'right' mind, Jason blindly flailed his hand around until it encountered the terry cloth of a towel before wrapping it around her exquisite body. He would have laughed at the small pout on her lips, if he wasn't holding on to his common sense with a single thread that seemed to be getting smaller as the moments ticked by.

Elizabeth opened her mouth but quickly closed it, wondering if what she had been planning on saying was the smartest thing to say at that moment. Even though the steam had been dispersed by now, the spacious room still seemed to be cloaked in some way or maybe it was the lack of oxygen for an indeterminate time that had fogged her reactions and thought process.

Elizabeth took as deep a breath as her lungs would allow, holding it for a five count before slowly exhaling, repeating the process a few more times until she felt a little better. "Before I over think this and screw it up in some fashion, thank you for always being there when I need you, when I can't stop my mind and heart from causing discord…Thank you for being you." Before she lost her nerve, she leaned closer again and kissed him with all her emotions on the line. This was normally the time she ran away from everyone and everything but she didn't want to do that here. Something, whatever it was, had changed and she didn't want to be the scared child from the past, or the unsure teen or the sarcastic, caustic woman who had come to Port Charles, she just wanted to be her.

Their kiss was tame, almost childish but it was pure and untainted, unhurried, just a gently pressing of lips but a kiss that help such promise that neither moved away until they heard a throat being cleared.

"He has shit for timing…" Elizabeth said before extricating herself from Jason's hold but not before she saw the pout on his lips as she moved away. Such a silly thing but it warmed her more than she could say and the desire and lust that lingered in his eyes as she stood fully, that…well, that warmed her in a totally different way.

She knew she would have to talk about the panic attack and everything else but in this moment, she wasn't going to worry about that. She had few moments of fleeting happiness and she was going to hold on to this precious moment for as long as she could.

XxXxXxX


	29. Chapter 29

Thank you ever so much for the reviews. It is no little thing and means the world to me. If I could hug all of you who take the time to share your thoughts, I really, really would! My grandfather is doing a bit better, grumpy that he isn't allowed to resume all activities but, at 92, I think I'd be disgruntled if told I couldn't do what I wanted as well. My dad's doing…better-ish, hopefully these new tests he has to have done show he's doing okay. Thank you for your thoughts and well wishes!

 **Chapter Twenty-Nine**

"You need to stop going out! Every time you do, you risk being recognized and honestly, with how much this whole thing has been screwed up, we can't take the chance. I want my revenge, you want…something…until our tech guy gets us all the details, I don't see why you keep sneaking out, to do whatever the hell it is you are doing." He said bitterly. Once upon a time, he was a good and honorable man but he wasn't that man anymore, maybe, whispered his inner mind, you only thought you were good. Deciding to not give that line of thinking a moment's thought, he quickly squashed it all.

"I don't need to stop; it isn't like I spent a lot of time in this shit hole before. Some people may remember, briefly but who cares, our hands are clean…well, you know what I mean. She doesn't know us, he couldn't suspect us, and the Webber's are too idiotic to pin this on us, so why are you sweating it? I am a free spirit and listening to your Nancy whining, does more to drive me out there than most anything else." He huffed.

Before the escalating tension could reach eruption point, his phone rang. "Ya?" He lazily barks into the phone.

"Why hasn't my little lamb been secured?" The digitally altered voice asks malevolently.

"Because it has the strongest Eastern seaboard gangster watching out for it. This isn't a simple little thing, while I think nothing of the man, his man is problematic. One doesn't just dive in and hope for results. A smart person doesn't go swimming with sharks when he's a proverbially chum in the water." He said a little snidely, like he was explaining first grade math to a toddler.

"Well, if you hadn't let your perversions get the best of you and hired competent help, we wouldn't be in this situation now would we? I expect you to handle this; I want my package by the end of the week. Kill them all if you have to." The voice said before the line went dead.

"Way to go asshat, provoke the one person who is going to make sure I get my revenge."

"I wasn't provoking, simply stating. What do you care, in a week or less, you'll have your revenge and can finally put this behind you. It would be nice to speak to you without the constant whining."

It was an old argument, each picking at the festering wounds, neither willing to bend to the other's will. Before tempers could flare any higher, he stomped from the room, discreetly checking his back pocket, satisfied that his little treasure was still there.

XxXxXxX

Questions, hundreds of them spiraled through his mind. When he had come upon this…setting, this was not what he had expected. He watched the other man with a do or don't look flashing across his face every few seconds. He wondered briefly if he himself had the same look.

What was the protocol to something like this he asked himself silently? His daughter was in the bathroom, naked, with a hitman…

It wasn't until his daughter claimed he had the worst timing that he finally couldn't hold his feet back any longer. He walked with quick strides straight into the room and pivoted on his heel when he realized Elizabeth was barely covered by a towel. Cursing himself for forgetting the whole naked comment from before. "Can you get your grubby paws off my baby girl!?" Mac said through strained lips.

"Argghhhhh…" He heard screamed from behind him.

Unable to stop, he quickly turned back, beginning to feel like a dreidel being spun into the floor. If he had the thread of a screw on his feet, he'd be planted three feet into the floor.

"Mac…dad…" He heard in stereo.

Knowing it wasn't his place but unable to keep his lips closed, Mac scowled at the both of them. "What do you think you are doing? You do not get to defile my innocent, traumatized daughter, you big…lug…" Mac spat out, quickly running out of steam.

"Innocent, traumatized…oh lord…dad, this isn't what it looks like and even if it was, I'm sorry but I am a grown woman, you don't get to dictate who gets to defile me, if I want to be defiled then that is my right, come on, this isn't the bronze age, you aren't not the lord overseer of my maiden hood, and for that matter, how do you even know if I have anything to be defiled…Geeze, I need less testosterone in my life." Elizabeth sulked.

"Excuse me?" Was all but shouted from three different directions.

Elizabeth had been riding a rollercoaster of emotion for too long, as she stomped up to Johnny, she poked him in the chest, "Not my father, brother, uncle, boyfriend, husband." Emphasizing her words with a poke after each. Her point made she spun back to her father, "You may be my father but this ain't going to fly, you want to be a part of my life, then keep your thoughts on my sex life, to yourself. I didn't ask about your sex life, and I plan on keeping it like that." After making sure she poked extra hard, she turned to Jason, "You are not my father, brother, uncle, husband, the fact that you have the potential to be my boyfriend, doesn't mean you get to dictate, well, anything. You either want me for me or not at all, got it mister!" Elizabeth said, poking him a little softer than the others.

And wanting to make sure that everyone was on the same page, Elizabeth took pity on the man who had just saved her life and quickly placed a gentle but very, very promising kiss to his lips before flouncing out of the room, leaving the men in a stunned stupor. Smiling like the cat that had eaten the canary. 'Misogynistic asses!' Her mind thought snarkily.

XxXxXxX

Two of the three men were staring at their feet, unwilling to be the one to break the silence. Jason…he just had a brilliant smile resting on his face. He was liable to be an idiot fairly often where in came to Elizabeth but was thankful that this wasn't really one of those moments.

"I can hear you smiling Morgan, stop it!" Mac said without looking up.

Rolling his eyes, but deciding to throw the man a bone...he said, "Listen, I don't know what you think you walked in on but Elizabeth was having a panic attack, be glad I got here when I did, she could have died from asphyxiation or when she lost consciousness from lack of oxygen and brained herself. I get you may not like me or my profession but you will be cutting your nose off to spite your face if you can't get a handle on all of this. I am not trying to hurt your daughter, I don't want to defile…"

Hearing the older man's snort caused Jason to pause and admit, only within his own mind, that okay, yes, he wanted to do lots of naughty things with the woman but it wasn't like he was going to admit it to the man. "I mean…" He huffed under his breath, "That all I want to do…I want to make sure she is safe, protected, loved…I understand you are at a disadvantage, that your instincts are probably demanding you coddle her and lock her away but, sadly, you are coming in late to the game, you can't force anything. What you become with her will be on her terms." With that said, he walked out of the room.

Mac looked at the guard wondering what he would have to say. "Anything to add?"

Johnny wondered if there really was anything else to say. "Listen, you are a good man but I'd like to point out that the man, who just walked out of here, is also. After everything she has been through, all any of us want to do is wrap her up in cotton to make sure she has a wonderful life. I know, she won't stand for that and honestly, she shouldn't have to, her entire life has been dictated in some form or another. Be her dad, but remember, she is an adult. Love her that is all she needs."

Scrubbing a hand down his face, he said, "Everything about this is so hard. I do want to wrap her in cotton, I want to teach her to ride a bike, drive...I want to be daddy and kiss her boo-boo's away but someone decided that they got to play God with not only her life but mine too, how…I am finding it very hard to reconcile that all those moments that should have been documented and treasured have been stolen from me, from her and the most I could probably hope for, is a cordial relationship."

"Nah, she may be stubborn as a horse's ass, but she'd never hold you so far away. You have to understand, her life has been turned upside down. What she knew last week isn't the same as what she knows this week. It may take months or years for a relationship to happen but she has an amazing heart, in the short time I have known her, I have seen that. Don't despair; I think you will be pleasantly surprised in the end." Johnny said while clapping the man on his shoulder before leaving the room. Today had just been too eventful, even for a guard used to shootouts, especially since and that spoke volumes.

XxXxXxX

Left alone to his thoughts, Mac kind of just stared around the still overly warm room, wondering what he should do now. Soft, almost baby-like words finally pulled him from his statue like state, following the lilting cadence to a closed door; Mac slowly raised his hand and knocked.

"Come in."

He'd barely breached the threshold before he heard a screeching meow reach his ears.

"Never you mind furball; I am the master, not you. You minion, me master." Elizabeth said while gently stroking the cat.

Noticing that her dad looked like he didn't know if he was welcome or not, she beckoned him with a small hand wave. "Dad…this is Cleo, Cleo this is my dad."

Unsure what he was supposed to say, he went with the easiest, "Hi Cleo…"

In the blink of an eye, the cat vaulted off his daughters lap and into his.

"You'll end up regretting that. It's weird, before we moved here; she didn't want anything to do with anyone but me. She put up with Piph because she sometimes fed her but look at her, broadening her horizons with new people. Maybe with so many new people in her life, she won't think I need to be woken numerous times a night, she can spread it around." Elizabeth laughed.

"Did you just introduce me to your cat because you are looking for more time to sleep?" Mac asked, slightly affronted.

"I would nev…yeah, totally. You don't know what it sounds like to have her in your ear, screaming at all times of night." Elizabeth could see the smile on his face and decided she needed to be forthcoming. "Look, I know you are having a hard time adjusting, so am I, I don't always know how to act or what to say and really, why should either of us. This is all so new. I appreciate the sentiment in the bathroom but while you may be my dad, you don't get to dictate who I get to see, if I chose to."

"But…" Mac said trailing off.

"No…if you think about it, my whole life has been about control, I don't need more of that now. Yes, I am in danger, yes I will listen, within reason but I don't want to be scared anymore, I want to trust. I haven't had a lot of that in my life, if you want to love me, then please do so, I can never have too much love in my life and while I may not know the Corinthos/Morgan men very well, I still know them a little better than you. I am naive and I will probably screw up and a hundred other things but that is my right. What you need to see, understand, I feel safe with that man. I have never had that before. Sure, around the guards, I am slowly loosening up but with Jason…it's more…a hundred thousand times more. Don't take that away from."

"Am I allowed to worry?" Mac asked softly. His sentence was barely finished before his daughter was in his arms, holding on with a fierceness he wasn't used to.

"Of course!" Elizabeth breathed into his neck.

His arms contracted pulling her tighter, unwilling to let her leave his arms. How could he explain what was going through his heart and mind. That moment up at Vista Point might have been the beginning of it but having her in his arms, her warm breath wafting across his skin; it was like his whole world suddenly had so much more clarity. Mumbling under his breath, he said, "I feel like a dad."

His heart beat faster as he felt the first tears whisper across his neck, "No, hush sweetie, I love you. I know…this isn't ideal, nothing ever is, but don't you ever doubt this, you are mine. You are my beautiful little girl and I am so proud of you. We may have been robbed but we have the rest of our lives. I love you. I love you." He kept repeating.

For long minutes, crying against each other, for the past, for the future, they just held on.

Elizabeth wasn't ready to speak about her love, seeing as how those words had never passed her lips but she felt deep affection. Hugging him just a little tighter, she hoped her actions could convey that. They had a long way to go but she was ready to face it, together.

"Did you have to pick Jason though?" Mac asked.

Elizabeth couldn't help the bubble of laughter from spilling over. "Yes." She said in all sincerity.

"Damnit…"

Elizabeth continued laughter the only response.

XxXxXxX


	30. Chapter 30

I love you guys! Thank you ever so much for your thoughts and reviews! It is fabulous seeing new readers and commenters too. Oh my muse wishes to tease…according to her, one half of the 'bad guys' should be revealed next chapter but the 'big bad'… could be awhile *cackled evil laugh* She's such a drama queen.

 **Chapter Thirty**

It took a few days to get everything together that pertained to his past; weeding through what he thought would and wouldn't be relevant.

Having been forced to look through the past, he realized he always fell for rather unattainable women. Most of the women he fell for had a thing for someone else. Jenny was more in love with Paul, maybe even Ned, than him, Dominique…what could he say about the mother of his daughter, she was…she had more issues than he knew how to deal with, but he had loved her fiercely. Felicia was and probably always would be, in love with Frisco, which brought back his feelings of inadequacies, Kathrine…he still wasn't sure why he dallied there but her death, while crass, was probably a good thing. Alexis was neurotic and was always going after men she tried to either work for or lock up. Good thing their non-relationship didn't last long, he feared he'd become as crazy as the woman herself or worse and go off the deep end like Helena.

He often wondered if his past was why he tried so hard to save and or fix these women. Where he mostly failed in showing his worth to his own father, failed to save his brother when he first tried, he wanted to be someone's hero but the problem of trying to be a hero, he had feet of clay. It was a sobering and somewhat heartbreaking revelation.

Always feeling like he failed to meet the standards of the men he was related to, failed to do better, go further…Mac scrubbed a hand down his face, bone tired. Looking at his failures was a sobering experience but knowing that it was most likely someone from his past that had caused twenty years of abuse, was worse than anything he had felt heretofore.

"Mac?" Georgie asked softly.

"Hmmm…?" Mac queried just as softly.

"Is…are you okay? I know what mom did was wrong and I am sure she regrets it. Are you ever going to be able to forgive her?" Georgie asked.

Wondering if his mind or spirit were ready for this conversation, Mac took a deep breath, cleared his throat and tried to make this as simple as possible. "I don't know what I am at the moment, confused, overwhelmed, scared…and I am sure in some ways your mother regrets her decisions but you know what I discovered while looking back at my past, forgiving and forgetting are two very different things. In time, I am sure I will forgive her but I won't ever forget. It may be unfair but looking back, I've always allowed myself to play second fiddle to the men in the women's lives that I have loved. You are still young and probably in love with the idea of love but until recently, I didn't know the true meaning of unconditional love. It is a strange thing to learn so late in life but I think I have finally grown up, put away silly notions…Georgie, Felicia and I will not be getting back together, it isn't what she wants and it most assuredly, is not what I want. I will love you and Maxie forever but trust, once broken beyond repair, cannot be resuscitated."

Georgie was smart, she knew nothing would ever be the same, but she yearned for the normalcy that Mac brought to their little family. Unsure what she could say to change his mind, Georgie simply nodded her head before she left for school.

Before Mac was able to draw together all his papers, Maxie flounced down the stairs a perpetual sneer on her face. Because in her eyes, it was all Mac's fault. "If you bothered to try, mom wouldn't have been with that drunk, you giving up just proves she deserves better and we deserve better than a man who didn't know what unconditional love was until he discover the 'fruit of his loins'…" Maxie said harshly.

Not wanting to argue with her but knowing nothing would be solved with silence, Mac stood firm and said, "You are welcome to blame me all you want, that is your right, you love your mother and would never want to see her possible flaws but holding me accountable for an affair I didn't even know was possible, is low even for you. Your mother has always loved adventure and being the wife of a cop, obviously isn't exciting enough, I don't know how I could have prevented this but I will not be spoken to like this again young lady. For most of your life, I have been the only father figure you had, I have loved you through all your ups and downs and love you still but as you so tactlessly pointed out, the 'fruit of my loins' has taught me a thing or two. Love doesn't have to come with strings, nor demands and as sad as I am to say, ever since your heart transplant, you expect everything to be your way, or you hold your love and affection ransom. As I told Georgie I will love you forever but I will not be held responsible for other's actions, my daughter's life has been hell and not once has she blamed me, even though it may all be my fault."

Mac looked long and hard at the girl he considered a daughter before picking up the last few items he needed before leaving. Maxie was always looking for someone to blame and in this instance, Mac was a convenient scape goat.

It may not be his finest moment and he could admit freely that maybe he did love Elizabeth more than Maxie and Georgie but not because of whom they were, but because even though he missed out on doing fatherly things for her, he was allowed to be a dad to her. To Maxie and Georgie, he will forever and always be Mac, not dad. With Frisco always ping ponging into the picture, the deeper relationship was always fated to doom.

He thought back to his conversation with Elizabeth about Dominique and wondered if Sonny would be able to dig up something more. 'I don't knows' and 'I'm not sures' were not going to settle her curiosity or the hurt. Because the fact remained, he had thought Dominique dead a year or more before she supposedly was and that didn't sit well with him.

XxXxXxX

"Elizabeth, you need to eat!" Francis said in exasperation.

"I know…I know…It's just…I can't get the eyes right. I wanted to have these all done before dad got here. I feel like I'm being stretched on a rack, pulled in all directions and none, I don't know what is going on but it feels like there is a time limit on figuring this out and I don't want to be the cause of others getting hurt. I don't have a lot of people in my life that I trust or care for and those that I do, I don't want them getting hurt because of me." Elizabeth said in a small, resigned voice.

"Hey, pushing yourself past your limits isn't going to help anyone. You need to worry about your health and welfare too. Just as you care for us, we care for you. And don't think you can use this newest obsession to miss your appointment tomorrow."

Rolling her eyes, a touch of affection behind the gesture, Elizabeth simply nodded her head before resuming her work. It wasn't easy going back to that place in her mind; it was full of pain and fear, not to mention that all her memories were cloud with the innocence of childhood. What seemed wrong to her present self, didn't always seem wrong to her younger self.

Not realizing the passage of time, Elizabeth was pulled from her focus by a loud knocking. "Coming…coming…" She mumbled as she continued to sketch.

When she was a step or two away from the door, it opened, causing her to stop what she was doing and look up. "Oh…" She said while scrunching her eyebrows in confusion. "Hi…" She offered softly.

Jason and Mac hadn't looked at her, their focus intently on one another.

Clearing her throat didn't work, calling 'excuse me' didn't work…just when she had reached her threshold of annoyance, she stepped between the two men and gently took Jason's face in her hands. A quick but soft kiss was what finally worked to break the stare down that had been going on. "Yeah, hello…want to tell me what the hell that was?"

Jason remained stoic but Mac blushed.

"Sorry, Jason was just telling me about your appointment tomorrow." Mac said a little brusquely.

"Uhh huh, sure…and I should believe that line of bullshit because?" Elizabeth asked, arching her brow, almost daring them to lie to her.

Huffing under his breath, Mac said, "Fine…I was warning the little punk that he better treat you like a queen because no one should take advantage of you and your beautiful heart!"

"Sounds a little closer to the truth…hey, Mr. Avoidance, want to fill in the blanks that dear old dad left out." Elizabeth asked, almost smiling when she heard Mac huff at being called old.

Although talking wasn't one of his favorite things, nor something he was overly good at, Jason said, "That was said but there were also threats of violence, possibly from both sides and you know, there could have been some male posturing and there may or may not have been talk of castration and death if either of us hurt you."

"So…let me see if I have this right. My father threatened you with castration if you – to use his words – defiled his daughter and you threatened death if he hurt me by not being the best father he could be or something along those lines. I am pretty sure I told both of you yesterday, if I want to have sex with Jason or any other man, that is my prerogative, neither of you have a say in what I do or do not do. I appreciate that you both care for me but…Jason, until there is something firmly on the table, I am not yours and Mac, I thought we cleared this up a few days ago. I am an adult and allowed to see or do what I want; you can offer suggestions but living this life, is up to me." Elizabeth said while rubbing her temple.

These two men were going to drive her to drink. The constant posturing was not making either man look better.

Both men had hangdog looks but it didn't stop them from throwing glares at each other.

"Jeepers Creepers, boys! Elizabeth said before deciding to put some distance between the stubborn men. "Jason, sit on the couch, Mac…Dad, please take the chair. I have some of the sketches done, but not all of them. While I would love to get this over with, I think waiting until I am done, is the best bet. Jumping to conclusions is not something any of us need and until the facts are all aligned, I refuse to play the guessing game, plus, I don't want your thoughts and feelings to cloud my own. Facts are what we need to put everything behind us. Now, if you just want to visit for a bit, maybe have lunch, fine, but I am telling you both now, this attitude is not going to be put up with. Love me if you want to love me, like me if you want to like me but don't make this about you and your emotions. Dad, you don't know what Jason's job really is, so you can't hold your preconceived notions over his head, Jason, you can't continuously look down on Mac because he wasn't in my life all along, there are many reasons why he wasn't and probably a million more that we don't know about, so can you guys stop being guys and grow up. Jason isn't trying to take me away from you Mac, in fact, he is the one who has been trying to get us closer, Jason, Mac isn't trying to break us apart, or whatever, he's just trying to look out for someone he has been denied the chance to."

Elizabeth had set her sketch pad down on the kitchen table but quickly came back into the room, "Francis and I are going to get lunch, maybe while we're gone, you two can figure out how to co-exist peacefully." It was said evenly enough but both men heard the undercurrent that they better do as they were told or suffer her wrath.

Both men were lost in their thoughts, long after Elizabeth had left, it was funny how someone so young, could understand so much, especially when said woman was so sheltered.

Mac tried and failed not to see the yawning differences between Elizabeth and Maxie. While Georgie was just trying to make things right for everyone, Maxie was happy to blame him for everything. And while the maturity level was different between all three, Mac realized that his other two girls were going to need help dealing with all the changes, Maxie more so, Mac thought sadly.

Jason just felt like the warmth that had been wrapped around his heart, tightened just that little bit more. Sure Elizabeth didn't appreciate his 'I am man' tendencies but even when she was giving him shit, she didn't talk down to him or make him feel like a failure or less of a man. For that, he couldn't appreciate her more than he already did. He stood by his feelings; she was the very best woman.

XxXxXxX


	31. Chapter 31

Hi all thank you again for the reviews! You guys are wonderful. Hope you enjoy. So…the bad guys…I wasn't actually meaning for it to be them but then my muse had a ton of ideas and whatnot and who am I to argue, although, I did get one point in, making it who she did, I mentioned an additional bad guy was needed because one, or both of the 'bad guys' was probably a little obvious in some ways. She acquiesced, begrudgingly.

**Chapter Thirty-One**

Elizabeth wasn't overly comfortable with Enzo, but with all the people she did trust back at the Towers, preparing to go through her sketches, she didn't have much of a choice. Logically she knew that the 'best' men were needed to go through that stuff but being out and about with someone she wasn't sure of, left her feeling very exposed.

"I'm sorry." Enzo said.

"Trust me, I don't hold this against you, I just don't…know you. If the doc wouldn't have called, we wouldn't be out here. Or…well, I don't really know, it is rather weird, I was scheduled to go in the day after tomorrow, but the doc just wouldn't listen, saying it was 'oh so important' to come in today." Elizabeth said with a frown marring her features.

"Is there anything you want to know, that might help put you at ease?" Enzo asked. Remembering to keep at least two feet of distance and keeping his rather boisterous voice soft.

Elizabeth thought about it for a while, keeping her pace slow. Her hip felt oddly sore this morning and she didn't want to do anything to aggravate it. "How long have you worked for Sonny?"

"I've been in the employ of Corinthos/Morgan for five years. Actually it was Jason who found me, I was down at this dive bar called Jakes and getting myself into more than a little trouble and just before this big – I mean Hulk big – biker could flatten me into an unfortunate pancake, in walks Jason, catching this ginormous fist coming straight towards my face, like…I swear, it looked like Jason was merely swatting a fly." Enzo said, a little of his hero worship bleeding into his voice. "One minute I am thinking I didn't go to nearly enough Sunday services, nor confessed enough of my sins and the next, Hulk is laid out like the pancake I was going to be, honestly, it was a thing of beauty. Of course, my lack of prowess somehow inspired this sprite of a woman to strike up a conversation, saying until that moment, she didn't think I had a softer side, in her words, I finally showed myself as a man…within six weeks, I was married and four weeks later, I was expecting my first child." It still confused the hell out of him but he wasn't dumb enough to question one of the best things to happen to him.

"You know, you big strong men…you all have this marshmallow side, it is rather endearing. If I hadn't seen how you guys act when not on the job, since I've never seen you work, I'd never believe it. You know pop culture and this day and age…" Elizabeth said with a quirk of her eyebrow, showing she was mocking herself. "It just shows that you made men are supposed to be tough as nails, like to gargle glass with you beer and like your women easy…Honestly, I owe all of you a huge apology for stereotyping you before even knowing you."

Enzo's laugh was deep and genuine. "Listen here girly, you aren't the only one who succumbs to stereotyping. You look like a soft wind could blow you over but here you are, standing strong after all the shit life has thrown at you. Strength and integrity are not something someone just has, it is cultivated. And honestly, more often than not, people who have had a hard life rarely rise above it, instead, most decided to dwell in the refuse, whining that life isn't fair, instead of realizing anything worth having, needs to be worked for. Without all the sorrow in your life, do you honestly think you would have seen the goodness in a bunch of 'thugs'?"

"You may have a point." Elizabeth said solemnly, "But I would have much preferred to learn that goodness isn't a given and evil people can be anyone. I guess…I just wish I didn't have to discover so much bad before finding the good…" Elizabeth was cut off when Enzo stepped right into her space, trying to shove her behind his body as two men walked towards them. A scream was building in the back of her throat but before she had a chance to let loose, someone behind her slammed the hard corner of a gun she briefly thought into the soft part of her temple. She wilted like a marionette with cut strings.

The last thing she saw was a vibrant red blooming on Enzo's grey t-shirt.

XxXxXxX

Sonny had flipped through the photos after Elizabeth had dropped them off, wanting to not be caught off guard if he could help it. With his issues, being caught off guard was never a good thing.

He had arranged the photos in a haphazard way, no one but Jason would probably figure out why but he wasn't a shrewd businessman because he always thought within the box, thinking outside of it, had saved his ass too many times to count, so he wouldn't be changing now.

As his office began to fill, Sonny prayed that some, if not all of their questions had answers. He was a man of action, sitting back and waiting for shit to happen, just didn't sit right with him.

Realizing Jason was trying to talk to him; Sonny closed the file and turned his attention to the enforcer. "Sorry about that…everything okay?"

"Yes…well, no but I don't…fuck…it's like…you know." Jason said disjointedly.

Sonny almost smiled, it was nice seeing his unflappable enforcer…flappable. "No, not really but I think you are of the mind that no one could take better care of her than you because no one could possible care about her as much, so being stuck looking at sketches, which you can't even really see thanks to your accident, I am sure you'd much prefer to be with Elizabeth, perhaps wooing her a little more, especially while her father isn't around."

Jason's blush was instantaneous; he could feel the heat of the blush even though he normally didn't feel temperature changes unless they were drastic…Oh what that woman did to him, for him… "Sonny…" Jason said, trying to inject his lethal tone into it and realizing he sounded like a pouting three year old more than anything.

Before either man could continue, thankfully, Francis, Johnny and Marco didn't offer any comments; instead, Jason thought bitterly, they were probably stockpiling those little nuggets for the most inopportune time, Mac and Epiphany walked into the room.

"Thank you for coming so quickly." Sonny said. "If Elizabeth wouldn't have finished these so fast, we wouldn't be here but I didn't want to take any chances with her life. I have thirteen sketches, for those of you unaware, I'll have to explain them to Jason but this should be a fairly quick process and perhaps, we will finally know who is after her. Does anyone need something to drink?"

After a chorus of no's and no thank you's Sonny grabbed the first sketch. "I looked through the photos, I don't know all the people but I hope you will be able to help me out if you can. Elizabeth jotted down what she could remember at the time of her last sight of these people or if she saw them more than once, whatever she could recall.

"Wait a minute…that's Jasper Jacks…" Mac said, worry evident in his voice.

"I am aware and honestly, I can't think of a single logical reason why that man had any contact with Elizabeth. He and the Webber's don't run in the same circles, so it makes me wonder Mac, if your thoughts about this having to do with your past, aren't in fact true." Sonny said.

"It is looking more and more like that, isn't it?" Mac said angrily.

The next three pictures were shown and described but no one had any clue.

"The one woman looks vaguely familiar but I have treated so many people, I could just be juxtaposing that person with this one." Epiphany said.

On the next sketch Mac rocked to his feet, his hands clenched tightly into fists. "It's not possible!" Mac shouted.

"What isn't?" Sonny asked in a poorly faked calm voice.

"That's Dominique but she's older, by a couple years at least. It isn't possible…" Mac trailed off, the anger and fear that had gripped him, quickly ebbing as he fell back into his seat. "This is all my fault."

"We don't know that. All we know is that Elizabeth drew her, it could be some latent memory or she saw a picture or something and just drew her…" Sonny offered, realizing how lame his reasoning was but trying nonetheless.

Mac wanted to roll his eyes but he couldn't fight that little glimmer of hope. He'd made a lot of mistakes in his past but he wasn't sure that this would be something either of them could come back from.

As the thirteenth sketch was revealed, the deeper the anger and fear had seeped into them all.

"So…we have Jasper Jacks, Jerry Jacks, possibly Dominique Sutton and then we have two men who seem familiar but we can't know for sure and two women who look familiar…" Sonny's voice trailed off when not one but five phones began to ring.

"That's never a good sign…" Epiphany said while grasping tighter to Francis' hand.

Varying looks of dread settled quickly over the group.

"Enzo…" "Elizabeth…" "Missing…" "Hospital…" "Gunmen…" Were said in wavering tones of anger and increasing fear.

"FUCK!" Jason screamed before launching himself out of his chair and the room almost simultaneously.

The others were a little slower on the uptake but they all shuddered as the penthouse door slammed with such force, they all heard the crack reverberate throughout.

XxXxXxX

"Wakey wakey little lamb!" Jerry said in a singsong voice.

When that didn't work, he snapped the smelling salt and roughly shoved it beneath her nose. Her hands shoved at the offending smell before she dizzily sat up, blearily looking around.

"Well…isn't this just a wonderful meeting." Jasper said, his voice inflicted with so much vehemence Elizabeth could do nothing but try to push herself further into the wall.

"What…what do you want…who are you?" Elizabeth squeaked out.

"You of course!" Jerry offered, running his index finger down over her face and into the top of her shirt.

"You won't get away with…" Elizabeth started to say but fell quickly back into unconsciousness when Jasper's tightly closed fist struck her in the same spot the gun had.

"Now…why would you go and do something like that? I just got her up." Jerry said, the pout standing stark on his face.

"Because, she needs to die!" Jasper shouted.

XxXxXxX


	32. Chapter 32

Thank you ever so much for the reviews! You guys warm the cockles of my heart, no truly! Love you guys :D Hope you enjoy. (My muse was totally holding out on me…I'm the conduit, you'd think I'd be trusted to know shit…and you know, I think I am still being kept in the dark about some things.) Warning for some swearing...

 **Chapter Thirty-Two**

"Do you know how much of a child you sound like?" Jerry asked.

"I'm the child?" Jasper sputtered.

Rolling his eyes, Jerry glanced skyward, almost as if he was praying for strength or patience, maybe both, he really wasn't sure.

For a long time he had listened to his brother's sanity slip further and further away. It wasn't that he wasn't just as hell bent on revenge, his reasons were just different…but even Jerry had to wonder when his brother had slipped so far off the deep end that even he didn't recognize than man before him.

"Yes Jasper…You've been after justice or revenge, I don't really know anymore, for so long, it has warped up so badly that I can't even say in good conscience that you aren't stark raving mad."

"Like you would know a conscience if it bit you in the ass, with blinking lights and a billboard…" Jasper said mulishly. "And…I am not mad, I…do you know what it feels like to lose the woman you love and the child she was carrying? Of course not, because that would mean you would have to love someone more than yourself and you have never been able to do that, you egomaniacal ass."

Jerry couldn't really disagree…well he could, because as much as Jasper thought he knew his brother, Jerry knew Jasper was so wet behind the ears, so naive that he'd never comprehend the actual truth. Some day's Jerry wasn't even sure he understood the truth anymore. It still made him laugh when his brother proclaimed to him that they were the good guys, just pushed too far. When, if Jasper actually thought about it, he'd realize that he, they were the bad guys all along.

"Fine, you want to do this, explain to me then, how you are justifying your plea for justice by taking out the sins of the father on the daughter? Are you not just as morally bankrupt as Mac? Who, I might add, didn't know anyone was in the mine and when he discovered someone was in there, did he or did he not rush head long into something that could have killed him?" Jerry asked testily. So tired of the martyr routine that his brother wanted to project and really, failed horribly at.

"What the hell are you trying to pull? Now you are defending that piece of shit?" Jasper spat at his brother.

If he kept rolling his eyes like this, he was liable to have the damn things roll right out of his head. "I am not defending anyone, least of all you but I find it funny that when this all went down, you were screaming about justice for your wife and unborn child and now, you are looking at the woman whose father didn't even know she existed as though every bad thing that has happened, is her fault. I may be morally bankrupt but I don't tell myself lies, lies that I am buying into that I am just a misunderstood man who has had the unthinkable happen. I don't justify my bad attitude or acts and claim it is in defence of someone or the just, Godly destiny that you've been preordained to carry out your own wrath. If it was justice you were really looking for, you would have gathered as much evidence as possible and taken it to the authorities and had Mac Scorpio thrown in prison but no little brother, you spent three days demanding justice and then jumped fully into revenge against an innocent party."

"There is not a single thing innocent about that little bitch over there." Jasper roared.

"Really? So she what? Planned her conception, birthed herself and decided that she was going to mock you with her very breath because she had the audacity to be born to a man who hurt you deeply?" Jerry asked, frustrated with everything.

"His blood runs through her veins, if she couldn't handle that, that isn't my problem."

"Oh yes, because she of course knew all along that Mac was her father and knew what he did, right? Do you even hear the complete madness that is your mind?" Jerry asked factitiously.

The glares, while not deadly, were being tossed back and forth between the two men, both stumped as to what to say. Thankfully, Jerry thought, it was taken out of his hands.

"You are both morally bankrupt! You have decided that since you couldn't get your hands on the man himself that you would take your revenge on someone who didn't even know of his existence…you are the ones who gave me to the Webber's right?" Elizabeth asked calmly. Even though it felt like her head was going to split down the middle and her brain would slowly leak out, she refused to allow her kidnappers to frighten her.

She watched the pure, unadulterated hatred flash across the taller brother, who she believed was named Jasper but it was the shorter brother's face that interested her. "What, you weren't the ones who gave me to those monsters?"

Before Jerry could respond, he had to jump in front of his brother. Jasper's hands were raised high in the air, his entire body language screaming 'attack, attack'. Shoving the solid weight of his brother to the door and out, he turned back briefly, "I'll be back for you in a moment."

Once out of the room, Jerry really looked at his brother and wondered when insanity had gotten such a foothold. Sure, he had been declaring him mad for a few years but mostly it was just to push his buttons but now, really looking at him, he saw it wasn't so much as an act or a joke, Jasper had lost his mind. "Jax…you need to get your shit together. I don't know what the hell you are thinking but…"

"Aww, isn't this sweet, don't mind me, if you were going to make a heated declaration and kiss, I'll gladly wait until a more opportune, less…intense and steamy time. Carry on."

"Who the hell are you?" The brother's asked in tandem.

"What, no kisses…I can wait till you make up, promise." She said jovially. Her laughter was like nails on a chalkboard, no humor whatsoever, just a deeper and more pronounced madness lying beneath the surface.

Just the thought that she thought they would kiss made the older man's stomach revolt, his testicles tried very hard to burrow into his body. If Jerry was honest, it was a very unpleasant feeling/thought.

Trying to read the madness in his brother's eyes, they both took a threatening step towards her; she quickly lost her humor, raising the gun neither man had seen.

"Stop right there! Now, a little birdy told me that my lost little lamb has returned to the roost…well not a roost because…but anyway…" She said, trailing off like she had lost her train of thought. Shaking her head almost imperceptibly, she refocused on the current threat. "Now, as I was saying boys, I am happy to hear that you have rectified your past mistakes, if you wouldn't mind, can you bundle that little thing up and I'll happily be on my way."

Realizing that the questions they had would not be answered, Jerry contemplated what he could do, if he gave the girl over, then Jasper might just kill him in his blind rage but if he didn't, this woman, who looked vaguely familiar, might just kill them both…As far as quandaries go, this was a rather large one.

Decisions, decisions… Decisions that were quickly ripped away from him as his brother brought up his own gun, 'huh, didn't know he was packing…might not of been such a good idea to poke the bear' he thought belatedly, although happy he hadn't had to wrestle it away from him, should he have tried to shoot Elizabeth.

His brother and the mysterious woman began circling each other; almost as if they had forgotten he was even in the room. 'How rude…' his mind helpfully supplied before an idea, a very, very bad idea popped into his head. Inching one way then another, trying to gauge who aware they were of him, made him almost huff in annoyance. They didn't notice him at all, like he was a neutered and declawed kitten who couldn't possibly be a threat.

Perhaps this was a good thing…letting whatever this was play out, Jerry inched his way closer to the bedroom, unsure why he was doing this but knowing it needed to be done. He suddenly had a lot of questions. As he backed his way into the room holding Elizabeth, he tried to ascertain if either of them saw what he was doing but the almost erotic, anger, insane dance that they were coupled in, was nothing if not a good distraction. Hoping he didn't regret this, he slipped fully into the room, closing the door silently.

"What the hell?" Elizabeth asked her eyes as big as saucers.

"No time for questions…" Jerry said before slapping his head firmly over her mouth to still any more brazen, loud complaints. "If you don't want to die in the next ten seconds, I'd suggest you keep your mouth closed." He whispered in her ear.

She had impulse issues but even she knew something wasn't right, instead of spewing all her invective and a handful of questions, she gave a slight nod.

She couldn't help the questioning quirk of her brow as he shoved them both through the window before heading into the dense forest surrounding the little house.

"Keep your mouth closed, we don't have time for questions or hysterics, if I put you down, will you come along quietly? Because if you don't, you are liable to get yourself and me killed and that really doesn't fit in with my plans." Jerry said.

"Like you aren't planning on killing me anyway, so why should I make it easy for you? What am I supposed to believe you have a heart of gold and were just working with two wackjobs to thwart their dastardly evil plan?" Elizabeth asked in a huff.

"I could gag you, truss you up like a Thanksgiving turkey and get you where I want that way, does that sound better?" Jerry asked snidely.

"Of course, this is my life…why wouldn't it be. I get abused for years, then end up on the run with a nurse who has her own dark past…and then I discover my parents aren't my parents and I'm supposedly, might have suffered everything because my father fucked up, so of course, yes, this is my life, to get kidnapped by people I have seen before but don't know…like…is life always so ironic, am I a walking oxymoron? Do you believe in reincarnation because I am starting to think I must have been a very, very horrible person in numerous past lives? I'm so confused, nothing about any of this makes sense, you know?" Elizabeth rambled.

"Do you need an oxygen tank?" Jerry asked wonderingly. Ignoring everything else she said in favor of the most important thing, in his opinion.

"Nah, that was nothing, I could have done that and more without a breath." Elizabeth said before she realized she was chatting amicably with her kidnapper.

"Does that mean you are going to come along quietly?" Jerry queried.

"Don't have much of a choice now do I? If I run, you will follow, your brother will follow, that lady…she'll follow…I guess I am going to go along quietly but don't think for a moment that I trust you, just your touch alone makes my skin crawl. Asshole." Elizabeth offered before moving deeper into the woods.

It took longer than he thought it would but after her asshole comment, she managed to remain silent for more than three hours but he could see the wear and knew she was getting close to saying something. He was not disappointed.

"How much freaking longer is this walk? I've had my head cracked twice, I haven't eaten anything in I don't know how long, I haven't had anything to drink. My brain literally feels like it is dripping out of my ears…"

Jerry didn't bother to answer, since she had no sooner stopped talking than they broke through the dense forest on to what looked like a long forgot road.

"Oh…" Elizabeth said while looking at the dark vehicle parked there. "Got some water and food, maybe even some Tylenol or Advil?"

After unlocking the door, Jerry dug through the back, tossing a water bottle, a bag of Doritos and a travel sized bottle of Tylenol at her.

"Thanks…" Elizabeth said begrudgingly.

"Get in; we have to get out of here."

"And go where? You act like I am supposed to trust you, if you think I am suddenly going to get Stockholm syndrome or some shit, you are seriously reading the situation wrong. I will not be falling in love with my kidnapper; I am not baby Jane or…whatever." Elizabeth mumbled.

"Baby Jane what? You do realize where the term Stockholm syndrome came from, don't you?" Jerry asked, completely baffled.

"Well, yeah…those guys in Sweden took a bank hostage for like six days; I think it was in 73' or something, maybe 76'…I never paid too close attention but seriously, what?" Elizabeth asked, a little baffled herself, or a lot.

"You are very knowledgeable for someone so young…" Jerry said, trying and failing to understand the woman in front of him.

"Ehh…whatever, now what the hell, I cannot just get in that vehicle with you, you KIDNAPPED me. You may have saved me back there, I don't know, maybe it was all a plan between the three of you or something, you know, make me lower my guard, believe in dissention or some shit and then bam...I end up dead on the side of the road. It isn't like you have 'trust me face' or anything."

"Trust me face, what the hell is that. You know, the more you talk, the less I understand."

"Is that a bad thing?" Elizabeth asked honestly.

Jerry just shook his head, the things he did for his brother… "Get in the car if you want to live…"

"Wasn't that a line in a movie?"

"Elizabeth…get in the fucking car… my God!"

Knowing when she was screwed, Elizabeth stomped around the SUV and got in the front seat. "Bossy men who kidnap me and expect me to do as they say…like I don't have a mind of my own, like I can't take care of myself…Stupid, irrational people demanding shit of me like I need this shit." Elizabeth complained under her breath. She may be more scared than any time in her life but now wasn't the time to try to fix shit. When or if the time came, she would take it but, these last few weeks in Port Charles had given her a better outlook on life, sort of, and unlike before, she actually had people she wanted to get back to. Someone…

"I'm in your SUV JACKASS…" Elizabeth shouted through the window.

She heard a thump and looked up just in time to see her kidnapper bang his head against the side of the vehicle. "I still got it."

XxXxXxX


	33. Chapter 33

Thank you for all your comments and thoughts! Another chapter done. I swear, I didn't know, I really think my muse is liking making me pick my jaw up off the floor. Sneaky woman had me thinking something and it was totally erroneous. At least it is this chapter…you never know. Hope you guys enjoy and will continue to share your thoughts and comments!

 **Chapter Thirty-Three**

It's weird, in that, when this had been but a possibility, it had terrified her and now, here she was, with one of her kidnappers and the only thing she could summon up, was frustration.

Sure, she was angry, furious more often than not but she couldn't summon an ounce of fear. She wasn't sure if she had that much faith in her possible rescuers or if she was really more broken than she thought…could this unknown have been hanging over her head for such a long time that when it finally became absolute that fear wasn't possible because she'd always assumed she'd die?

After watching her kidnapper bang his head against his own vehicle, she had felt…vindication she supposed but now, staring at the side of his face, she couldn't dredge up the right feelings. She didn't like him, wasn't suffering some affection for him, but really looking at the man…all she felt was a sadness.

"So what, you and your brother have been planning this my entire life and what, now that it is within your grasp, you're having doubts? What kind of bad guy are you?" Elizabeth asked conversationally.

"Surprisingly…" He laughed aloud, shaking his head before continuing, "I wouldn't classify myself as a bad guy. Sure, there are some morally questionable acts and motivations in my past but would you believe that I'm one of the good guys?"

Elizabeth laughed long and hard, five or six minutes in, she had to grab her stomach, her laughter was causing her stomach to hurt. "Yeah…no…want to try again? I may not remember much, but I remember you. I wasn't sure until your little love nest back there but I remember waking up in the middle of the night when I was younger and you were standing over my bed, adjusting your dick, which was hard. Let me guess, you never touched me, so you really aren't a bad guy, right?" Elizabeth's laugh turned derisive, bitter.

"I know what night you speak of, it was the same night that your 'father' had been in your room, doing something similar. Not for the first time either, right? What you didn't know, ugh…without making myself sound even more pedophilic, I was playing a part. As you discovered in my little love nest…" Jerry said with a roll of his eyes, "My brother and I weren't the ones to place you with the Webber's. We didn't learn about you until you were about four. Someone, who I am starting to think plays a much larger role in all of this than I first assumed, must have placed you there. Their reasoning…I have no clue."

"And what, I am just supposed to believe that you aren't holding me accountable for something my father did? Seriously? I may not know all the details but whatever it is he supposedly did, was awful enough for people to think I should pay for the sins of my dad, which might I say, is complete and utter bullshit. All these years of civilization and we are still at the point of an eye for an eye."

"Revenge and vengeance aren't always the same bedfellows, to some, nothing and no one can deter them…Okay…Jasper and Miranda fell in lust at first sight, they called it love but really, when you are that young, love is rarely a deciding factor. They had a whirlwind romance; I suppose you could say, action and adventure their drug of choice. You see, if it wasn't for all the high-octane adrenaline, they would have seen that they had nothing in common; they were just addicted to the thrill of it all. After they were married, Jasper felt that all that danger, danger, wasn't as acceptable but to Miranda, she needed that edge, whatever went on in her life, she needed to live as close to the edge of death that settling down, really didn't work for her. Enter the older brother, with a broken heart and this woman who seemed to see the shattered parts that were left, that he too need the danger and adventure to continue on. And then picture the man when he discovers that the dark corners of his life have lightened some, all due to the impending birth of his child, of course, the younger brother, believes it is his…" Jerry said before trailing off.

"Excuse me?" Elizabeth said with an edge to her voice.

Pulling over to the side of the road, Jerry scrubbed his hands down his face. "I am not a proud man Elizabeth and I'll admit, when I hired your father to blow up the mine, he didn't know who I was, at least, I don't believe he did, I didn't expect it to end the way it did. I could see the antsy-ness in Miranda and thought something big and shocking could jolt her out of her dance/obsession with adrenaline and death but nothing was going to do that, I realized too late, she was so hell bent on being there, to see it, after we 'accidentally' stumbled upon the explosives after a quickie…I'll admit, at the time, I blamed your father, I blamed everyone but it wasn't like I could tell my baby brother that his wife wasn't as altruistic as he believed, she wasn't as loyal…When he discovered your father's link to the explosives, I happily joined his vengeance kick, how could I not, the woman I had fallen in love with, the woman who was going to be the mother of my child, was killed."

"Wait a minute…Now you are playing the villain with a heart of gold, what, trying to be more like Corinthos?" Elizabeth asked. Unsure what the truth was in all the shit that was being shoveled her way.

Not liking it but understanding her scepticism, Jerry continued, "It took a few years for me to wrap my head around everything, I'll admit, those years were not pretty and is probably the reason my brother is crazier than a loon but it wasn't until I came after your dad that I finally screwed my head on straight. I saw him with Felicia, Maxie, his…daughter for all intent and purposes was in the hospital and they'd just discovered that she needed a heart…long story short, it was really the first time I saw altruism in its purest form. Bobbie Jones…her heart was breaking, she looked like her entire world was crumpling around her and yet, to save her niece, she stepped up and offered her own daughters heart. You'd be surprised that more often than not, we don't see what people do for others, more what they do for themselves. We are a screwed up breed, almost always looking out for ourselves. I grew up with a man who would step on anyone to get what he wanted, because he refused to change his way of life. My mother was a good woman but she knew or had learned her place most likely."

"Nurture versus nature and all that jazz?" Elizabeth asked bitingly. "If that were true, I'd be abusing little kids, taking my piss poor youth out on other people and trying to fuck as many people over as possible."

"OH, see, that is where you are wrong. You grew up with the bad but you also escaped that and discovered the good but I don't think that is what makes you who you are. I think there is something so intrinsically good within you, that you could never intentionally cause someone harm, maybe not even in your own self defense. Sure, you have no problem cutting people to the quick with your tongue, but you aren't intentionally malicious. You use your sarcasm and wit to guard against letting people in, you use it as an armor to protect your fleshy heart."

"You don't know me!" Elizabeth spat quickly turning away from his assessing eyes.

"I almost wish that were true but sadly, I've been following your life, until we thought you were dead and then learning everything there was to know when we discovered you were indeed alive." Jerry said quietly.

"Why though?"

Mumbling under his breath, Jerry said, "I thought you were mine for a while."

"Not a chance in fucking hell!" Elizabeth said with fire.

"Too true…" Jerry said sadly. "The mind and heart are a confusing thing; sometimes they work with such synchronicity that everything makes sense and follow a certain path but, when wishes and hopes begin to play a part, well, nothing can make sense, yet make the most perfect sense. When logic and common sense are defied by a desperate sense of hope, anything can make sense. As you well know, you are not my daughter, but my dark days didn't really lend itself to sanity."

Elizabeth wasn't a person who could turn off her compassionate side it seemed, not even when she was kidnapped or not kidnapped. It seemed like everything bad that could have gone wrong, had and for some reason the woman at the center of it all, was crazier than a… "So, where are you taking me if you aren't the bad guy?" That seemed pertinent; there were lots of pertinent things floating around her mind but…

"Well…" Jerry offered a slightly absurd laugh, "I was planning on taking you to your uncle, Robert Scorpio, he'd be able to get you back to your father but if Jasper is as nuts as the woman we just left, I don't know if it's safe to just turn you over. I had thought we were dealing with the Webber's but obviously that was completely erroneous. Without knowing who all the players are, I think sending you back would be a big mistake, especially since my brother doesn't just want to use you to get justice, he wants to actually kill you. And since you can't help me suss out who could also want you dead, we are at an impasse. I fear this is much more complicated than even I feared. Could you contact your man…see if he can help?"

"My man?" Elizabeth asked and it didn't take long before Jason's face was summoned to the forefront of her mind before she blushed. "Oh…you mean Jason? He really isn't my…well, he could but no he's not my, well…"

"Yeah, you suck at lying." Jerry said with a genuine laugh. "Aww, to be young and in love…" It was said without malice but she could detect different nuances, disbelief, doubt, anger… "Just…if I have learned anything, don't rush it, okay? And never let something be more important, because if love isn't the 'be all' then it really isn't love."

Shocked at herself, Elizabeth swallowed back her quick, sarcastic retort and simply grasped his hand for a moment. Acknowledging, sharing in his pain for that moment, because it was one thing to know love and have it taken, but to have known it acutely, more than once…she really couldn't fathom that and really how could she, she'd never been in love before. She felt something for Jason, perhaps more than she ever had for another living human being but it was still new and whatever it was, she was in no rush to define it. They either had time or didn't. That was life.

Holding the phone gently, Elizabeth only raised an eyebrow when she saw that Jerry had Jason's number in his contacts. There was a lot she didn't know or understand and she feared, this was just another thing she might never truly get a grasp on.

"What?!" Jason barked into the phone, his tone lethal.

"Jason?" Elizabeth said before bursting into tears.

XxXxXxX


	34. Chapter 34

So…I am sorry about the wait. It's funny, even though I know a ton of stress is not conductive for writing, it still comes as a shock, when my muse just refuses to work past that stress. Hope everyone can understand and will still stick with this story. Tomorrow my dad has to have an echocardiogram and then hopefully with answers…my stress will back off and let me go back to every other day type of posting. (No promises though. It seems as soon as I think things are levelling off, they don't) Also, numerous days of freezing my butt off, didn't help (They were replacing all the windows and patio sliding doors in the apartment, which, even though it wasn't minus 30, it felt like it with no barrier really against the cold. Hope you guys enjoy and will share your thoughts. Thank you for sticking with me!

 **Chapter Thirty-Four**

One word, five letters strung together to make a simple word, a name…and with it, that simple, though passionate, pain infused utterance, was enough to deconstruct his whole world and align it into something, something so much more, something better, something so unfathomable that it rocked Jason to his very core.

"Elizabeth!" Jason breathed. His anger and fear, the living, breathing embodiment of everything he was and had been in the last hours…days it felt like, suddenly, almost too suddenly, disappeared.

Hope wasn't something he had much of, it was something that was for other people, people who still had hope, faith in humanity but…hearing her voice, knowing she wasn't going to become another statistic in his long line of fuck ups and should have's and could have's, left him lightheaded, breathless.

He may not understand everything that was going on but for this small moment in time, he truly felt like there was nothing and no one who could possibly stand in his way. The world could burn to the ground around him and only that…voice, could push him beyond his aptitudes, his…capabilities, to go further, push harder, go and do longer.

"Jason?" Elizabeth questioned fearfully.

Pulled back from the incomprehensible depths of his own mind, Jason shook himself. There would be a time and place for him to come unhinged, when everything and everyone was safe, for even the 'Borg' needed time to reconcile what was, what could be, what never will be, he was just a man, though many disputed that fact.

"I'm here Elizabeth, I'm here. Please tell me you are safe?"

"Umm…" She said with a good dose of uncertainty.

"Umm? Elizabeth now is not the time to beat around the proverbial bush, this is life and death and if I have any chance of getting you home, then I need all the facts." Jason said, not unkindly.

"Well, it's not like I am trying to beat around the bush, it's just the answer to that question isn't really…quantifiable at the moment. Because, you see…I mean, well… Okay, I have been kidnapped, and I am sure one or both or all…I'm not really sure, probably do mean me harm but, well, to be honest, I don't think I was this confused, ever… First there was the other guy, who is massively nuts, like coocoo for cocoa puffs…I don't know exactly but his words were pretty straight forward, what with the wanting to kill me but then the other guy, the brother, Jerry…who has your number in his phone, which, can I just say, freaks me out a little because he's the bad guy right and you know him or something and…well, I find this a little distressing and he looks at me like I am the one who should be chewing her hair in the mental ward, but it isn't my fault I talk when I am scared or nervous or you know, all the time. And that lady…holy shit, talk about scaring someone enough to shit…You know I did a paper on fairy tales, and all the evil step-mothers and witches and queens and what not and none of those could ever be as creepy as that woman…" Elizabeth said before taking a huge breath. "Remind me next time to breathe because for a moment there, I thought I was going to pass out."

Jason couldn't help it, he'd been riding the adrenaline train for so long that her familiar ramble undammed his emotions; he laughed and cried in equal measure. "Oh you, beautiful, confusing, fountain of weird…I love you…" His words trailed off as his brain suddenly jumped off the gas pedal and hit the brakes, like he had been going 180 one second and the next, he was at a complete screeching, halting, shuddering stop. If he was prone to exaggeration, he'd swear that his whole body literally juddered to a grinding halt, all because of his brain.

The long, shivery breath she exhaled had Jason contemplating retracting but for the life of him, he couldn't find a plausible reason to deny what he just said, and honestly, didn't want to. Remembering something Lila once said, he grabbed on to that nugget of wisdom and refused to let go. 'When its right, it will always be right and nothing that right could ever be wrong.'

"Really?" She breathily questioned.

One little word, and strangely, he found himself disappointed he didn't get a huge ramble. Smiling at his own Idiosyncrasies, Jason said. "Well…yeah. I'd love to count the ways and all that but…we really need to get back on track. As for one thing you said, yes, Jerry has my number but that's because he was…I suppose one would say, entangled with my aunt…what he saw in her…what she saw in him…anyway, he got in some trouble and I helped him out with something and told him he could call me if the problem ever became a problem again. I swear, I am not, nor would I ever do anything to hurt you." Jason said passionately.

"Would you understand if that just confused me more? Nothing is making sense. It seems like he, well, let's not beat around that proverbial bush, he helped his brother kidnap me and then he kind, maybe, sort of saved me from death but…seriously, what the fuck?"

"Hmm…well, I'd love to be able to say I could help clear this up but I think I am just as confused as you. Can you put that asshole on the phone?" Jason said through gritted teeth.

"Mr. Morgan, I'd say this is a pleasure but…how can I help you?" Jerry asked Soto voce.

"Don't ever try that meek and harmless shit with me Jacks. You kidnapped an innocent woman!" Jason all but screamed.

"Is any woman, really, truly innocent?" He asked po-faced.

Even though the phone wasn't on speaker, Elizabeth heard the unmistakable shouts and screams of rage. After a particularly color and descriptive, expletive filled rant, she couldn't help but blush. Chancing a quick peak at the other man, she realized he too had a faint blush coloring high on his cheekbones.

"Are you quite finished? Because as entertaining as this is, we both know that this is a time sensitive endeavor and while I may have bought your lady some time, she wasn't wrong; Jasper…has lost himself to his grief and has decided that forcing Mac to suffer his own hardships is the only way he'll be able to move on. I'll admit that in the beginning, I was just as fueled with rage and wanting someone to pay but in order to gain some semblance of peace, I'd have to hurt myself the most and as you have been shouting for twenty minutes, I don't have an unselfish bone in my body. Since discovering that Elizabeth is alive, I have been trying to…I guess the saying is, do damage control, although, I fear, I inflamed the situation more than calmed it. My own bitterness is a double edged sword in this instance and believe it or not, I realize I…maybe even encouraged his rage in some instances, because chastising myself isn't really my way. Sometimes it is easier to bathe in his rages and insane surety than it is in admitting that all of this, is…it's my fault."

"Damage control how?" Jason spat. His fingers going numb from how hard he was clenching them, to stop himself from pummeling something, anything, to take out some of his anger because rational or not, he wanted to rend the man until there was nothing left.

"When we were informed of her miraculous rising…was the first time I took a really close look at my brother and while you may not like us, and probably could care less about our tragic life, blah, blah, blah, it is what led to this being the clusterfuck it is. After our mysterious benefactor contacted us, I got in contact with Robert Scorpio. Since, Mac had no idea of his paternal link; I thought it best to go to someone who would be a little farther removed. I am not a good man, I don't even think I am an okay man, but since this all started up again, nothing seems right. I don't know who the benefactor is and that leaves a bad taste in my mouth. For a while, I thought it might be Dominique but you know a little grave robbing and some testing…well, she is well and truly, dead." Jerry said.

The hiccupping sob next to him finally registered and for the first time in his life, he felt truly horrible about not even trying to sugar-coat the abysmal truth. "Elizabeth…I am so sorry. That…I didn't…"

The squawking in his ear finally halted his words.

"You insensitive, moronic, Neanderthal piece of shit…" Jason shouted.

"Yes, yes...back to the matter at hand. Robert doesn't trust me, you don't trust me, hell, I don't trust me but the fact of the matter is, there is someone out there who wants to take revenge against her, besides my brother and until all parties are identified, we are no further ahead than we were before. Honestly, I don't want to be helping anyone with the last name Scorpio but that is my…cross to bear… We will be entering Port Charles within the hour, so you better figure out how you can protect her." Jerry said before hanging up.

Yeah…nothing about anything made sense anymore. Somehow he had managed to be on the other side of his brother and that truly burned but what burned worse though, was the fact that he couldn't let someone so completely innocent be used in an act of revenge. Maybe it was the thought of his lost child being used like that, that made him want to do something, honestly, he didn't know the answer or maybe he wondered briefly, he didn't want to know. It was a hard thing for a man like him to admit, but perhaps his hubris hadn't been his original need for revenge but thinking he knew best almost always.

"You are an asshole!" Elizabeth said with conviction.

"Yes!" He said almost serenely.

Mumbling under her breath, Elizabeth said, "I hope you get a disease of your pecker and it falls off!"

Jerry's eyebrows practically crawled off his face with his shock. "You don't pull punches do you?" He asked, almost in awe.

"Why the fuck should I?" Elizabeth offered back.

Ahh…lovely, the spitfire was back. And maybe, especially if he never spoke of this to anyone, he could admit that he admired her ability to not dwell on the worst of the worst. If he had more humanity, maybe he would share that her pluckiness was something she should always nurture because, it was not only what made her stand out from the dregs of society but also gave him hope for the whole of the human race.

Too many people made their woes the world's woes and he could lump his brother and himself and numerous other people in that category but she never did. She questioned but she never blamed. She didn't wallow and maybe that was the most shocking because…to date himself…in this day and age, it seemed her generation was all about slacking off, blaming others for their troubles and doing the least amount of work while bitching about the unfairness of it all. Rolling his eyes at the amount of self-depreciation and the small, almost niggling feeling of pride, he quickly threw up the blue wall in his brain. He was an asshole and this sentimentality bullshit would get him nowhere, quick.

XxXxXxX


End file.
